Vanished
by Gemini-M
Summary: After the events in Carthis, Jarod decides to say goodbye and Vanish, but fate has other plans for him. CHAPTER 14 IS UP! FINISHED! Enjoy. Please read & review. Thanks
1. Default Chapter

**Vanished**

**By Gemini-M**

**Chapter 1**

**_Disclaimer: The Pretender and all its characters are not mine. They belong to NBC, MTM, TNT, and its Producers. I'm just borrowing them to write this story for entertainment. No infringement intended._**

**_Author's Note: Thanks to my Beta Reader, Jaccione for all her wonderful help. To all the readers, I hope that you like my story and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews. Thanks and enjoy._**

**_"It's Choice not chance that determines your destiny." Jean Nidetch._**

The waves gently washed over his feet as he walked along the deserted beach. This was his favorite time of the day. The Florida sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon and its warm rays displayed a magnificent reflection over the crystalline blue waters. Once again, he had found himself running from another lonely hotel room to escape the demons that lived in his dreams and terrorized his few hours of sleep. Here at the ocean's edge he would try to find some refuge from his tormentors. The soft rhythmic murmur of the waves and the cries of the sea birds above helped to ease his nerves and allowed his mind to focus on the events to come. Remembering some of the breathing exercises Sydney had taught him as a boy, he closed his eyes and inhaled the cool salty air. He focused all his senses on the world around him and savored these few moments of peace. Soon the beach would be invaded with sunbathing teenagers and families trying to get away from their busy monotonous lives to enjoy a few hours of peace and relaxation.

Peace was something he could indulge in as well on this glorious morning, but his was never complete. He was always wary of his surroundings and relaxing for him was a luxury that could carry a high price, his freedom. This was his life, a constant race for survival just to stay one step ahead of those who pursued him tirelessly day and night.

He stopped and observed the white foamy waves as they washed the sand and tugged at his feet. The current was strong and he had to fight against its pull to keep his balance. Here before him was the perfect metaphor of his life. The powerful ocean waves pulled him in like the people that had controlled his life since childhood, preventing him from finding his identity, his family and home. Standing here all alone on this desolate beach, he had come to a decision. The time had come to pull away from these forces of evil and make a life of his own, and even though it troubled him to leave his friends behind, he had no choice.

After his return from the Island of Carthis four months ago, he had cut all communications with his hunters. He stopped leaving clues for them, and he had ceased to call Sydney and Miss Parker. He could not deny that he missed the talks with his mentor, but on the other hand, he was certain that Miss Parker was enjoying more restful nights without his midnight wake-up calls. This hiatus was needed to sort out his troubled thoughts and to help him come to the decision he had finally taken.

He closed his eyes and remembered Sydney's words, "It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." True, he had loved her since they were young, but... "No fool, you still love her, but you finally had to accept your defeat and her rejection; Stop punishing yourself." Jarod scolded himself and shook his head in an effort to erase her image from his mind, but he knew that was impossible. It was like telling his lungs not to take in oxygen or to ask the sun not to rise. Parker always had that power over him and his heart ached with sadness and guilt at the prospect of leaving his friend behind. Her memories would always haunt him no matter where he went. She was his life and his nemesis.

Since their first meeting in that cold Sim Lab, she had captivated his heart and soul, like a bright light that brought a little happiness and hope into his lonely world. Unfortunately, she too was a prisoner of that Hell and all those years of betrayal, lies and pain had carved deep wounds that shattered the sweet little girl he once knew. More than anything in the world, he wanted to stop her pain and free her, but the powers that be had stolen her remote possibility at happiness and twisted her reality to a point where she saw no escape from that abyss. He could only hope that someday she would find the truth she was seeking and free herself to find the love she truly deserved. With a heavy heart he made his choice. Starting today, he would focus all his energy and thoughts to the task of finding his family and leave his past behind forever. Maybe someday he too would find someone who could love him and help him forget and heal. But for now, it was time to end the game, cut all ties and vanish.

**_The Centre_**

The aging psychologist walked slowly down the hall towards the Sim Lab, carrying his usual load of files and his morning cup of coffee. This was his daily ritual, stop by the cafeteria to get a freshly brewed cup of coffee and then prepare the material for the daily tests at the Sim Lab, but today his stride seemed slower than usual and fragile. He felt drained of energy and distracted. The last few weeks he had noticed this change. He was getting exhausted easier and he was having trouble focusing.

Sydney sighted and thought to himself, "Looks like age and constant stress is finally catching up with me, maybe I should start thinking about my retirement."

This last few weeks the atmosphere at the Centre had been very stressful to all those involved in the Pretender retrieval project. The Triumvirate was growing impatient and was demanding results in the hunt for the elusive pretender. There were rumors that Miss Parker's team was going to be dissolved and new players were going to take over the hunt for Jarod. Sydney dreaded to think about the possibility of Mr. Lyle and his associates taking control of the Pretender retrieval assignment. He knew the hatred this mad man had towards Jarod and combined with his hunger to reach the chairmanship at the Centre would make him capable of anything. All these factors could easily dictate a death sentence for Jarod and Miss Parker's team.

In the past, he had begged Jarod to just vanish and forget about them and the Centre, but his stubborn pupil continued the cat and mouse game and his search for the truth. Now this long period of silence from the Pretender had started a chain reaction of events that could only spell disaster to all those involved. Sydney felt helpless and frustrated not being able to give Jarod some kind of warning. In desperation, he had sent numerous e-mails to his Refuge account, but had no response. He could only pray that maybe this time Jarod had finally taken his advice and had chosen to disappear for good.

Sydney sighed and scolded himself for thinking so negatively. Jarod was a genius and if he had managed to avoid the Centre's clutches for over five years, a change in the retrieval team was not going to affect him a great deal; furthermore, Miss Parker would not allow Mr. Lyle to take over her assignment in order to assure his ascent in the Centre hierarchy.

Sydney smiled as a new thought invaded his mind. No matter how well she hid her feelings from others, behind that Ice queen mask, she could not fool this old man. His years had made him wise and he knew that, like her mother, she had a kind soul. She would never allow any harm to come to Jarod as long as she was in the Centre. Jarod and Parker had been inseparable during their isolated childhood and even though circumstances had torn them apart, they still shared a bond the Centre could never understand or break. He remembered Catherine's wishes to raise them together and to protect them, for she knew that one day these two special children would abolish the evil that was germinating at The Centre.

Sydney entered his small office in the Sim lab and threw all his test material on top of his desk. He dropped heavily on his chair and brought the warm cup of coffee to his lips once more, enjoying its aroma while he glanced through the morning paper. He knew it was going to be another long day, so he might as well take advantage of these few minutes of peace and quiet before the lab technicians and test subjects started to arrive.

Sydney looked at the clock on the wall as he heard the lab doors opening and the whispered voices of the first lab technicians. He folded his newspaper and rubbed his tired eyes. It was the beginning of another day bringing him closer to his damnation. As long as he remained within these cursed walls and worked for the devil, he condemned himself to an eternity in the fires of hell, but he had no choice. Sydney sighted with sadness and resignation for he understood that as long as Jarod and Parker were considered Centre property, he would remain here to protect them. As he stood from his chair and reached for his cup of coffee, Sydney's world became a blur and the room started to spin uncontrollably. Stricken with confusion and panic, he franticly reached for the desk to steady himself but his clouded vision betrayed him and he crashed to the floor. The last thing Sydney saw were distorted white covered figures running toward him before his world descended into darkness.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Vanished**

**By Gemini-M**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Author's Note: Thanks to Pretender fan, Nans, Elisa, NYT, Protender, ICD, phi4858, Sirus183, bloodmary2, Maggy and Airam4u for the very encouraging reviews. They mean a world to me since I'm pretty new at this and English is not my native language. Thanks again, and I hope you will like the rest of my story.

**"The self is not something ready-made, but something in continuous formation through choice of action." John Dewey (1859-1952)**

**_The Centre_**

**_Miss Parker sat at her desk going over the morning reports when the glass doors to her office flew open and Broots dashed in coming to a sudden stop in front of her desk._**

**_"Well, Good Morning Mr. Broots, would you come in please." Miss Parker greeted her techie with sarcasm._**

**_"M...Miss Parker...some...something happen to... to Syd...Sydney." Broots stuttered while trying to catch his breath._**

**_"Broots, What are you talking about?" Miss Parker's undivided attention was instantly on the man before her. _**

**_"Uh...My friend Manny, down in Communication, you know the one without a tongue, the one I lend my Karaoke..."_**

**_"BROOTS!" _**

**_"OH yes, I'm sorry Miss Parker. Well, Manny told me that Sydney fainted in the Sim Lab office about half an hour ago and he was rushed to..."_**

**_Before Broots had completed the sentence, Miss Parker sprang from her seat and ran past Broots out of her office._**

**_"M...Miss Parker wait for me." Broots' screeching voice echoed down the hall as he hurried behind the tall brunette towards the elevator._**

**_The elevator ride to the infirmary on SL-20 seemed endless. Miss Parker stared straight ahead at the numbers as they marked their descent to the lower levels. She felt as if her world was spinning out of control again, but she had to remain calm and focused. She was a Parker and panic was not part of her vocabulary. To panic at the Centre meant weakness, failure and doom. A flash of emotions and images of past events invaded her thoughts in an instant._**

**_Since her return from Carthis she felt confused and empty, and the latest revelations about her bloodlines had further darkened her existence. She knew that she would never accept that emphysema ridden corpse as her father. The only father she had ever known and loved had jumped into the Atlantic Ocean from that doomed flight. But now, looking back and facing the truth, that father never really loved her. Mr. Parker had only shown her betrayal, control, manipulation and lies. Her whole life had been filled with lies, pain and disappointments. Even her own mother had lied to her about her death. _**

**_For as long as she could remember, the only two people that always stood by her side and protected her were Jarod and Sydney. She had finally accepted that Jarod was out of her life. He too had abandoned her, but Sydney was still at her side and this old friend was her only family. Well there were others, like Angelo, Broots, Debbie and Sam. These were special friends, who also had shown her loyalty, respect and kindness. This little group of people had formed a special alliance and they would protect each other against anything or anyone. Miss Parker felt the tears welling in her eyes as she remembered all the frustration and pain she had caused Sydney over the years, but he never gave up on her. Sydney had to be alright. She could not lose anyone else at this point in her life._**

**_"Miss Parker, are you alright?" Broots asked nervously, bringing Parker out of her reverie._**

**_"I'm fine Broots." She hissed as she wiped a stray tear._**

**_"OH, Miss Parker, I almost forgot." Broots fidgeted searching for something in his pockets. "Here it is. I found Sydney's cell phone on the floor in his office. Do you want to keep it for him?"_**

**_"Do I look like Sydney's personal secretary?" Parker snapped back._**

**_"OH no...of course not. I'll keep it for him." The nervous little man placed the device back in his pocket and after a few seconds of tense silence he asked, "What if...Jarod calls?"_**

**_Miss Parker shot Broots a venomous glare, "Don't worry about him. I think Sydney's little monkey has finally decided to end the game and vanish."_**

**_She looked away trying to control the anger, but Broots could hear the hurt in her voice. When she looked at him again, he could see the concern and pain in her eyes. _**

**_"Sydney is the only one we should worry about at the moment." Parker stated as she bit her lower lip nervously. _**

**_When the elevator finally reached SL-20, Miss Parker sprang into action and rushed towards the infirmary with Broots trailing behind. As they entered the Infirmary wing, they were stopped by an old feeble nurse._**

**_"You cannot enter without a doctor's permission. May I help you?" The nurse stated with authority._**

**_Miss Parker stared angrily at the old woman but remained calm. She needed answers from the old hag and diplomacy was the best course of action at the moment. Parker looked at the woman's name tag and addressed her with a big fake smile._**

**_"Nurse...Anderson, we are looking for Dr. Sydney Green. We were informed that he was brought here about half an hour ago. Could you be so kind and check your records about the status of this patient?"_**

**_The old woman put her glasses on and typed the name in question into her computer. She kept a watchful eye on the two people as she waited for a response. When the computer beeped with an answer, she looked at her screen and spoke with a frigid tone, "We have no patient with that name here." _**

**_"There must be some mistake." Miss Parker stated with surprise and concern. "Dr. Green fainted in the Sim Lab on SL-5 and was rushed to the Infirmary, according to the other technicians."_**

**_Parker looked over at Broots for reassurance._**

**_"Yeah, that right. That's what happened...That...that's what they told me." Broots looked at the nurse timidly._**

**_"Wait here. I'll go ask the doctor on duty." The nurse said with annoyance as she left her station and walked without haste towards the infirmary doors. She looked over her shoulder at the two strangers and entered her code on the security panel before disappearing into infirmary. _**

**_"My God, she reminds me of my third grade English teacher, Mrs. McKinley." Broots whispered. "That woman hated me. One time she threw me out of her class because I forgot my homework, and another time..." _**

**_"BROOTS, this is not the time to go down memory lane with you." _**

**_"I... I'm sorry Miss Parker, is just that...I'm really nervous. I mean, I'm really worried about Sydney."_**

**_"I Know Broots, I'm also worried about the old guy, but we have to keep our heads and think positive. Sydney has to be here and he's going to be fine."_**

**_Parker reached over and squeezed Broots' arm to give him some reassurance. Surprised by her gesture, Broots looked up into a pair of beautiful but very sad eyes. She held his eyes for a moment and then gave him a sad smile. She never ceased to amaze him. Here she was trying to give him some support, when her own world was in such turmoil. _**

**_"Don't worry Miss Parker, I'm sure that this is just a mistake on the registration or something, and since they just brought him in, he's probably not in the records yet." _**

**_"I hope you're right Broots." Parker said in a somber mood. _**

**_At that precise moment, a tall doctor and two sweepers exited the infirmary and approached a very surprised Miss Parker and Broots. She had never seen this man before and she knew most of the staff at The Centre. The doctor was middle-aged, very thin and partly bald. He walked with a limp and his face was cold and emotionless. The gauntly looking man stopped a few feet from the awaiting couple and looked at them with scrutiny without saying a single word. _**

**_Miss Parker extended her hand and smiled, "I believe we haven't had the pleasure Dr...?"_**

**_Ignoring her extended hand, the man just stared at her and growled, "WHY ARE YOU HARASSING MY STAFF?"_**

**_"We are not harassing anyone." Miss Parker said dryly. "We simply inquired about a patient, Dr. Sydney Green. We were told he was brought here."_**

**_"Well, you were obviously misinformed Miss Parker." The doctor paused for a moment enjoying the fury growing in the woman's eyes. "Maybe your shrink friend decided to go home early and made an excuse about being ill. If you excuse me, I have more important manners to attend now." _**

**_Before Miss Parker was able to object, the man turned his back on them and walked back into the infirmary followed by the sweepers. _**

**_"Miss Parker, who was that creepy guy?" Broots asked shaking. "What...what about Sydney?"_**

**_"I don't know Broots, but I don't like this." She frowned and then looked at Broots narrowing her eyes. "I didn't tell them that Sydney was my friend or a shrink."_**

**_ "Lets go Broots, we have work to do." The techie was taken by surprise and almost stumbled to the floor when Miss Parker pulled him by the arm and rushed towards the elevators, while giving him more orders. "Call Sam, tell him to meet us in my office."_**

**_By the time they reached Parker's office, Sam was waiting by the door. Once inside her office, Sam received all the details about their latest predicament._**

**_"Sam, I want you to check all the sublevels and I want all the sign out sheets. If Sydney walked out of here on his own, I want to see the roster with his signature."_**

**_"Right away Miss Parker." Saying that, Sam turned and hurried out of the office._**

**_"Broots, I want all surveillance tapes for the Sim Lab and the Infirmary, plus the files on that nurse and the scarecrow we just met." Parker walked over to her desk and sat down heavily._**

**_"Miss Parker, do you think they had something to do with Sydney's disappearance?" Broots asked all spooked. "Remember what happen to Mr. Fenigor."_**

**_Miss Parker gave Broots a piercing look. "Lets hope that's not the case with Sydney." _**

**_Parker stood from her desk and walked to where Broots was standing. "I don't know Broots, but I have a gut feeling that they're hiding something." She looked at Broots with uncertainty. "Now go and call me if you find something. I'll go have a little talk with baby brother."_**

_**Mr. Lyle's office.**_

**_"Mr. Lyle, there is a call for you on line two." The humble accented voice came across the intercom._**

**_"Thank you Lucy."_**

**_"This is Lyle." _**

**_There was no response on the other end, but Lyle could hear clicking sounds on the background._**

**_"Hello, hello... LOOK, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR STUPID GAMES." Lyle growled._**

**_"Has the transfer been made?" An electronically distorted voice came through the earpiece._**

**_"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME HERE." Lyle spat back fuming. After a few seconds of silence, he regained his composure and continued. "The transfer is taking place as we speak."_**

**_"Good, you will receive another call within 2 hours with further instructions."_**

**_"What about the DSA's and..." The line went dead before Lyle completed his sentence. _**

**_"Damn." Lyle smashed the receiver back on its cradle enraged. Like a caged animal he began pacing around his office. He hated the idea of following orders from a Lab rat. Slowly, he removed his black glove and started massaging his phantom thumb. Somehow, this odd habit always seemed to calm his nerves. _**

**_"Patience, soon the Centre will be under a new leadership and things are going to be very different." He murmured to himself as an evil smile grew on his lips._**

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vanished**

**By Gemini-M**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Author's Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews to pretender fan, phi4858, Elisa, Nans, Joel-Gomes and leochick. Hope that you will like this chapter. Enjoy. Also thanks to my Beta reader, Jacionne for all her help.

Author's Note II: To Nans. I'm sorry that I was not able to update in time for your birthday, but I hope you had a Wonderful day.

**"Men are not prisoners of fate, but only prisoners of their own minds." Franklin D. Roosevelt.**

**Vibrations and the continuous humming of an engine slowly brought Sydney out of his troubled slumber. He felt as if he was floating but he had no sensation in his arms or legs. Desperately, he wanted to open his eyes to make some sense of what was happening, but the shooting pain in the back of his head prevented him from doing just that. Finally, he took a deep breath and ignoring the pain, forced himself to open his eyes. The blackness that greeted him only hurled him into further disorientation and panic. When he moved his head trying to clear his vision, his face came in contact with the dark material covering his head. Realization assaulted him like bucket of ice water. He was wearing some kind of hood. Instinctively, Sydney tried to raise his numbed hands to remove the dark cloth but he quickly realized that his hands were bound behind his back. **

**"Well, well, it looks like our good doctor is awake." A mocking voice startled Sydney.**

**"Where are you taking me?" Sydney voice was trembling and hoarse. "Who are you people?"**

**His captors completely ignored his question and continued to talk among themselves. His fogged mind tried to recognize the voices, but they were all unfamiliar and masked by the surrounding sounds. **

**He was so thirsty that the simple effort to speak was painful. His throat felt as if it was on fire, his mouth felt like sandpaper and he could feel the cracks on his lips from the lack of fluids. He thought of asking for some water, but he knew his abductors would not remove the blindfold until they reached their destination. He wondered how long he had been unconscious and what they were planning to do with him.**

**In an instant, a flood of emotions and questions ravaged his mind. 'Why are they doing this to me?' He felt confused and lost. 'Who were these people? And who had ordered his abduction?' The whole ordeal was unbearable; he could feel the panic creeping from within. All his years of psychological studies and knowledge on survival techniques had failed to prepare him to deal with this unpredictable and terrifying situation. Suddenly, a new emotion struck him with pain a deep regret. He was overwhelmed with a feeling of Guilt. The image of a little boy sitting behind a desk crying while hiding his face behind his hands assaulted him. "Jarod", he murmured softly. That little boy had been submitted to this same horrifying experience when he was only a child. "My God, why didn't I help him when I had the chance?" Sydney asked himself with remorse. Maybe this was his punishment for allowing that evil to flourish for so many years. Others like Catherine, Fenigor and even Jacob had tried to save the children, but he never did. He always refused to see the truth and instead he hid behind his scientific studies, his logic and his pristine view of the world. He was a coward and if this was some kind of payback, he deserved it. Consumed with guilt and sadness, Sydney curled up in a fetal position and wept for the lost children, the lost years and loss of innocence. He had betrayed them all and he didn't deserve their forgiveness. He had become a Monster and it was time for him to pay for his sins.**

**"Sorry Doc, time to take a little nap. Boss' orders." The voice said teasingly. **

**Sydney didn't hear the footsteps of the approaching man nor did he try to resist when he felt the prick of a needle penetrate the skin of his forearm. He didn't care anymore and unconsciousness was a welcome state to rest his troubled and weary mind.**

_**The Centre**_

**_Broots' fingers tapped frantically over his keyboard searching the mainframe for any sign of the missing doctor. His search of the surveillance tapes had come up empty. Whoever was behind this operation knew how to cover their tracks. The idea of telling Miss Parker he had nothing made him feel sick to his stomach. He ran his shaky hand over the few strands of hair for the hundredth time. At this rate he was going to be as bald as Mr. Raines in no time. The unexpected ringing of Sydney's phone in his pocket nearly sent him flying off his chair. _**

**_"He...llo" Broots whispered into the device._**

**_"Mr. Broots?" The deep voice of the pretender came on the other end. "Where is Sydney?"_**

**_"I...I don't know." Broots answered while glancing over his shoulder nervously. "He's...missing."_**

**_"What do you mean he's missing?" The pretender sounded annoyed. _**

**_Trying to make himself as small as possible in his cubicle space he continued, "This morning, Sydney passed out in the Sim Lab and was rushed to the Infirmary. When Miss Parker and I went to see him, he was gone. He never made it to the Infirmary._**

**_There was only silence on the line and for a moment Broots thought that the pretender had just hung up. "Jarod, are you still there?"_**

**_"I'll call you later Mr. Broots." He said dryly._**

**_"Jarod wait!" Broots' voice shrieked with panic. "What about Sydney?"_**

**_"I don't know where he is Mr. Broots." His voice was detached._**

**_"Should I... tell Miss Parker about your call?" Broots asked with apprehension._**

**_"NO." Jarod growled. "I'll be in touch."_**

**_"Wait!...What if you...call me when she...she's around?" Broots was now shaking like a leaf. "I...I won't be able to answer your call."_**

**_"Have you ever heard of vibrate mode Mr. Broots?" With that said, the line went dead._**

**_Broots dropped the phone on his desk and covered his face with his shaking hands. He could swear he was getting an ulcer already. If Miss Parker found out he was in contact with Jarod secretly, she was going to have him skinned alive. On the other hand, maybe Jarod would uncover something about Sydney's disappearance. After all, Jarod was the genius and an expert when it came to digging up secrets and ghosts at the Centre. _**

**_Broots picked up the cell phone and switched it to vibrate as instructed by the pretender. As he played with the device in his hand, a thought kept nagging at the back of his mind. Something was different about the pretender. His reaction to Sydney's disappearance was very strange, almost cold. Even though he didn't know Jarod very well, he knew that his relationship with his mentor was unique. Sydney had always protected Jarod the best he could during his years of captivity at the Centre and in more than one occasion Jarod had returned the favor by helping Sydney. Something was definitely wrong. "Maybe Jarod knows something we don't." Broots said to himself with suspicion, but that feeling was quickly pushed aside by one of frustration. "Great, and now I can't even discuss this with Miss Parker."_**

**_Again, Broots scanned the Tech room nervously to make sure no one was watching him. Already he felt like a basket case and now he had to lie to Miss Parker about his contact with Jarod. "Things can't get any worse or could they?" He thought out loud and then shook his head trying to erase that feeling of doom. He returned the small phone to his pant's pocket and quickly gathered the limited files he had found on the mysterious doctor and nurse. Miss Parker was waiting for this information and making her angry on top of everything could be extremely hazardous to his health._**

_**Mr. Lyle's office**_

**_Lyle could hear the familiar commotion just outside the glass panel doors. He had been expecting her arrival for the last hour; his dear sister was so predictable. He picked up a file and sat back in his executive chair. He slowly swiveled the chair around, turning his back on her entrance in order to whip up her fury and hide the wicked smile that was pasted on his face. He just loved to play with her emotions._**

**_"LYLE, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Parker growled as she stormed into his office. _**

**_"Sorry Mr. Lyle, I tried to stop her but... she just..." The small woman behind Miss Parker trembled in fear as she tried to explain. "I'm so sorry Mr. Lyle, she would not listen to..."_**

**_Leisurely, Lyle turned his chair around and faced the two women before him. _**

**_"It's alright Lucy." Lyle raised a hand to stop the secretary's hysterical pleas. "Please leave us."_**

**_"Yes Mr. Lyle." Lucy answered softly with her head lowered and swiftly exited the office._**

**_When Lyle's eyes finally met Parker's, he was greeted with a look filled with hatred. 'God, she truly is beautiful when she gets angry.' Lyle thought to himself as his predatory instinct started to surface. 'It's too bad that we might be related, but then again that fact really doesn't bother me.' He continued to stare mesmerized by her beauty and power. _**

**_"Lyle, what is going on at the Infirmary?" Parker's question shook Lyle back to reality. "Sydney was taken to the infirmary a few hours ago and now he is missing."_**

**_"I don't know what you're talking about Sis."_**

**_Parker moved forward aggressively and slammed both hands on Lyle's desk. "I swear Lyle, if I find out that you are behind this little plot, you're going to be missing more parts and they are not going to be your remaining digits." _**

**_"Why should I know Dr. Frankenstein's whereabouts?" Lyle remarked calmly as he moved around the desk and stood by his sister. "And why every time someone goes missing, you pull out the conspiracy card and vote me the main suspect?"_**

**_"Because I'm usually RIGHT." Parker's eyes bored into Lyle's._**

**_"Well Sis, this time you are WRONG. I have no idea where the good Doctor is." Lyle shot back at Parker; turned his back on her venomous glare and walked back to his chair. At that precise moment his phone rang saving him from a counterattack. Lyle picked up the receiver and stared at Parker impatiently._**

**_"If you don't mind Miss Parker, I would like to answer this call." Lyle uttered with a sneer. _**

**_"This discussion is not over Lyle." Parker hissed. _**

**_Smiling at Parker's threatening words, he waited until she was at the door and then added, "Oh Miss Parker, please keep me inform on the search for Sydney will you?"_**

**_Parker ignored his remark and stalked off in a huff. She reminded herself that she had to remain in control for Sydney's sake. Lyle knew something and sooner or later he would lead her to the answers. Furthermore, if she stayed there another minute she was going to put a bullet in that psychotic brain of his._**

**_"This is Lyle." He answered and then listened to the voice attentively._**

**_"You created HIM, so find a way to stop HIM." Lyle spat back._**

**_"If it was up to me, he would have been dead a long time ago. You and Mr. Parker are responsible for his escape and attacks." Lyle growled. "This time I will deal with him swiftly and permanently."_**

**_"I have a meeting with him in two hours." Lyle looked at his watch. It was 2:00p.m._**

**_"Yes, he promised to give me the files and DSA's." Lyle stood from his desk and walked to the window. _**

**_"I have no other choice. If that information falls into the WRONG HANDS..."Lyle shouted into the small device and then listened as the person on the other end spoke. Lyle eyes became dark with repulsion._**

**_"Just remember this; if I go down I'm taking YOU down with ME." Lyle replied with hatred._**

**_"Meet me at my apartment at 6:00p.m. We will discuss the next step to put an end to this problem." Lyle growled and disconnected the call slamming the receiver down._**

**_Lyle's eyes reflected the madness and fury burning within. He opened his desk drawer and retrieved his gun. He checked the clip and then placed the weapon back in his holster. "It's time to go meet with the Lab Rat and put an end to his little game." Lyle thought aloud as the desire for revenge boiled in his veins._**

**_Completely unaware of the curious eyes watching him from the air vent, Lyle bolted from his chair and exited his office like an enraged animal. Meanwhile, the shadowy figure hidden in the vents typed furiously on his laptop. With unmatched skills, the sheltered prodigy proceeded to transmit the conversation between Lyle and his caller. His friend needed this information immediately. Lives were in danger. _**

_**Miss Parker's office**_

**_Miss Parker arrived at her office with fire in her eyes. To her surprise and annoyance, she found Broots sitting at her desk and working on her computer. _**

**_"Well, well, it is true. When the cat's away the mice will play." She replied angrily and gave Broots a stern look that nearly made him jump out of his skin._**

**_"OH...No...No...Miss Parker...uh...I was looking for some...something that...that might help us find...Syd...Sydney." Broots stuttered uncontrollably. _**

**_"Okay Broots, never mind. What do you have on Dr. Frankenstein and the old ogress?" _**

**_"OH yeah, right away."_**

**_Broots jumped from the chair and walked towards Miss Parker while searching through the files in his hand. "Here it is. It says that Dr. Warren and Nurse Anderson were transferred here from Africa one week ago." Broots looked at Parker carefully and then continued. "Their transfer was requested by...Mr. Lyle." _**

**_"That bastard. I knew he was behind this." Parker growled and began to pace the room angrily. "Was there anything else?"_**

**_"I also checked all the surveillance tapes and found Nothing. It's like Sydney just vanished. It's really strange." Broots said nervously._**

**_"Broots by now you should know that disappearances have never been strange at the Centre." Parker replied with a grim smile._**

**_"OH yeah, I almost forgot. Just before you came in, I found a memo that was send to Mr. Raines, but I didn't have the chance to read it." _**

**_"Well, don't just stand there. Show me this memo." Parker said frustrated._**

**_Broots hurried back to the computer and started typing commands to access the document. Miss Parker stood behind him and leant over his shoulder to look at the screen. Her close proximity made it even harder for him to focus on the task and the scent of her perfume was driving him crazy. 'Wow, she smells like spring flowers.' Broots thought to himself mesmerized by the fragrance. 'She's is so stunning and yet so strong.'_**

**_"COME ON BROOTS, WHERE IS THE MEMO?" Her remark jolted him from his daydream._**

**_"OH...yes, M...Miss Parker." Broots fumble for words and after a few minutes of silence he almost jumped out of his chair. "I FOUND IT!" Broots exclaimed and began reading. "The survival of the Centre is in your hands. Exchange will take place tomorrow evening at previously agreed location."_**

**_Parker and Broots stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, trying to decipher the meaning behind the cryptic message._**

**_"Who sent the message?" Parker broke the silence suddenly._**

**_"It doesn't say, but the memo is dated May 15th, yesterday. That means they are meeting...Tonight." Broots whispered._**

**_"Who is meeting Raines tonight? And where?" Parker asked herself. _**

**_"Miss Parker do you think this exchange have something to do with...Sydney?" Broots asked trembling._**

**_"Lets hope not, but I think is time to have a little talk with that oxygenated bag of bones." Parker stated with repugnance. Before Broots had a chance to refuse, he was jerked from his chair and dragged out of the office by Miss Parker._**

_**Jarod's latest lair**_

**_Being so close to that hideous place again made him feel edgy and vindictive but now it was time to make things right one last time before disappearing. Jarod was just settling in after his rushed trip from Florida, when his laptop signaled the incoming message. He quickly dropped his duffle bag on the floor, sat at his desk and began to access the two messages awaiting him._**

**_As Jarod read the first message, a smile began to appear on his lips, "Good Job Angelo." His laughter echoed through the empty room, but his spirit was quickly darkened by the next anonymous message. He needed to contact Broots immediately and warn him. Time was running out._**

**_Jarod retrieved his cell phone from his jacket and pushed the pre-recorded number. After ringing continuously for a few minutes, a shaky voice finally answered. _**

**_"He...llo?" Broots' spooked voice came across the line. "Ja...Jarod?"_**

**_"Mr. Broots, listen carefully." Jarod was serious and direct. "You and Miss Parker need to leave The Centre NOW." _**

**_"Jarod, what about Sydney?" Broots objected. "Have you found anything?"_**

**_"Mr. Broots, You and Miss Parker are in grave danger." Jarod continued ignoring the techie's questions. "Leave NOW and don't TRUST anyone."_**

**_"But...but Miss Parker is on her way to talk to... Mr. Raines." Broots stopped for a moment and stuck his head out of the bathroom stall he was hiding in to make sure no one was listening before continuing. "We found a memo that was send to Mr. Raines. It talks about a meeting and an exchange taking place tonight."_**

**_There was no reply from the pretender. Broots just hated when Jarod played his little disappearing game. "Jarod are you still there?" Broots shouted as frustration and panic took control._**

**_"Yes Mr. Broots I'm here." There was silence again but Broots could hear the tapping of a keyboard in the background. "Mr. Raines and Mr. Lyle are gone. DO NOT FOLLOW THEM, if you do you'll endanger Sydney's life as well as your own." Saying that, Jarod terminated the call._**

**_"Jarod wait!" Broots called out, but all he heard was the dial tone._**

**_TBC_**

****

****

****

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Vanished**

**By Gemini-M**

_**Chapter 4**_

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One_

_Author's Note: Thank you, Elisa, ICD, pretender fan, airam4u, bloodymary2, Nans, Sirus183, phi4858, a reader, and Katt. for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad that all of you are enjoying my story and I promise the future chapters will be worth the wait, but not too long of a wait. I promise. Thank you and enjoy. Mercy_

_**"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." Mahatma Gandhi**_

_**On the Road to Dover**_

**_The weather had turned for the worst all of a sudden and the downpour made it almost impossible to even see the road at times. Jarod raised one hand away from the steering wheel and looked at his watch again. Frustrated he slammed the steering wheel with his fist. It was 3:15 p.m. and he was still about 40 miles outside of Dover. "At this speed I'm not going to arrive on time." Jarod thought aloud. With blind determination, he pressed down harder on the accelerator and hoped that he would not run into any accidents or end up in one himself. He just had to make it to that meeting on time. _**

**_It was 3:50 p.m. when Jarod finally arrived at the warehouse district on the outskirts of Dover. The torrential rain had not let up all afternoon, but now this horrible weather was working to his advantage. Under the shroud of the heavy rain and fog, Jarod was able to conceal his car behind the abandoned building and make his way up the fire escape to the roof undetected. By the time he reached the roof, he was drenched and shaking uncontrollably. Ignoring the bone chilling cold biting his face and hands, Jarod focused on his plan and quickly searched the rooftop for an opened skylight or air vent. A sudden flash of lightning illuminated the entire rooftop making him dive for cover to avoid being struck or detected. When he re-opened his eyes again, he saw an opening about twenty feet ahead. Crouching like a cat, he slowly moved toward the opening. Once he was over the dilapidated window, he cautiously pulled it open as far as he could and peeked inside. Jarod sighed, relieved when emptiness and silence was all that greeted him. As he was about to squeeze through the narrow opening of the skylight, he saw the headlights of an approaching car in the distance. Jarod looked at his watch and smiled. "Right on time."_**

**_Once inside the building, Jarod found himself crawling on an elevated walkway that encircled the entire building about one hundred feet above the ground. Concealed by the darkness, the pretender cautiously started looking for a good vantage point where he could observe and hear the exchange between the mysterious guest and Mr. Lyle. He was still shivering and he felt like a drowned rat, but at the moment all he could do was rub his hands vigorously to try to give his numb fingers some warmth and circulation._**

**_Just as he was about to climb down to hide behind some crates, the huge sliding door at the south end of the building opened slightly and Mr. Lyle walked in holding some kind of folder in his hand. "Damn" Jarod swore annoyed for not having enough time to reach the crates and be closer to this meeting. Instead he quickly dropped on his stomach and froze. From his place of surveillance up on the catwalk he really could not see Lyle's face clearly, but the gloved hand confirmed his identity. A few minutes later another figure, all dressed in black, moved out of the shadows and walked toward the center of the floor where Mr. Lyle was standing. The mystery man had his back towards Jarod and from the platform he neither could see his face nor hear their exchange, but there was something very familiar about this person and this exchange. It was like a strange Deja Vu. _**

**_The smaller man kept looking around nervously as he exchanged words with Mr. Lyle. After a few tense minutes, Lyle gave the folder to the dark figure and in return the other man handed over his briefcase and walked away swiftly. Immediately after the other man left, Lyle extracted his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. Terminating the very short conversation, Lyle put away his phone, looked at his watch and started to inspect the content of the briefcase leisurely. _**

**_Jarod wanted to follow the mysterious visitor but apparently Mr. Lyle had been instructed to stay put while the other man made his getaway safely. "Damn" Jarod hissed to himself. "Why doesn't he leave?" He really wanted to follow this guy to find out who was behind this exchange and what was in that folder. Unfortunately, he had no other choice but to stay hidden until Lyle was out of there. The last thing he needed right now was to be re-captured by the Centre._**

**_After about fifteen minutes, Lyle finally moved from his spot and exited the warehouse the same way he came in. As soon as Lyle was out of sight, Jarod jumped to his feet and climbed down from the platform as quickly as possible. The only alternative he had at the moment was to follow Lyle and maybe get some answers from him. He knew he was taking a big risk, but his gut told him Lyle had the answers to solve this little puzzle. Besides Lyle was long overdue for some payback, after what he had done to Kyle and Emily. _**

**_The Centre_**

**_For the past thirty minutes, Broots had been hiding in the bathroom stall trying to think of a way to persuade Miss Parker to leave the Centre like Jarod had advised. This was not going to be easy. Miss Parker was on the warpath today and Lyle and Mr. Raines were on the top of her list. She was determined to get to the bottom of Sydney's disappearance. "Maybe I could slip her a sedative and when she passes out..." Broots thought aloud. "Yeah right, and when she wakes up, I'm a dead man." He knew that sooner or later he would have to tell her about Jarod's call and then she was going to go ballistic. "I wish I could disappear like Sydney." _**

**_"BROOTS, ARE YOU STILL IN HERE?" Miss parker's infuriated tone snapped Broots back to reality._**

**_"OH...yes Miss Parker, I'm here." Broots stumbled out of the bathroom stall. "I'm sorry Miss Parker, I...I wasn't feeling very good." Broots could almost feel her piercing stare, but avoided her eyes and hurried to the sink to wash his hands. "I think it was that breakfast burrito I ate this morning." Broots smiled nervously as their eyes met in the mirror. "I should have known better; every time I eat them I get sick as a dog."_**

**_"Okay, okay never mind." Parker raised one hand in the air to stop Broots' rambling. "That's way too much information."_**

**_"Sorry Miss Parker."_**

**_"Lets go Broots. We need to find Raines." Parker blurted out as she moved toward the door. "I went to his office and he's gone. His secretary said that he went home an hour ago."_**

**_"MISS PARKER WAIT!" Broots ran and blocked her exit. "You...you can't do that."_**

**_"And why NOT?" Parker glared at the nervously little man._**

**_"Because...uh...Jarod called." The techie whispered._**

**_"WHAT?" "What do you mean Jarod called?" Parker asked slowly as she approached Broots with a menacing look in her eyes._**

**_"Well...he...he really didn't call me. He...uh...called...Syd...Sydney's number, and since I have Sydney's phone I...I spoke..."_**

_"STOP!" **Parker snapped at him angrily. Parker was standing so close; he could feel her breath on his face. "****What did Jarod say?"**_

**_"Jarod said that you and I were in grave danger and that we should leave the Centre right away." Broots stopped and moved back a few inches to regain some control. "He also said that Raines and Lyle were gone and that if we followed them, Sydney's life would be in danger." _**

**_Broots stared at Miss Parker in silence while she took in all this information. He could see the anger rising in her, but for an instant he also had seen sadness in her eyes when he mentioned Jarod's name. _**

**_"Miss parker, I really think we should listen to Jarod." Broots said with dread._**

**_"Since when do we listen to what the Lab Rat says?" Parker growled; the ice queen mask back in place._**

**_"Miss Parker, I don't think Jarod would lie to us about this, especially if Sydney's life is in danger." _**

**_"I don't care what Jarod thinks, I'm going to find Raines and get some answers out of that ghoul." Parker said as she pushed Broots out of her way. "Are you coming?"_**

**_Broots nodded in defeat and followed Miss Parker out of the bathroom. All he could do now was to pray and hope that their actions might not cost Sydney's life or their own. Miss Parker knew Jarod better than anybody else, and even though he was a pain in the ass, he would never allow any harm to come to Sydney or her. "Why wouldn't she listen to Jarod?" Broots asked himself frustrated._**

**_ "Man, Sydney must have had his hands full with the two of you when you were kids." Broots mumbled behind Parker. _**

**_"What did you say?" Parker turned around and gave him a stern look._**

**_"Uh...Nothing...M...Miss Parker." Broots stammered as he halted with panic written all over his face._**

**_Narrowing her eyes she glared at the techie for an instant, but decided against scaring him any further. Broots was already a nervous wreck and she needed him with a clear mind to do his job. Besides, even though she had never told him, she really respected him and treasured his friendship. He was one of the few people she could truly trust in this snake pit._**

**_"Lets go Broots, we don't have all day." Parker ordered as she turned to hide the smile that started to form in her lips. _**

**_The halls were almost deserted as Miss Parker stalked towards her office with Broots hurrying behind. As she pushed past the etched glass doors, Parker retrieved her cell phone from her jacket and dialed Sam's extension. While she waited for her sweeper to answer, Parker inspected the clip of her gun and then tucked it back in the holster at the small of her back. _**

**_"Sam, what do you have for me?" For the next few minutes Parker listened closely to Sam's report on his findings, while she paced the length of her office nervously. _**_**"I was afraid of that." Parker said more to herself than to the man at the other end.**_

**_After a few seconds of silence she continued. "Wait a minute Sam." Parker moved to her desk and started searching frantically through her address book. "Okay Sam, I have a new assignment for you. Write down this address. I need you to track Lyle's movements. Go to his apartment and wait there for me, but stay out of sight. Thanks Sam."_**

**_"Yes, call me immediately if he makes any move." Parker confirmed and then disconnected the call._**

**_"Did Sam find anything?" Broots asked cautiously._**

**_"Nothing." Parker replied with concern._**

**_"Miss Parker, what are we going to do now?"_**

**_"We are going to Raines' home to have a little talk with that eel and he better have some answers." Parker cried out angrily and rushed out of her office with Broots at her heels._**

**_Outside Lyle's apartment_**

**_The heavy clouds had dimmed the daylight significantly, but at least the rain had slowed down to a drizzle by the time Lyle reached his apartment. He parked his little sport car in his private garage and looked at his watch as he stepped out of his car. It was already 5:00p.m. Raines would be arriving in about an hour, but due to the new developments he needed to move up the meeting. Lyle leaned against the stairs that lead to his apartment and looked at the threatening clouds above as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. As he slowly climbed the stairs to his apartment, Lyle dialed a number and listen impatiently for a few seconds before the call was transferred to an answering service._**

**_"Damn, where are you now?" Lyle curse annoyed, but decided to leave a short message. "Raines, we have a problem. Your Lab Rat has found himself a private assassin and I have a feeling he's up to something." He looked at his watch again. "It's 5:05 already, come over as soon as you can." _**

**_From the safety of his car across the street, the pretender waited until Lyle entered his apartment and the lights were switched on. While driving from the warehouse, he already had simmed the best way to gain access to the apartment. Breaking in would not be a problem, since he had memorized the layout of Lyle's apartment from one of his previous visits. _**

**_Jarod rubbed his tired eyes and rested his head on the steering wheel. He hated the thoughts that were rushing through his mind on what he might have to do in this confrontation with Lyle. "I've spared your life in the past, but this time you have gone too far Lyle and nothing is going to save you now." Jarod thought aloud. "Sydney, I hope you can forgive me, but I have no other option." After a few minutes, he raised his head again and fixed his eyes on the illuminated apartment as his mind worked the final details of his plan. The time had come to take action and his feelings of guilt and doubt gave away to anger and determination._**

**_Before exiting his car, Jarod looked up and down the street once more to make sure Lyle's apartment was not under surveillance by the Centre or any of the other criminal organization that had dealings with the notorious Mr. Lyle. When he felt confident that there was no danger, he quickly exited his car and approached the apartment building._**

**_As he reached the foot of the stairs, Jarod stopped and glanced around at the garage area. Everything was still, except for the sounds of the raindrops in the surrounding plants and the rainspouts. Daylight was slowly disappearing, veiled by the dark clouds above, and the street lights were already flickering to life. Jarod took a deep breath and started climbing the steps leading to the Lyle's apartment. Just as he was about to reach the midpoint of the stairs, he was suddenly blinded by a bright flash and the force of a huge explosion threw him over the rail to the driveway below. _**

**_When Jarod finally came to, he was surrounded by debris and smoke. His mind was in a fog. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious or what he was doing in front of Lyle's apartment, but it was dark and it was raining again. He blinked the rain from his eyes and looked up to where Lyle's apartment once stood. It was gone and in its place there was only rubble and fire. "Oh My God!" Jarod said stunned. Staggering and in shock, Jarod stood very slowly and looked around at all the destruction. By some miracle he didn't have any broken bones, except maybe for some bruised ribs, but the pain in his head was unbearable and his ears were ringing very loudly. _**

**_"Son, are you alright?" Said a concerned voice from behind him._**

**_"I don't know." Jarod said confused. "What happened?"_**

**_Still kind of light-headed, Jarod felt someone taking him by the arm and leading him away from the building. When he looked down, he saw an old man smiling at him. The old man guided him carefully across the street and sat him down on the sidewalk right next to his car. _ **

**_"Son, you better wait here for the ambulance. You have a very nasty cut on your head." The old man said softly. "I'll try to get you a blanket. Wait here and don't move."_**

**_With his vision still in a blur, Jarod saw the old man walking away rapidly towards the demolished apartment. By now the scene was of total chaos. People were running out of other neighboring apartments and the sounds of fire trucks and ambulances were approaching from all directions. Jarod pushed himself up by leaning against the bumper of his car and gasped in pain as the movement put pressure on his ribs. He closed his eyes and leaned heavily on the trunk of his car as a wave of dizziness overtook him. He had to get away from there before the authorities and the Centre arrived to investigate. He looked up and saw Ambulances and fire engines approaching. Soon the street would be blocked to all traffic._**

**_When the dizziness subsided a little, Jarod started to move towards his car door. He had to try to leave as discreetly as possible, but the way he was swaying it was going to be very difficult. As he was about to open the car door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. _**

**_"And where do you think you're going?" A voice said firmly. _**

**_Jarod froze in sudden panic and then slowly turned to face a paramedic and the kind old man that had helped him earlier. He was left speechless and the pounding headache was making matters worse. He just couldn't think of any good excuse._**

**_"UH...I was going home." Jarod said sheepishly. "I feel fine."_**

**_"Son, I told you to wait here." The old man scolded him as he placed a blanket over his shoulder. "Now let these nice paramedics take care of that cut on your head."_**

**_"Young people, they never listen." The old man shook his head in disbelief as the paramedics escorted the pretender to the ambulance._**

**_Since he could walk, Jarod was slowly guided to the back of the ambulance and once inside, the paramedics immediately started to treat him._**

**_The street was now overflowing with spectators and the police had placed several barricades to keep the curious away and out of danger. Among the crowd, a suited man watched vigilantly as the pretender was taken into the ambulance. He moved through the crowd and walked back to his car. Once inside the car, he pulled the cell phone from his breast pocket and dialed a number. Shortly after, a female voice answered._**

**_"Miss Parker, we have a problem." Sam said eagerly._**

**_"I'm sorry to inform you, but there was an explosion in Mr. Lyle's apartment." He listened carefully to Miss Parker's reply before continuing. "It looks pretty bad Miss Parker." Sam stopped and listened again._**

**_"I think he was home because his car is in the garage. Well, what's left of it." _**

**_"I don't know Miss Parker, but if Mr. Lyle was in there, I don't think they are going to find all the pieces to put him back together again." Sam said with a smile as he listened to his boss again._**

**_"Yes Miss Parker, I'll try to find out right away."_**

**_"Miss Parker, there is something else." Sam paused for dramatic effect before breaking the news about the pretender. "Jarod is here and apparently he was pretty close to the explosion when it occurred, because he got himself all banged up. The paramedics are working on him right now." Sam stopped and waited a moment for his boss' next orders._**

**_"Yes Miss Parker, I'll watch him closely. Don't worry he's not going anywhere in his present condition." Sam replied coldly._**

**_Grinning and very confident, Sam closed his cell phone and returned it to his breast pocket. "This time the sly pretender is not going to get away. I'm not going to let Miss Parker down." Sam said to himself with determination. "It's time to put an end to this ridiculous man hunt." The big man exited his car and walked back to the crowd as he thought of a plan to snatch the pretender away from the paramedics without too much commotion._**

**_TBC_**

****

****

****

****


	5. Chapter 5

_**Vanished**_

_**By Gemini-M**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**_

_**Author's Note: Glad that everyone is enjoying this little adventure, and I hope future chapters will be as intriguing. Thanks for the wonderful reviews to: ICD, pretender fan, phi4858, bloodymary2, and Elisa. Your words are very encouraging.**_

_**"Without forgiveness life is governed by an endless cycle of resentment and retaliation." Roberto Assagioli**_

_**Mr. Raines' home**_

**_"Miss Parker, what happened?" _Broots asked with concern while staring at the dazedwoman sitting next to him._ "Did something happen to Sydney?"_**

**_"Lyle is dead." _Parker said emotionlessly.**

**_"What?...How?" _Broots said almost inaudibly.**

**_"There was an explosion." _ Parker paused for a moment still processing the news._ "And Sam found Jarod." _ Parker looked stunned. She tried to avoid Broots' eyes, but for a moment he had seen the emotional struggle in those deep blue orbs. **

**_"J...Jarod?" _Broots gasped. _"Is he...dead?"_**

**_"NO, I'm not that lucky."_Parker cursed, bringing her ice queen back in place. Noticeably annoyed she stepped out of the car and spat at Broots, _"Lets go Shaggy, we still need to have our little talk with Beelzebub."_**

**_"I'll be right there Miss Parker." _ Broots said embarrassed as he struggled with his seatbelt._ "It's stuck." _ **

**Miss Parker rolled her eyes annoyed and started walking towards Raines' house, leavingthe nervous techie fighting with the seatbelt. By the time Broots freed himself and caughtup with Miss Parker, she was already at the door ringing the bell. **

**_"Sorry Miss Parker." _Broots said almost out of breath._ "I think there is no one home Miss Parker."_**

**_"Good observation Sherlock." _Parker said sarcastically.**

**When there was no answer, Miss Parker walked to the window and tried to look inside, but the curtains were drawn. Not wanting to waste any more time, Miss Parker walked to the side of the house and opened the fence leading to the backyard. **

**_"Miss Parker, where are you going?" _ Broots cried in panic.**

_**"Looking for a way in."**_

**_"But...but what if a neighbor sees us and calls the police?" _Broots whispered as he hurried behind his determined boss. _"Miss Parker this is not right. I have a real bad feeling about this."_**

**_"Broots, SHUT UP!"_ Parker snarled.**

**Parker made her way to the backyard and when she tried the back entrance, fortune smiled upon her. The door was unlocked. Without hesitation, she turned the knob, slowly pushed the door open and drew her gun as she entered the house. Broots could feel his heart racing inside his chest and he felt sick to his stomach, but he could not leave Miss Parker alone now, especially after what Jarod had told him. He owed her and Jarod that much. He tried his best to swallow his fear and followed Miss Parker closely, although he still wished he was invisible or a hundred miles away from Satan's home. ** _**'IF Raines finds us breaking into his home, we will probably spend the rest of our life in renewal wing or worse.' ** _ **Broots thought to himself as he nervously wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and tried to stop the uncontrollable shaking of his knees. **

**_"Miss Parker, we really could get in big trouble for doing this." _ Broots pleaded but nothing could persuade his boss to change her plans. The tall brunette just ignored his pleas and continued her search through the house. **

**_"I hope we won't regret this. Wait, I'm already regretting it." _Broots muttered to himself._ "Am I the only sane person who thinks this is wrong?"_**

**_"Calm down Scooby, I don't think the Boogie man is home...yet." _**

**Parker walked agilely past the empty kitchen and proceeded to the connecting dinning room. The house was shrouded in darkness and an eerie silence. The only sound they could hear was the ticking of a huge grandfather clock against the far wall of the dinning room. Beyond the dinning room, there was a spacious living room and a long hallway leading to numerous rooms. Miss Parker walked ahead into the living room and switched on the light on an elegant Tiffany lamp that sat on an end table. The lighting was low but sufficient for them see their surroundings. The room was elegantly decorated with a large Persian rug, antiques and priceless paintings, but it looked uninhabited and cold. At the back of the living room, Miss Parker noticed another door, possibly a den or office. **

**Before continuing towards the hallway, Parker turned around and grabbed Broots by the arm, making the distracted and paranoid techie jump to attention. **

_**"Yes, Miss Parker?"**_

**_"Broots, I'll go check the rooms down the hall. You go check that room at the back of the living room." _Miss Parker released his arm and started walking away, but Broots stood frozen on the spot._ "NOW!"_**

**_"OH...Yes M...Miss Parker." _Broots answered, his voice shaking.**

**As if walking on eggshells, Broots crossed the living room with his eyes fixed on the door of the room in question. As he neared the door, Broots darted his eyes around nervously and called out whispering, _"M...Miss Parker, Miss Parker." _But silence was all he heard in that vast room. Miss Parker was gone.**

**_"Man, I hate this." _Broots complained silently as his trembling hand reached for the doorknob. Slowly he pushed the door open a few inches and peeked in, but the room was in total darkness. Closing his eyes, he reached in with his arm and started to feel the wall for a light switch. _ "Where is the darn switch?"_ Broots cursed as he realizes he had no choice but to enter the room now. Finally crossing the threshold, Broots moved cautiously towards the middle of the room and the silhouette of a huge desk, hoping to find some source of light. **

**Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed a small table lamp on the corner of the desk. With a shaky hand he pulled on the small metal chain, and blinked when the brightness assaulted his eyes. The huge mahogany desk before him was covered with files, DSA's, toys, newspapers and red notebooks, like the ones Jarod left behind for them about his pretends. Broots frowned at the strange display and muttered, _"What is Mr. Raines doing with all of these things from Jarod's pursuit? Maybe he's planning to put together a new retrieval team? And that means that we are...Oh My God, Miss Parker needs to see this."_**

**Distracted by all the pretender paraphernalia on top of the desk, Broots had overlooked the elegant leather chair behind the desk. When he looked up, he noticed for the first time that the chair was turned facing the wall. Impulsively, Broots reached forward with one hand and rotated the chair around. When the chair completed its turn, Broots looked up and he was petrified. The scene before him was something out of a horror movie and as much as he wanted to run from that room and scream, his legs were rooted in place and his mouth just didn't seem to work at that moment. Broots felt as if his heart had stopped and he wasn't sure if he was still breathing. There before him, sitting on his elegant chair was Mr. Raines. A very dead Mr. Raines. The old ghoul's shirt was covered with blood, and from where he stood, which was too close, he could see at least three gunshot holes. Raines mouth was slightly open as if he was about to speak and his eyes held a cold sickening stare. He could almost feel his dead eyes reaching out for his soul. **

**_"Broots...Broots did you find something?" _ Parker's voice made the terrified techie snapped out of his trance. Finally able to move his legs, Broots dashed out the door and almost into Miss Parker's arm. **

**_"M...M...Miss...P...Pa...Parker." _ Gasping for breath and his face livid with shock, Broots tried to speak, but all he could do was stutter uncontrollably,_ "Blood...Ja...Jarod's...b...books."_**

**_"Broots calm down." _Parker demanded as she grabbed the spooked man by the arms._ "What happened?"_**

**_"He...He's...D...Dead." _Broots answered, his voice shaking.**

**_"Who's dead?" _Parker asked concerned.**

**_"There." _Broots pointed to the room, unable to elaborate any further.**

**Leaving the distraught man standing alone in the middle of the living room, Parker hurried to the room Broots had indicated. When she approached the door and saw the scene inside, Parker gasped as her hand flew to her mouth to stop her scream. Immediately, her professional persona assumed control. She closed her eyes momentarily, slowed her breathing and switched off her emotions. The Centre had trained her well, and she had seen her share of corpses and murder scenes, especially some that would haunt her dreams forever, like her mother's and Thomas. This was just another casualty of the Centre and another job for the cleaners. The dead man before her might have been her fa...; she found it impossible to complete the word, but to her he was nothing more than a monster and the previous ruler of Hell.**

**_"Looks like the Reaper was busy today." _ Parker said as she looked over her shoulder _"First, Lyle's apartment and now this." _ **

**_"BROOTS PUT YOURSELF TOGETHER AND GET IN HERE." _ Parker called out angrily.**

**_"Sorry Miss Parker, is just that...finding...Mr. Raines like...that."_ Broots whispered as he avoided looking at the man behind the desk. _"I almost had a heart attack."_**

**_"Calm down Shaggy. He can't hurt you anymore." _Parker said with a sickly smile._ "What were you mumbling about Jarod and the books?" _ **

**_"All of these things from Jarod's pretend?" _Broots pointed at the items on top of the desk. _"Do you think Mr. Raines was assembling another retrieval team to remove...us?" _ **

**_"That's a good question." _Parker concurred as she moved around the desk. When she was behind Mr. Raines, she looked down, and her eyebrows rose in surprise. _"Well, well what do we have here?" _Parker reached down and picked up something from the floor. **

**_"What is it?" _Broots asked curiously.**

**_"Looks like someone left us a clue." _ Parker rose holding an origami figure in her hand. **

**_"What is that?" _Broots frowned.**

**_"It's Onisius, the Greek god of retribution." _Parker's face turned serious. _"Sydney and I found one just like this in Jarod's room at the beginning of the pursuit." _ **

**_"Do you think Jarod killed Raines and...Lyle?"_**

**Parker and Broots stared at each other in disbelief, as the same questions invaded their thoughts. _ 'Could Jarod had gone on a rampage and decided to take revenge against all the people who had stolen his life and made his existence a living hell?' _**

**_"No, Jarod can be many things, but he is not a cold-blooded murderer." _Parker said almost inaudibly. _"Besides, Raines and Lyle knew things about his family. Killing them would mean that he has given up and that's not Jarod. He will never give up. Not until he finds his family and the truth."_**

**_"Yeah, I don't believe Jarod did this." _ Broots said cautiously.**

**_"Okay Sherlock, lets get out of here." _ Parker said annoyed and exhausted, as she ran her hand through her hair. _ "Sydney is still missing, our two main suspects are dead and I need to call Sam and find out if he got Jarod." _ **

**_"Wait Miss Parker!" _Broots cried out._ "Don't we have to call the police or something?"_**

**_"NO, I'll call a clean-up team. With Sydney's life on the line, I don't want the police involved right now."_ Parker gave Broots a stern look and exited the room. Broots glanced once more in the direction of the gruesome scene and then ran after Miss Parker and out of the house.**

_**Outside of Dover**_

**The distinct sound of rain drops spattering on some kind of metal surface brought Sydney out of his mental haze. He felt miserable, and the pain in his head was unbearable. Furthermore to his disappointment, once again his face came in contact with the black material that continued to trap him in a world of darkness. But something had changed, the ground was no longer vibrating and now he was strapped to a chair. As his scattered thoughts began to form some sense of the whole situation, Sydney realized something. They had arrived at their destination. Desperately, he tried to loosen his bindings, but it was in vain. The ropes were very tight and he was too weak. He could not even remember when he had eaten last. Exhausted and frustrated from his lack of success, the old man sighed with resignation. He was at the mercy of his captors. **

**Suddenly, the sound of a door sliding open and then closing echoed through the room. From the way the sound had traveled, he was in a big empty room, maybe a warehouse, Sydney thought to himself. He turned his head slightly to track the direction of the footsteps as they approached. Then there was silence. He could sense that someone was nearby and watching him, but he remained quiet, waiting for the intruders to speak. He was not going to give them any satisfaction by showing his frustration and fear. **

**_"Good afternoon Doctor." _An unrecognizable voice broke the silence. _"How are you feeling?"_**

**_"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" _ Sydney asked sharply.**

**_"Doctor, where are your manners?" _ The voice mocked._ "It is impolite to answer a question with a question, and a distinguished professional like you should know that."_**

**Without warning, Sydney's head swung violently to the side as a fist made contact with his forehead. The excruciating pain that erupted inside his head almost made him lose consciousness, but someone grabbed his shirt viciously and shook him until he was alert and back tothis place of uncertainty and pain.**

**_"I'M THE ONE ASKING THE QUESTIONS, UNDERSTOOD?" _ The voice said furiously.**

**Sydney nodded obediently hoping that this madman would tell him what he wanted from him.**

**_"Good. See, that wasn't so difficult." _The stranger replied as he walked slowly around the bound man, like a predator stalking his prey._ "Now; you probably are wondering why we brought you here. Well, the time has come to abolish the Centre." _ He paused to observe the older man's reaction. _"And you are going to help me accomplish this. It is time to put an end to the Parker Legacy."_**

**Sydney thought about the man's remark for a moment. All of the sudden, Sydney felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He was part of the plan. He was being used as bait to remove the main players, the Parkers.**

**_"You are using me as bait to get to Miss Parker and the others." _Sydney said more as a statement than a question. **

**_"The Parkers are not the only ones in my list DOCTOR." _ The voice whispered in the old man's ear. _"There is another who is more important to the Centre and to you."_**

**Sydney gasped as realization hit him._ "Jarod" _His lips divulged the name before he could stop himself.**

**_"Very good Doctor. You are a very clever man."_**

**_"Jarod will not fall for your trap." _ Sydney took a deep breath trying to remain calm._ "Besides, we haven't heard from him in a long time. He has vanished."_**

**_"Not quite Doctor. I've been in contact with your Prodigy and he is doing everything just like I predicted or like you would say simmed. Once again, Jarod is the knight in shining armor." _His captor laughed with satisfaction and then walked away to answer his cell phone.**

**Sydney remained quiet as this new revelation launched him into a state of shock, anger and desperation. His mind was in turmoil. He just could not perceive the notion that Jarod would jeopardize his freedom and his life to rescue him. _ 'Why would he do that for me?' Sydney shook his head in disbelief. 'I contributed to the theft of his life. I aided the Centre in their twisted experiments, while keeping him locked-up for over thirty years, and now I'm helping the Centre to hunt him like an animal." I'm a monster just like them.' _ As he was trying to analyze this inconceivable situation, a distant memory flashed before him, bringing bitter tears to his tired eyes and making his heart ache. It was the image of a young boy looking at him with love and concern, and then he heard his words, _ "I'll be your family Sydney." _ The same words he had tried to ignore and forget back then, but he never could because he cared for that little boy. Now he understood Jarod's motives. He was family, the only family that little boy had known during all his years of captivity. As more tears streamed down his face and his throat tightened with emotions, Sydney whispered a silent prayer for the man he had always seen as a son, but was too much of a coward to let him know.**

**Suddenly, an angry roar was heard across the large room, bringing Sydney out of his troubled thoughts.**

_**"WHAT HAPPENED?"**_

**_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY TOOK HIM?" _The voice said angrily.**

**_"WHO TOOK HIM?" _**

**_"OKAY, FORGET IT." _ The man paused for a moment, and Sydney could hear him pacing. _"Move to the next stage of the operation and don't fail. You know the consequences if you do."_**

**Sydney remained quiet as the man approached him again. He didn't really want to infuriate this lunatic any further, but he had a gut feeling that something had gone terribly wrong with his plans and from his reaction, Jarod was probably involved.**

**He could hear the man preparing something nearby. He could hear the distinct sound of some plastic packaging being opened. With all his years of experience as a doctor and working for the Centre, it didn't take long for Sydney to figure out what was being prepared. It was some kind of intravenous feeding. **

**_"Okay Doctor, I know you're not going to like this, but we cannot have you getting all dehydrated or starving during your captivity." _The man said as he put a tourniquet on Sydney's arm.**

**_"This is really not necessary." _ Sydney said with as much control as he could. _ "Why are you doing this, if you are going to kill me anyways?"_**

**Once again Sydney was struck repeatedly across the face without mercy, while the psycho screamed his rules, _"I'M THE ONE IN CONTROL HERE DOCTOR. I WILL DECIDE WHEN IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE, AND REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE QUESTIONS."_**

**Sydney could taste the blood on his lips as he nodded in compliance once again. Trying to ignore the pain, he prayed that this madness would end soon, but most importantly, he prayed for Jarod to stay away from this monster. **

_**"Oh Doctor, I forgot to tell you. Your star pupil has run into some problems in his quest to save you."**_

**_"What happened to Jarod?"_ The old man asked cautiously.**

_**"Well, it seems that he was a little too close to the explosion that killed Mr. Lyle and..."**_

**_"IS HE HURT?" _Sydney interrupted again with concern clearly evident in his voice. _ "WHERE IS HE?"_**

**_"Doctor, I don't like to be interrupted when I'm speaking."_ The voice said with annoyance as he jabbed the needle into Sydney's arm, making the old man grimace in pain. **

**_"I was informed that your prodigy is once again under the care of the Centre, and even though that was not part of my plan, it doesn't matter."_ The man teased. _"I have a back-up plan and I can assure you that it will be successful with or without your pretender's help." _ **

**Sydney was stunned into silence with this new revelation. His heart sank within him and the pain of his guilt was suffocating. He had sworn to Catherine to protect them and ironically, he was being used as bait to lure them into a deadly trap. And to make matters worse, Jarod was hurt and locked away in that Hell again. _ "I'm sorry Catherine."_ Sydney murmured softly. **

**The sinister man walked around Sydney enjoying the evident torment the psychiatrist was experiencing as a result of his little game. In one swift motion the man reached forward and pulled the hood from his hostage's head. Sydney looked up startled, but the brightness blinded him momentarily. Slowly, his captor's face began to come into focus as his eyes adjusted to the light. The psycho just stood there smirking at him.**

**_"Why are you doing this?" _ Sydney words trembled with repugnance as he tried to recognize the face before him. _ "You were the other..." _**

**_"I'm glad that you recognized me Doctor."_ The man interrupted. _"That's funny because we never had the pleasure of meeting personally, since you were always too busy with your _ _GENIUS__."_ He paused and laughed. _"But after today, Jarod will only be a chapter in your memoirs._**

**For a few moments, the two men stared at each other with a hatred that was palpable. Sydney could feel his blood boiling in his veins, and if it wasn't for his restraints, he would kill this psychopath with his own hands. **

**_"YOU BASTARD, LEAVE JAROD ALONE. THE CENTRE IS THE ONE WHO KEPT YOU PRISONER NOT JAROD." _ Sydney snapped furiously at the man. _"THEY ARE THE ONES WHO TURNED YOU INTO A SOCIOPATH."_**

**Enraged, the man approached Sydney and punched him on the face. Placing his hands on the arms of the chair, he leaned forward until his face was a few inches from Sydney. He looked at the old man menacingly and said, _"I REALLY DON'T CARE DOCTOR. YOUR GENIUS HAS ALWAYS BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE LIKE THE CENTRE. THIS TIME I WILL BRING THE CENTRE TO ITS KNEES, I WILL DESTROY ALL THOSE WHO BETRAYED ME, AND I WILL KILL JAROD." _ The disturbed man said with an evil smile. _ "MY WRATH WILL ANNIHILATE THEM ALL."_**

**Once again Sydney's world almost faded into blackness. Trying to remain conscious after the brutal blow, Sydney blinked and shook his head slightly. _"You will not get away with this." _Sydney slurred out. _"If you hurt Jarod or Mis_s Parker, I will kill you."**

**The madman ignored the old man's threats and walked away as his laughter echoed through the huge empty warehouse. **

_Outside Lyle's apartment._

**Sam pulled his cell phone from his breast pocket and glanced at the unconscious man in the back seat of the town car. He still could not believe how well his plan had work, and how quickly he had convinced the paramedics to release the pretender under his care. Sam smiled as he recalled the look of shock in Jarod's face when he saw him standing in the ambulance door. **

**He raised the phone to his ear and waited for the line to connect. After a few minutes an irritated female voice answered.**

**_"Miss Parker, this is Sam."_ The man straightened in his seat, as if coming to attention, before giving his report. **

_**"I don't know ma' am, the fire-fighters are still putting out the fire and they had not recovered any bodies yet."**_

**_"Miss Parker, do you want me to wait here until I find out something about Mr. Lyle's fate?" _Sam listened carefully for his boss' next order.**

**_"No ma' am, Jarod is right here with me. He didn't get away this time." _ Sam stated proudly.**

**_"Sorry ma' am, but he is out cold." _ Sam paused for a moment before explaining._ "He was a little uncooperative and I had to use some force to restrain him."_**

**_"No Miss Parker, I was able to take him away from the authorities without problems."_ Sam proceeded to explain how his brilliant plan had worked in capturing the elusive pretender. _"I told the paramedics that Jarod was my brother-in-law and that he had wondered off after having one too many drinks." _Sam grinned widely as he heard Miss Parker's laughter in theline._ "Then I added that if something happened to him, my sister would just kill me! After that, they just handed him over to me without any questions." _ **

**_"Thank you Miss Parker."_ Sam replied beaming. **

**_"DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE HIM TO YOUR HOME?"_ Sam asked surprised. _"But Miss Parker..."_**

**_"No ma' am, there is no problem, is just that the paramedics told me that he should be taken to a hospital. They said that he had a concussion and he might have a few broken ribs."_ Sam looked over his shoulder to check on the unconscious pretender. _"Miss Parker, he got messed up pretty bad." _Sam said with some concern. _"From what was left of Lyle's apartment, Jarod is lucky to be alive." _ **

**_"Okay, Miss Parker." _The sweeper replied somewhat confused after listening to his boss' instructions and latest development. Sam looked at his watch; It was already 6:15pm. _"Yes Miss Parker, I understand. I'm about half an hour from your home. I'll meet you there."_ Noticeably puzzled, Sam stared at the ruins of Lyle's apartment while he closed his cell phone and returned it to his jacket breast pocket. **

**_"Now that Mr. Raines and Mr. Lyle have gone the way of the dodo, who's going to be running the show?"_ Sam asked himself. Before pulling away from the curb, Sam looked back once more to check on his passenger and replied, _"Boy, you're in for quite a surprise when you wake up. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now."_**

**TBC**

****


	6. Chapter 6

_Vanished_

_**By Gemini-M**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**_Disclaimer_: _See Chapter 1_**

_**Author's Note: Thank you to the faithful readers who have left such wonderful reviews: phi4858, Sirus183, Elisa and Nans. Hope that you will all enjoy the rest of my story, and there are a few more surprises ahead in this little adventure. Also a million thanks to my beta reader, Jaccione. Thanks and Enjoy.**_

_**"It is impossible to go through life without trust. That is to be imprisoned in the worst cell of all, oneself." Graham Greene.**_

_**Outside Mr. Raines' home**_

**Terminating the conversation with Sam, Miss Parker closed her cell phone slowly and stared silently at the darkness that engulfed the house of her former boss and tormentor. The events of the past twelve hours had sent her world into a state of total chaos. First, Sydney had mysteriously disappeared from the Centre without explanation, and so far they had not found a single clue to his whereabouts. Next, the two people who they thought were involved in Sydney's disappearance had been conveniently eliminated. So now they were back to square one. The only positive outcome of this whole situation was that Sam had managed to capture Jarod, but even that good fortune could easily change, knowing how Jarod always found a way to escape and ridicule her.**

**Nervously and unaware of her passenger's scrutinizing gaze, Miss Parker began taping her fingers on the steering wheel as her hidden emotions betrayed her and forced her to confront this new predicament. ** _'Why had her stomach turned into knots when Sam had informed her about Jarod's injuries?' _ ** Parker thought confused. ** _ 'She should care less about what could happen to that annoying and conceited Lab Rat, and yet she just could not erase the thoughts of his condition or what her life would be like without his constant interventions, his constant mocking and his constant reminders to seek the truth to their past.' _** Parker shook her head trying to dislodge these unsettling thoughts from her mind, but undeniably they pointed to the one truth she didn't want to admit. ** _'Jarod was and always had been her constant. No matter how many times she had pushed him away or rejected him. He always came back. Even though, she had not seen it until now or simply chose to ignore it, Jarod still was that faithful friend from her childhood.' _**Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. ** _"He never abandoned me."_ **Parker murmured to herself.**

**_"Did you say something Miss Parker?" _Broots' voice jolted her from her reverie.**

**_"What?"_ Parker answered disoriented. _ "No, nothing."_ Avoiding Broots' eyes, Parker quickly started the car and sped away. **

**_"Miss Parker, where are we going?" _Broots asked cautiously, while he held on for dear life to the handle of his door. _"Did something happen?"_**

_**"To my house, but first we have to stop by the pharmacy." **_

**_"The pharmacy?" _Broots said surprised. **

**_"Yes, we are going to need some pain killers and medical supplies." _Parker answered emotionless.**

**_"Medical supplies?"_ Broots asked with interest. _"Who's hurt?"_**

_**"Jarod."**_

**_"What happened Miss Parker?"_ Broots voiced was now filled with concern. _"Is he hurt bad?"_**

**_"Why are you so worried about the Lab Rat anyways?" _Parker said coldly.**

**_"Sorry Miss Parker, I...I know you don't like the guy but..."_ Broots raised his hand in defense when the woman next to him shot daggers with her look. _"and...and you have plenty of reasons, but he's really not a bad guy you know. Plus he's trying to help us find Sydney."_**

**_"Oh Great, first I had to endure Sydney's mothering, and now you want to start a fan club for the Lab Rat." _Parker said annoyed. _"Did the genius finally get into your head as well?" _ **

**_"OH No Miss Parker, is not like that, it's just that...I owe Jarod." _Broots remained quiet for a moment, building up his courage to explain his reasons. _"Jarod helped me get my little girl back."_**

**Miss Parker was baffled by Broots' revelation. Parker stared straight ahead at the road not wanting to show her shock to the man sitting next to her. _ 'She just couldn't figure out Jarod. Why would he help the same people who pursued him relentlessly and had kept him locked up most of his life? He was truly an enigma and in a strange way that's what made him so special.' _ **

**After a few minutes of silence, Parker asked, _"So what did Boy-Wonder do to obtain your allegiance?"_**

**_"Jarod sent some information about my ex-wife's gambling to the court during the custody trial, and that helped me get Debbie back." _ Broots continued with apprehension. _"Miss Parker, I know my job is to help you capture him, but it doesn't mean I have to like it, or that I have to agree with all the things the Centre has done to him and others."_**

**_"I know Broots, but now our main concern is to find Sydney." _Parker shot back, quickly changing the subject.**

**A few minutes later they arrived at a local pharmacy in Blue Cove. Parker exited her car and rushed into the store with Broots at her heels. Within half an hour they were out of the pharmacy with all the needed supplies and back on the road en route to Miss Parker's house. **

_**Miss Parker's home**_

**It was 7:00p.m. by the time Miss Parker and Broots arrived at her home. As she pulled into her driveway, Parker could see the black Centre sedan parked at the curve. Just before stepping out of her car, Parker turned towards her techie, her ice-queen mask back in place, and said _"Broots get the supplies, I need to talk to Sam." _ **

**Without any question, Broots grabbed the bag of supplies at his feet and stepped out of the little sports car. Walking rapidly towards the steps that lead to the porch, Broots looked around nervously as he remembered Jarod's words, _"Mr. Broots, You and Miss Parker are in grave danger." _He hated to be out here in the open. He felt like a sitting duck in a shooting gallery. Just a few yards away, he could see Miss Parker talking to Sam, but there was no sign of Jarod. He quickly climbed the steps to the porch and stood by the door waiting for the others to come. _"Come on Miss Parker." _Broots mumbled under his breath. His imagination was just running wild, and he already could see a sniper in the bushes pointing his riffle at them. Unable to stay put any longer, Broots dropped the plastic bag by the door and walked hurriedly down the steps toward Miss Parker and Sam. **

**Miss Parker looked into the back seat, but it was too dark. All she could see was a body stretched out on its side. **

**_"Is he awake?"_ Parker asked dryly. **

**_"He was moving around a little,"_ Sam lean forward and looked into the backseat. _"but I think he's still kind of spaced out from the bump on the head."_**

**_"Okay, get him out of there."_ Parker ordered.**

**_"Yes ma' am!"_ Sam replied firmly and opened the back door.**

**Immediately, Sam reached in and tapped Jarod on the leg._ "Jarod wake-up, come on."_**

**Jarod blinked and struggled to sit up, but his disorientation and dizziness forced him back down again. The voice that called to him sounded muffled, but he started to recognize it. It was Miss Parker's sweeper, Sam. He knew that he had to think of something fast to get away from this gorilla before the others came, but it was not going to be easy in his present condition. He would only have one chance. **

**When Sam reached in again and grabbed his handcuffs to pull him out, Jarod gathered all his remaining strength and kicked the man in the groin as hard as he could. **

**Groaning in excruciating pain the sweeper flew back crashing into Broots. The momentum sent both men to the ground in a mass of tangled bodies. Infuriated by the spectacle, Miss Parker rolled her eyes and drew her gun from her holster, ready to handle the situation. **

**Unaware of Miss Parker's presence, Jarod stumbled out of the car ready to take flight. When he turned around, he came face to face with his huntress pointing her 9mm at his heart. Jarod was too stunned to even move and all he could do was stare at Miss Parker angrily. She had not changed much since their last meeting on that damned island, and seeing her again just helped reopen a bleeding wound. **

**_"Looks like the chase is over Jarod."_ Parker said with an icy smile. _"Well this is a surprise; the great pretender is rendered speechless."_**

**Parker slowly approached the tall man, stopping only a couple of feet away. She shuddered at the sight before her. The pretender was gasping for breath and his face was ashen with shock. There were scratches on his face, a visible contusion on his stubble covered chin and he had a bandage on the left side of his forehead. His face and hair looked about the same as the last time she saw him on the Island of Carthis, but there was something different and frightening about him. Jarod's face had a look of anguish and defeat. Suddenly a flash of lighting brought a painful memory back to life. The images began to play in her mind, like a movie. She was back on that cursed island, kneeling in a dark and desolate cemetery while the freezing rain poured down on her and blended with her tears. She had just discovered the evil legacy of the Parker family and who she was. All of the sudden Jarod was standing next to her. He was soaking wet and his hair was already plastered to his face. Jarod looked down at her with concern and asked, _ "Miss Parker, are you alright? What's wrong?" _ Once again, Jarod was there at her side supporting her during another difficult moment in her life. **

**_"I hope you're ready to kill me this time, because I'm not going back to the Centre."_ Jarod shot back furiously, jolting her out of her reverie.**

**Parker was surprised by Jarod's angry outburst, but the pain in his eyes betrayed his words. The same pain and sadness she had seen in her friend's eyes so many years ago, but ignored. Maybe this time she would not look away. **

**_"Well, that's up to you Jarod." _Parker said harshly.**

**Before Miss Parker was able to react, Sam was back on his feet and launching at the cuffed man. Jarod suddenly realized that kicking the burly sweeper in the groin was a big mistake. The huge man wanted to settle the score, and from the fire in his eyes, he was ready to rip off the pretender's head. In the confusion, Miss Parker was pushed aside and landed on her butt on the lawn. Jarod was able to block Sam's first blow to his face, but hindered by the cuffs and his injuries, he was unable to stop the following punch to his side. Jarod gasped in pain as he fell against the parked car and finally crumbled to the ground, twisted in agony. Just before his world faded into darkness, he heard Miss Parker's angry voice and those beautiful legs moving towards him and the form that stood above him. **

**_"SAM, STOP!"_ Parker shouted. _ "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_**

**_"Sorry Miss Parker, I wasn't thinking."_ Sam said embarrassed. _"It will not happen again."_**

**_"IT BETTER NOT!"_ Parker said fuming. _"Right now, I need Jarod in one piece and thinking straight to help us find Sydney." _ Parker took a deep breath to calm herself and then continued in a murderous tone, _"When this is over I don't care if you two tear each other to pieces, but for now_ _ HANDS OFF, UNDERSTOOD?"_**

**_"Yes ma' am." _ Sam replied obediently but very surprised at Miss Parker's reaction.**

**Parker looked down at the unconscious man and then over at Broots who was still sitting on the lawn with his mouth agape. _"Are you planning to sit there all night and look at the stars or are you going to come here and help Sam?"_**

**_"OH Yes Miss Parker, I'm sorry." _ Broots said and jumped to his feet. **

**Without delay, both men carried the unconscious pretender into the house before any of the neighbors reported the disturbance. Once inside the house, Parker ordered Sam and Broots to put Jarod in the guest room and handcuff him to the bed post. **

**While the men were taking Jarod to the guest room, Parker rushed to her den and got her laptop. When she returned to the living room, Broots was there waiting for her. **

**Parker handed the laptop to the techie as she clear an area on the coffee table for Broots to work. _ "Here, get to work. Go to the Centre's mainframe and see if you can find something on Sydney." _ **

**_"Okay Miss Parker, but I checked this morning and I couldn't find anything." _ Broots rubbed his balding head nervously. _ "Miss Parker do you think Sydney is still alive?"_**

**Parker looked at Broots sharply, but immediately softened her demeanor. She hated to admit this, but that thought had crossed her mind numerous times today. _"Lets hope so."_ She finally said her voice low and filled with concern. Then Parker looked at Broots questionably and asked, _"Where's Sam?"_**

**_"He's standing guard outside the room where we put Jarod." _Broots answered as he began to type frantically on the laptop.**

**"_Call me if you find something."_ Parker removed her jacket and threw it on the back of the couch. _"I'm going to make some coffee."_ Parker sighed tiredly as she walked towards the kitchen. _"It's going to be a long night." _ **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In a state of half consciousness, Jarod could hear his own moaning. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, he raised his head slightly and started to scan the surroundings nervously. The room was almost in total darkness, except for the faint light of a small lamp. At first he could not remember how he got there or where he was, but a photo on the night table brought back the events of the past few hours. _"Miss Parker's home." _ Jarod hissed to himself as he dropped his head back down on the pillow. He felt wretched and the pain on his side had worsened to a point that the mere act of breathing made it almost unbearable. Cautiously, he tried to raise himself up on his elbows, but painfully discovered he was cuffed to the bed post. The awkward movement put more strain on his sore ribs and caused him to cry out in pain. **

**At the sound of Jarod's groan, Sam rushed into the room and turned on the room light. The sudden brightness made the pretender shield his eyes with his free arm, while his eyes adjusted to the assaulting glare. When Sam's face came into focus, both men stared at each other angrily for a few minutes in a deadly silence. Struggling and biting down against the pain Jarod managed to sit up, without taking his eyes away from the menacing sweeper.**

**_"Are you here to finish the job for Miss Parker?"_ Jarod hissed at the sweeper.**

**_"Unfortunately not, Lab Rat."_ Sam spat angrily. _"Today is your lucky day. Miss Parker needs you in one piece; otherwise, you would be pushing up daisies like Lyle and Mr. Raines." _**

**_"WHAT?"_ Jarod gasped. _ "MR. RAINES IS DEAD ALSO?"_**

**_"Yeah, Dead as a door nail."_ Sam replied with a smirk.**

**Jarod just sat stunned for a few minutes. He still could not believe the fact that Mr. Raines and Lyle were really dead._ "This is not good." _Jarod murmured softly. _"He's eliminating all the top players and that means Miss Parker is next."_**

**_"What are you mumbling about?"_ Sam asked annoyed. _"You're beginning to sound like Angelo."_**

**_"Sam Listen carefully!" _Jarod said with a concerned look on his face. _"You need to get Miss Parker and Broots away from here. Whoever killed Raines and Lyle is planning to kill them too."_**

**_"How do you know this?" _ Sam shot back suspiciously. _"For all we know, you might be the killer. As a matter of fact, you are the number one suspect in Miss Parker's list."_**

**_"WHAT?"_ Jarod growled in pain and held his side, while gasping for breath. Sam's revelation had shocked him, causing him to jerk in anger. _"Why...would...Miss Parker...think...that...I...Killed...them?"_**

**_"Because they kept you locked-up for over thirty years, they've used you, they've tortured you and they tried to kill your family." _ Miss Parker said with spite as she entered the room. _"Jarod, everyone has a breaking point, and I believe you have reached yours. IT WAS TIME FOR RETRIBUTION."_**

**_"NO MISS PARKER, YOU'RE WRONG." _ Jarod's eyes held her for a moment. When he spoke again, his voice was low and shaking, _ "Miss Parker, you know I could never kill them...they held the secret to my past." _Jarod closed his eyes and leaned back against the head board defeated. He was trying to remain calm, but he just couldn't stop the uncontrollable trembling from the cold, pain and shock.**

**_"Sam leave us alone, and go see if Broots found something about Sydney."_ Parker said over her shoulder as she stared blankly at the shaken pretender.**

_**"Are you sure Miss Parker?"**_

_**"Yes, Go. I'll be fine." ** _

**Trying to remain calm, Parker walked to the window and pulled the curtain aside. She stared into the darkness for a few minutes in order to slow down her breathing, but it was useless. She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She didn't even want to look at him. She was not ready to confront him after what happened back on that damn island. _'This is ridiculous.' _ Parker scolded herself inwardly. _ 'I'm in control here and I'm not going to allow him to do this to me again.' _ **

**When she finally turned to look at Jarod, he was deep in thought. _'He's probably simming a plan of escape.' _ Parker thought as she stared angrily at the pretender and decided to make her move. Without warning, she stalked towards the bed making Jarod jerk in surprise and moaned in pain. He was still shivering miserably, but she quickly looked away and ignored him. She reached into the night table and grabbed her cigarettes and a lighter. After she lit the cigarette she began pacing the room casually.**

**Jarod looked at her in shock. He thought that maybe she would at least ask about his injuries or how he felt, but she would not even look at him. In the past six years she had threatened to shoot him many times and he knew she could have done that on numerous occasions, but deep inside he always believed that she would not harm him intentionally. Maybe he was wrong after all. **

**_"OKAY JAROD, TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" _ Parker growled as her eyes bore into him. _"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SYDNEY'S DISAPPEARANCE?"_**

**_"Miss Parker, I only know what Broots told me and what..."_ Jarod stopped himself. He was not about to reveal his source inside the Centre. With all the new developments, the Centre might be in its final hours, but his friend was still trapped in the pits of that Hell.**

**_"WHAT?" _ Parker shouted.**

**Jarod blinked and covered his eyes with his free hand as a wave of dizziness and pain overwhelmed him._ "Wait, give me a minute." _Jarod murmured softly.**

**_"Are you alright?"_ Parker asked almost inaudibly.**

**Jarod ran his hand through his wet and tousled hair and slowly reopened his eyes. When his eyes met Parkers, to his surprise, her eyes held a look of concern, but she quickly diverted her gaze.**

**_"It's my head. It feels like it's going to explode."_ He said with a weak smile. _"Then I feel like I'm on a merry-go-round." _ **

**_"Do you want something for the pain?"_ Parker asked avoiding his eyes.**

**_"Not now, let me finish telling you what I've discovered." _Jarod pulled against the cuffs on his left wrist accidentally and growled in pain again. Holding his side tightly with his free arm he took in a few slow breaths and then continued. _"Someone was blackmailing Lyle. This person was threatening to send information to the Triumvirate about Lyle's dealings with the Yakuza and other notorious organizations, plus informing the authorities about Lyle's cannibalistic activities and the possible connection to all those unsolved murders of Asian women." _Jarod said with disgust.**

**_"But why did they take Sydney?" _ Parker asked confused.**

**_"They are using him as bait." _Jarod replied in a dangerous voice.**

**_"They?" _ Parker replied.**

**_"Yes, one person alone could not carry out this plan."_ Jarod was silent for a moment._ "Miss Parker, whoever is behind this is eliminating all the top players. It's not a matter of blackmail anymore."_**

**_"I don't understand." _ Parker frowned.**

**_"Miss Parker with Raines and Lyle gone...you might be next on the list." _Jarod looked at Parker with concern.**

**Slowly in a daze, Parker lowered herself at the foot of the bed and sat there motionless. Jarod's revelation had made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight. Jarod was probably right. Since the beginning of this ordeal, her inner sense had been giving her warnings, but she just refused to listen. Maybe if she had listened, Sydney would be safe now.**

**_"Miss Parker, are you alright?"_ Jarod leaned forward cautiously trying to reach her hand.**

** Parker leapt off the bed and moved out of his reach. She didn't want Jarod to see her vulnerable. She had to be strong and she was not going to allow him to manipulate her emotions like he had done in the past. When she looked at him again, her face had turned serious. _"Tell me Jarod, why were you at Lyle's apartment when the explosion occurred?" _**

**Jarod sighed tiredly and reclined his head back against the headboard. _"I received an e-mail about a meeting between Lyle and the blackmailer in a warehouse outside of Dover." _ **

**_"So you know who's behind this?" _ Parker asked hopefully.**

**_"No, due to the bad weather, I arrived at the meeting a little late." _ Jarod stopped and rubbed his eyes again. _"I didn't have enough time to get into a good position to observe the meeting." _ Jarod yanked the cuffs in frustration. "_I couldn't see the face of the man meeting with Lyle." _ **

_**"DID YOU HEAR ANY OF THE EXCHANGE, WAS THIS GUY ALONE, DO YOU THINK THIS PERSON IS SOMEONE FROM THE CENTRE, THINK JAROD!" **_**Parker demanded almost in a panic.**

**_"NO, I DON'T KNOW!" _Jarod shouted back._ "But there was something very familiar about this guy." _ Jarod said thoughtfully and remained silent for a moment as if watching the event all over again in his mind. **

**_"JAROD!" _****Parker snapped at the distracted pretender._ "What else happened in the meeting?"_**

_**"Lyle gave the man a folder and he received a briefcase in return."**_

**_"What do you think was in the folder Lyle exchanged?" _Parker whispered.**

**_"I don't know Miss Parker." _ Jarod rubbed his eyes trying to stay focused. He was still shaking pretty badly and the pain in his head made it difficult to think. _ "Parker, I tried to follow the other guy, but I think Lyle was instructed to wait a while before leaving. So, I was stuck there." _Jarod said with a tone of defeat.**

**_"So you decided to follow Lyle Instead." _Parker finished for him.**

**_"Yes, I was going to try to get some information from him, but...You know the rest." _Jarod said as he stared into her eyes. All of the sudden he started to sneeze and the jerking of his body made him groan in pain once again._ "Damn it" _Jarod hissed as he put pressure on his ribs and closed his eyes tightly.**

**Jarod's face was contorted in pain as he tried to find a comfortable position within the limitations of the restraint. Parker glanced at him with concern, but immediately looked away again. _"Am I doing the right thing?"_ Parker murmured to herself feeling totally lost, but in the back of her mind, her inner sense was telling her to Trust him. She had seen the pain and concern in his eyes, and deep in her heart she knew that Jarod would never hurt her or Sydney. Now they both wanted the same thing, to save Sydney. Maybe it was time to accept his help and have a truce, at least until Sydney was back safe. Once again she heard her inner sense, Trust him. To her relief, there was a knock at the door, taking her attention away from the man in agony and her dilemma.**

**_"Come in." _Parker called.**

**_"Miss Parker, is everything alright?"_ Sam asked from the doorway. _"I heard some shouting."_**

**_"Everything is fine Sam." _Parker answer dryly. _"Did Broots find anything?"_**

**_"No ma' am, nothing yet." _Sam answered and frowned when he looked towards themoaning pretender on the bed. _ "Miss Parker can I get something for you or...Jarod?"_**

_**"No Thanks Sam."**_

**As soon as Sam left the room, Parker came to a decision. Without any explanation, she headed for the door and said over her shoulder,_ "Don't move. I'll be right back."_**

**Jarod just lifted his head from the pillow and commented sarcastically,_ "Don't worry, I'm having too much fun to leave you now." _**

**_"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying your stay Jarod." _Parker shot back and exited the room.**

**Parker rushed past the living room without even looking at the two stunned men sitting there. Once in the kitchen, she immediately headed for the coffee pot and served herself a cup of the warm liquid. She closed her eyes and savored its reviving aroma with all her senses. After refilling her cup again, she grabbed the plastic bag with the medical supplies and a bottle of water. Upon reentering the living room, Parker took her jacket from the couch and approached Broots, who was engrossed in his search of the Centre's mainframe. **

_**"Anything yet Broots?"**_

**"_Not much Miss Parker. All I got so far is an e-mail from my friend Wincky. You know the guy with the facial tic that works down in the infirmary."_**

**_"Sorry we haven't had the pleasure." _Parker looked at Broots frustrated._ "Well, what did you friend say?"_**

**_"Oh yes, Wincky said that early today, around 7:30a.m., there was some kind of disturbance down in the infirmary. They had a lock-down and Mr. Lyle was down there shouting orders to the doctors and nurses." _Broots punched a few more keys and then pointed toward the screen. _"Look at this Miss Parker, the Centre's helicopter flight log shows a transport from the Centre to an unspecified location at 7:40a.m." _ **

**_"I knew that Bastard was behind Sydney's disappearance." Parker said fuming, and then she patted Broots' shoulder and said, "Good Job Broots, keep looking." _**

**As Miss Parker entered the hallway towards the guest room, Sam followed her and asked with concern,_ "Miss Parker are you sure that it's safe for you to be in the room alone with Jarod?"_**

**_"Don't worry Sam, I can handle him." _ Parker smiled and walked back to the room.**

**In a huff, Sam entered the living room and started pacing nervously. He didn't like what Miss Parker was doing. Jarod was a dangerous man and he would do anything to regain his freedom. If something happened to Miss Parker, he could never forgive himself.**

**_"What's wrong with you?"_ Broots asked curiously.**

**_"I don't like the idea of Miss Parker being in there alone with the Lab Rat."_ Sam replied angrily.**

**Broots snickered and when Sam glared back he continued, _"Don't worry Sam, Miss Parker can take care of herself, plus Jarod would never harm her."_**

**_"I'm not so sure of that." _Sam said with distrust. **

**"Broots looked at Sam and smiled, _"At first, I didn't trust Jarod either, but lately I've started to see the real picture."_**

**_"Broots, what are you talking about?" _ Sam shot back with a quizzical look.**

_**"Jarod would never hurt Miss Parker, in fact he would willingly risk his life for her and he has done that in the past." **_

**_"You're telling me that those two have a thing for each other?"_ Sam asked in shock.**

**_"What was her reaction when you told her about Jarod being hurt in the explosion?" _ Broots stared expectantly at the confused sweeper.**

_**"I really don't know, but she was silent for a moment." **_

**_"Sam _ _I was sitting next to her in the car and I saw her face. She looked pretty shocked and concern." _Broots whispered.**

**_"I'll be damned! No wonder the Lab Rat remained free all these years." _Sam scratched his head and thought for a moment. _"That's why she almost ripped my head off when I clobbered Jarod outside."_**

**_"Well my friend, if I were you I would listen to her warning about HANDS OFF." _****Broots said as he raised his eyebrows and nodded at Sam.**

**After a few minutes of silence, Sam looked at Broots seriously and asked, _"Do you think Jarod killed Mr. Raines and Lyle?"_**

**_"No, I don't think so." _Broots answered quickly without hesitation. _"Jarod is not a cold blooded killer."_**

**With a look of repugnance Sam locked eyes with Broots and said, _"Well let me tell you something, with the atrocities that I have seen those two monsters inflict upon Jarod and others at the Centre. It's motive enough, and if I were Jarod, I would have killed those two bastards a long time ago."_**

**Broots felt nauseous after hearing Sam's remark. He nodded in agreement and returned his attention back to the screen in front of him and his search for their missing friend.**

_**"This is weird." Broots frowned.**_

**_"What?" _Sam quickly crossed the room and stood next to Broots, his attention instantly on the computer screen. _ "Did you find something on the Doc?"_**

**_"I don't know yet, but there is a new message in Sydney's e-mail. It was sent to him about an hour ago." _ **

**_"Well, open it up Broots, maybe it's some news about the Doctor." _Impatiently, Sam slapped the techie on the shoulder to make his point. **

**_"OUCH!...Okay...okay, I'm hurrying." _ Broots complained as he rubbed his shoulder while waiting for Sydney's personal mail to open. _"Okay, here it is."_**

**_"What is it?"_**

**_"I don't understand." _ Broots scratched his balding head puzzled. _"It's a newspaper article about a young woman that was killed in a car accident early today. It says that the police are investigating the accident and they suspect foul play. There is a picture but no name. She was beautiful." _When Broots glanced at Sam, his eyes were fixated onthe photograph. **

** _"Sam do you know who she is?" _ **

**_"I'm not sure Broots, but she looks very familiar." _**

**_"Maybe Miss Parker knows who she is." _ Broots said hopefully.**

**Sam's suspicious nature immediately told him this was no accident. There was something very wrong with this picture, and this woman's death was probably another missing piece of a very twisted puzzle. He looked at the face of his nervous friend and said almost inaudibly,_ "I don't know Broots, but I have a real bad feeling about this."_**

**_TBC_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Vanished_

_**By Gemini-M**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**_

_**Author's Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews to rev2004, phi4858, sirus183, NYT, pretender fan, and Nans. Hope that you guys don't mind the long chapters. This little adventure is almost over and even though this chapter is about inner battles, I promise the chapters ahead will have a lot of action and surprises. Thanks again and enjoy.**_

_"You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you do not trust enough." Frank Crane_

_Miss Parker's home_

**As Parker re-entered the guest room, she noticed that it was too quiet. Very slowly she placed her jacket and the plastic bag on a chair and moved toward the bed. When she got closer, she could not control the smile that came to her lips. Jarod had managed to wrap himself with the bedcover with his cuffed arm stretched above his face, while he lay on his side. It didn't look very comfortable, but somehow he had managed to doze off. 'Leave it to boy genius to always find a solution to every problem.' Parker thought to herself.**

**Regretfully, she put down her warm cup of coffee on the night table and proceeded to wake up the sleepy pretender._ "Jarod, wake-up" _Parker called as she tapped him on the shoulder gently. Jarod woke with a start and gasped as the sudden movement punished his ribs again. When he turned over and saw Parker so close, his heart almost jumped out of his chest. **

**They stared at each other for a moment and then she broke the silence with a very non-Parker soothing voice, _"Jarod, try to sit up so you can take something for the pain, plus we need to put some tape on those ribs."_**

**With his heart still racing, Jarod just nodded in understanding and slowly moved the covers away. As he pushed himself to a sitting position, he stared at Parker with shock and distrust._ 'Why is she being so nice to me now?' _Jarod thought with dread. _'Maybe while I was asleep, she called a sweeper team to take me back to the Centre?' _Not being able to stand the suspense any longer, Jarod took a deep breath and asked his huntress in a subdued voice, _"Are you taking me back to the Centre?"_**

**_"Not at the moment." _ Parker said dryly as she handed Jarod the aspirin and the bottle of water. _"You better take a few of those before we start taping your ribs."_**

**Jarod decided not to push his luck and complied with her orders, plus he really needed the pain medication. With any luck, as soon as he felt a little stronger, he would start looking for an opportunity to escape. He had to get away from here to help Sydney and at the same time keep Parker safe. Jarod knew that he was also a target and staying near Parker was making it easier for the person behind this hit. As long as Miss Parker had Sam with her, she would be safe, but her stubbornness to do things her way could have deadly consequences for Sydney and all those around her. Whoever was behind this twisted little game was out for blood and it wouldn't be long before he made his next move.**

**Lost in his thought, Jarod didn't notice when Miss Parker approached him and reached for the handcuffs. When he felt her hand against his wrist, Jarod was jolted from his reverie.**

** Jarod frowned at Miss Parker, but before he was able to question her actions, she interrupted him, _"This is only temporary Jarod. I'm declaring a truce until we find Sydney, but after that, it's back to You Run and I Chase, and Jarod don't try anything stupid because I will not hesitate to shoot you; __ UNDERSTOOD?"_**

**_"Perfectly." _Jarod replied seriously.**

**_"Okay, get up and take off your jacket and shirt so we can tape your ribs." _ Parker said sharply as she went to get the medical supplies out of the bag.**

**Trying to avoid putting more strain on his sore ribs, Jarod moved very slowly to the edge of the bed and sat there for a moment as the room began to spin once more. He closed his eyes and carefully removed his jacket, hoping that the wave of dizziness would pass, but it was useless, he was back on that darn merry-go-round. When Jarod reopened his eyes, he blinked trying to focus on her face. Parker stood in front of him, arms cross at her chest with a questionable look on her face. _ 'She really was stunning, but very unpredictable.' _Jarod mused as he stared in awe at the somewhat blurred but very beautiful image of this woman. **

**_"Well?...We don't have all night Jarod. Stand up!" _Parker demanded avoiding his eyes and completely unaware that most of the color had drained from his face.**

**Not wanting to anger the demanding woman, Jarod obeyed and pushed himself up from the bed, but immediately swayed to one side uncontrollably. When Parker saw the pretender loosing his balance, she dashed forward and tried to hold him up by wrapping her arms around his waist, but he was too heavy for her and they both crashed to the floor cursing and groaning.**

**_"I'm sorry Miss Parker." _ Jarod cried out. _"I...I didn't mean to..."_**

**_"OH, JUST SHUT UP JAROD AND GET OFF OF ME!" _Parker growled at the man holding her and practically lying on top of her. **

**_"So...sorry Miss Parker. I...I got really dizzy and..." _In the panic he could not even think straight, much less speak. Jarod released the infuriated woman from his arms and scooted away from her before she decided to pull out her gun and shoot him right there. In a state of shock, he stared at the retreating figure as he sat on the floor leaning against the bed panting and holding his repeatedly bruised ribs.**

**Angry and embarrassed at the whole situation, Parker jumped to her feet and rushed into the restroom slamming the door behind her. She just needed to get away from him and get a hold on her emotions. The feelings that had assaulted her body and mind during that awkward moment had her shaking and she knew that sooner or later she would have to face those feelings and come to a decision. Parker looked at her tired eyes in the mirror and whispered, _ "Jarod, I guess you are not the only one running away." _ Trancelike, she turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water. She had to control her emotions, she was a Parker and all her life she had been taught to hide her feelings behind that mask, but she was tired of the lies, the pain and the loneliness. Without warning, her mind wondered off and was invaded by his torturing questions and revelations, _"How did we end-up like this? Alone and searching. It's Ironic, because we both want the same things. Someone to care about ; someone to care about us." _She was trying to be strong, but she could feel her throat tightening and the tears streaming down her face. _"Do you think we will ever find that kind of Love in our Lives?"_**

**Parker covered her ears with both hands and screamed inwardly,_"JAROD STOP PLEASE!"_**** Emotionally exhausted she leaned against the bathroom wall and slid down to the floor. She just sat there with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head lowered, waiting for her heart and breathing to slow down and the tears to stop. She could not let Jarod see her like this. **

**_"WHY DO I ALWAYS LET HER DO THIS TO ME?" _Jarod scolded himself as the torturing thoughts pounded inside his aching head. _ 'One look, one touch and I forget all the times she had hurt me and rejected me. Why do I allow all those suppressed feelings to come rushing back like a broken dam?' __"SHE HATES ME!...WHY CAN'T I SEE THAT? But she has made it very clear this time. We will find Sydney and then it's back to the Hunt." _He ran his shakyhands through his hair as he shook his head in disbelief. Finally he closed his eyes and leaned back against the side of the bed trying to slow down his heart and ease the pain and anger he felt inside. But he could not stop the tears from welling in his eyes nor the feelings of desire for her that burned a hole through his heart. Jarod wiped his eyes dry, and vowed silently to himself with determination, _"Well, you're wrong Miss Parker. This time the game is over. Is time for me to say goodbye and vanish." _He stoppedfor a moment taking a deep breath. _"Maybe someday I'll find someone who will love me unconditionally and will help me forget the nightmares, the pain, and You."_**

**_"WHERE IS MISS PARKER?" _Sam's angry voice snapped Jarod from his emotional torment.**

**When Jarod looked up with wide-eyed shock, he came face to face with Sam and his 9mm revolver. Immediately, Jarod raised his hand in the air and tried to calm the agitated and vindictive sweeper before he decided to take matters into his own hands. _"WAIT SAM! CALM DOWN! SHE'S IN THE RESTROOM."_ Jarod said pointing at the closed door. _"Don't worry Sam, I'm not going anywhere."_**

**_"I'll make sure of that genius." _Sam spat back gritting his teeth. **

**After a few minutes of nerve wracking silence, Jarod locked eyes with the distrustful man and asked in a very low voice, _"Sam, can I ask you a favor?"_**

**_"You're not in a position to be asking for favors Jarod." _ Sam said dryly.**

_**"The favor is not for me." **_

**_"What do you want?"_ Sam asked suspiciously.**

**_"Sam, don't let Miss Parker out of your sight whatever you do." _Jarod looked at the restroom door before continuing. _"She is in grave danger. Whoever killed Mr. Raines and Lyle will come after her as well."_**

**_"How do you know this?" _ **

**_"I just know. Trust me."_**

**When Sam didn't reply, Jarod looked into his cold and unmoving gaze and pleaded with concern in his voice, _"SAM PLEASE!"_**

**After contemplating the pretender's request for a moment and seeing the despair in his eyes, Sam nodded in agreement. _"Don't worry genius, I know how to do my job, and as long as I'm Miss Parker's personal sweeper, no harm will come to her."_**

**_"Thank you Sam." _Jarod said and sighed relieved, without noticing the questionable look of the man pointing the gun at his heart.**

**Sam smiled inwardly at his new discovery, _ 'Looks like Mr. Broots was right after all. The great pretender had feelings for the indomitable Miss Parker.'_**

**Curiosity was just eating him alive, and when Sam was about to ask the pretender about his forewarning and the reasons for his concerns about his huntress' wellbeing, the restroom door flew open and Miss Parker stalked into the room. **

"_SAM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" _ **Parker asked surprised, finding her sweeper pointing his gun at Jarod.**

**_"Miss Parker, I heard a loud noise coming from the room and I thought you needed help." _ Sam said still holding the gun on Jarod.**

**Parker glanced over at Jarod, who was still sitting on the floor like an idiot and then replied with annoyance, _"Okay Sam, never mind that; help Jarod off the floor."_**

**Sam obediently returned the gun back to its holster on his belt and complied with Parker's orders without question. Still watching the pretender like a hawk, Sam approached his boss and whispered,_ "Miss Parker do you want me to stay and watch Jarod, since he has no restraints at the moment?"_**

**_"No Sam, that's not necessary. Go back to the living room." _**

**_"Okay Miss Parker. Do you need anything else?"_**

**_"Oh yes, bring me some more coffee." _**

**_"Yes ma' am, right away." _**

**As soon as Sam left the room, Parker grabbed the plastic bag with the medical supplies and approached Jarod on the bed. The pretender just sat there silently staring at the floor and ignoring her every move. Miss Parker found his behavior very strange, since Jarod usually acted very cocky and enjoyed teasing her to a point of desperation. This was not the Jarod she knew. He was like in a daze and his eyes held so much sorrow it bothered her in a way she didn't expect, but once again she swallowed her feelings and hid behind her ice queen mask.**

**_"Well, are you just going to sit there and stare at the floor boards all night?" _Parker said irritated, but when Jarod did not respond to her harsh words, she continued in a less heated tone._ "Jarod stand up and take off your shirt so we can tape your ribs."_**

**Without looking at the woman standing next to him, Jarod stood very cautiously, removed his black T-shirt and simply dropped it on the floor. When Parker looked at his side, she gasped with shock. Jarod's complete left side of his ribcage was covered by an ugly deep purple contusion. Just looking at the injury made her nauseous, and she wondered how he could still move around in that condition. Parker took a deep breath, pulled out the roll of medical tape and said with apprehension, _"Jarod, I'm going to need your guidance here. I'm no doctor."_**

**_"Okay Miss Parker." _ Jarod answered almost inaudibly. _"Just wrap my entire ribcage, but not too tight, so that it won't hinder my breathing."_**

**When Parker touched his side slightly to start wrapping his ribs, Jarod flinched in pain but he did not complain aloud. **

_**"Sorry." Parker said but avoided looking at his face.**_

**Jarod closed his eyes and took slow breaths as Parker started to tape his ribs with a lot more caution and gentleness that he expected. She never ceased to amaze him. One minute she was threatening to put a bullet in him and now she was trying to fix his injuries. Due to her closeness and uncommon tenderness, Jarod found himself fighting those feelings for her again. But it was useless, Parker was so close that he could smell the floral scent of her hair as if brushed pass his face, and it was driving him crazy. This was pure torture and she was probably enjoying it. After all, in the past he had played quite a few nasty tricks on her which had put her into very uncomfortable situations. Jarod sighed heavily and hoped that she would finish soon. **

**_"Are you alright?"_ Parker asked with concern. **

_**"Yeah fine, just tired."**_

**When Sam returned to the room with Miss Parker's coffee, he looked over at the scene before him and frowned. It was quite ironic, Miss Parker playing nurse and caring for the man she had threaten to shoot earlier. She was really unpredictable and Jarod had no idea how lucky he was.**

**_"Miss Parker here is your coffee." _Sam announced. _ "Do you need any help?"_**

**_"No thanks, I'm almost done here." _ Parker answered without raising her eyes from her job. _"Did Broots find anything?"_**

**_"Well, I'm not sure." _**

_**"WHAT?... What did Broots find?" **_

_**"It was some newspaper article that was sent to Sydney's e-mail about the death of a young woman in a car accident." **_

**_"WHAT?" _ Jarod asked in sudden panic. _"Did...did it give you a name or a picture?"_**

**_"No name, only a picture." _Sam continued._ "White female, maybe early thirties, red ha..." _ Before Sam had a chance to finish the sentence, Jarod had pulled away from Parker and was headed for the door.**

**_"JAROD STOP!" _ Parker yelled. **

**Alarmed by Parker's raised voice, Sam drew his weapon and pointed it at the tall man, blocking his exit. _"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" _ **

**Jarod froze on the spot and locked eyes with Sam's fierce stare. He had to see that picture right now. Something inside told him that another innocent victim had fallen because of him. Jarod could feel the panic rising inside and his stomach was all tied up in knots. He looked at Sam with fear in his eyes. **

**_"SAM PLEASE! I NEED TO SEE THAT PICTURE." _Jarod begged. _"I MIGHT KNOW THIS PERSON." _**

**Parker came from behind and grabbed Jarod by the arm, trying to guide him back to the bed, but the pretender was too agitated to reason with anybody. Jarod continued to stand up to the armed sweeper, determined to leave the room. Parker knew that she had to think of something quick, because Jarod was acting irrational and she didn't want to see him get hurt any further. In a swift move, Parker grabbed his arm and spun him around to make him look at her face. Jarod flinched from the sudden jerking motion, but his attention was immediately captured by the concern in Parker's deep blue orbs. **

**_"__Jarod listen to me." _Parker said in a soothing voice. _"You will see the picture, but first let me finish taping your ribs."_**

**Once again, Jarod was surprised by Parker's gentleness, and after a moment of hesitation he sighed with defeat and nodded in agreement. As Parker guided Jarod back to the bed, she looked at Sam, who was still holding the gun on the pretender and with a quick glance signaled the sweeper to leave the room.**

**Without further resistance, Jarod walked back to the bed and sat down heavily. Visibly distressed, he closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. He had to think of a plan to put an end to this nightmare, but first he had to escape from here, before the madman behind this diabolical plan claimed more victims.**

**Parker kept a wary eye on the distraught man while she finished putting the last pieces of tape around his torso. From the look on his face, she could tell that Jarod was mentally and physically exhausted, but at the same time he was already planning his next move. _'Jarod I can read you like a book.' _ Parker thought and smiled inwardly. **

**_"There, all done."_ Parker said with pride. _"How does it feel?"_**

**_"Fine...Thanks."_ Jarod said dryly.**

**When Parker grabbed his T-shirt from the floor, she noticed that it was soaking wet. _"Jarod this shirt is all wet!" _ Parker said with concern and anger. _"Why didn't you tell me your clothes were drenched? You idiot, do you want to catch pneumonia?" _**

**_"Since when do you care?"_**

**Parker stared at him menacingly but decided to ignore his hurtful words. She really didn't want to start a fight with Jarod right now. They needed each other and had to get alone for Sydney's sake, but after this crisis was over she was going to kick his ass all the way back to the Centre at the first chance. **

**Without looking at him she said with irritation, _"I'll get you some dry clothes." _**

**Parker walked over to the small armoire and slowly opened its door, as if she was entering a sacred place. There she kept some of Thomas' clothes. Something she would always treasure, because they represented a very short time in her life when she had found true love. Slowly she reached in and ran her fingers along the fabric of the shirt that hung in front of her. As soon as her fingers touched the red flannel shirt, the memories of Thomas flooded her mind like a raging river. Their first meeting, their time together, their fights about the Centre, all their future plans and his tragic death. _"I miss you so much Tommy." _Parker murmured to herself. For a few minutes, Parker stood frozen trying to control the pain and the emotions that had assaulted her so cruelly the moment she touched Thomas' clothes and inhaled the slight traces of his scent that still lingered. She didn't want Jarod to see her like this, struggling with his memories and the pain, but Jarod had already noticed the change in her posture when her hands had touched the clothing and the way she held them close to her heart like a treasure no one was meant to see or touch.**

**After what seemed like an eternity, Parker finally turned around and walked towards Jarod. Keeping her eyes lowered, she placed on his lap a pair of blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. **

_**"Here you can use these clothes. I think they will fit you."**_

**When Parker was turning away, Jarod reached and grabbed her hand. The surprised woman turned around and gave him a look of pure shock, but she did not pull away. Jarod's eyes held her for a moment and then he said gently, **_**"I'm sorry about what I said before."**_

**Before she had a chance to reply, Jarod released her hand, stood and headed for the restroom to change his clothes. A few minutes later, Jarod exited the restroom wearing his late friend's clothes. Jarod felt kind of uncomfortable wearing Thomas' clothes because he had seen the pain in her eyes and he knew that he would never be able to take that pain away. Astounded, Parker stared at the pretender as a chilling sensation ran down her spine. The clothes fit Jarod perfectly, and once again the memories of Thomas assaulted every fiber of her being mercilessly. **

**_"Miss Parker are you alright? _Jarod's voice abruptly pulled her from her thoughts.**

**_"I'm fine." _ Parker said and quickly turned away, avoiding his eyes.**

**_"Miss Parker, where should I put my clothes?" _Jarod asked as he turned toward the restroom to gather his clothes.**

**_"Leave them there. I'll take care of that later." _Parker said as she walked over to the chair and grabbed her jacket. Carefully, she reached into the pocket of her jacket and took out the origami figure.**

_**"Jarod can you explain the meaning of this?"**_

**_"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" _ Jarod asked surprised.**

_**"I found it in Mr. Raines' house, right next to his body."**_

**Immediately, Jarod recognized the origami figure and he knew what Parker was thinking. He looked at Parker with hurt in his eyes, begging for her trust. _"Do you think that I killed Mr. Raines and Lyle?" _**

**Parker looked deeply into his dark eyes and finally lowering her eyes said, _"No...I don't think you killed them."_**

**_"Thank you."_ Jarod sighed relieved. He was glad that Parker believed him, but now he had a bigger problem. He knew the monster that was behind Sydney's disappearance and the murders. Already Jarod could feel the hate and panic rising in him as he clearly remembered Alex's last twisted message about how his killings would affect someone important to his world. ****Alex was back, but this time he was going to end this. He might already be too late to save Sydney, but he was going to do everything in his power to save Parker. **

**_"Jarod, do you know who left this origami behind?" _ Parker asked as her eyes bore into him.**

**Unyieldingly, Jarod looked deeply into her hypnotic gaze and answered, **_**"I don't know Miss Parker." **_** He hated lying to her, but he had no choice. He had to keep her away from that Sociopath at all cost.**

**_"But I remember finding one just like this in your..."_**

**_"Miss Parker I really need to see the picture Broots found in Sydney's e-mail." _Jarod interrupted her questions with a look of despair in his eyes. _"Please."_**

** _"Alright, lets go see what Broots found for us." _**

**Ignoring the pain on his side, Jarod turned and hurried to the door, leaving a very annoyed Miss Parker staring at his back. A second later, Parker dashed after the tall man and jerked him to a stop, _"Do you want Sam to shoot you on sight?" _**

**_"No." _Jarod winced in pain and then continued,_ "Even though nothing would give Sam more pleasure." _**

**Parker pulled out her gun and said, _"Walk next to me and don't get any ideas Jarod. Truce or not, I can still shoot you. Remember that."_**

**Jarod looked at the gun and simply nodded his agreement. With her ice queen demeanour back in place, Parker grabbed Jarod by the arm and pulled him forward. When Parker and Jarod entered the living room, they were greeted with looks of pure surprise from both men, who exchanged glances with each other and then stared at the Pretender with curiosity.**

**"WHAT?" Parker asked in exasperation. **

**_"Oh no...nothing M...Miss Parker, is just that..."_ Broots stuttered nervously. **

**_"Mr. Broots, Sam told us that you found something in Sydney's e-mail?" _Jarod interrupted getting Broots out of the spot. _"Can you please show me the message?"_**

**_"Sure Jarod, it's a newspaper article about an accident." _ Broots answered amiably then froze and looked at Parker hesitantly, _"Is that okay Miss Parker?"_**

**_"Yes Broots, show him the message." _Parker said as she faced her sweeper. _"Watch Jarod, I'm going to get more coffee."_**

**_"Yes ma' am." _Sam replied and moved to stand by the couch were Jarod was already sitting next to Broots with his eyes fixed on the small screen.**

**Just as Miss Parker was about to pour herself another cup of coffee, all hell broke loose in the living room. There was a loud crashing sound and then she heard Sam's angry voice shouting Jarod's name.**

**_"NOW WHAT?" _Parker said furiously, as she dropped her coffee mug and ran back to the living room. When she entered the living room she saw pieces of glass all over the floor and Sam with his gun drawn and pointing at the visibly upset pretender.**

**_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" _Parker growled.**

**_"He just went nuts after he saw the picture." _Sam replied as he continued to aim his gun at the distraught man.**

**Parker glanced at Jarod for a moment and then looked over at Broots, who was frozen in place by the front door with a look of panic in his face. She gave the paranoid techie a stern look and waved at him to approach. Slowly, Broots left the safety of the entryway and walked towards Miss Parker keeping a wary eye on the troubled man by the fireplace.**

_**"Broots what happened?"**_

**_"I showed Jarod the message in Sydney's e-mail and when he saw the picture of the girl he freaked-out." _ Broots whispered.**

**_"Did he tell you anything about this girl?"_**

**_"No, all he said was Zoe, and then he got really upset."_**

**_"Okay Broots take the laptop to the kitchen and continue the search."_**

**Keeping his eyes fixed on the distressed pretender, Broots very cautiously took the laptop from the coffee table and scurried into the kitchen to continue his search. **

**Parker waved at Sam to lower his weapon while she kept her eyes focused on the agitated pretender. Jarod was still pacing in front of the fireplace with his arms wrapped around his ribs. He looked disturbed, but his eyes held so much sorrow it made her heart ache. Parker took a deep breath and slowly started to move towards Jarod, but Sam stepped in and blocked her way. **

**_"WHAT?" _ Parker glared at the burly sweeper.**

**_"Miss Parker I don't think it's a good idea to approach him right now." _Sam said with concern. _"He might get violent again."_**

**_"Don't worry Sam; I know what I'm doing." _ Parker replied seriously and walked around the sweeper. _"Leave us alone."_**

**_"But Miss Parker" _Sam argued.**

**_"NOW!" _Parker harsh words made the ill-tempered sweeper storm out of the room.**

**Parker approached Jarod and stood a few feet away while he continued to pace. She could almost sense the anguish that was so visible in his face and she wondered who this woman was that had caused such a reaction in Jarod. She must have been someone very close to him because he was obviously devastated by the news. His reaction to this woman's death made her feel somewhat uncomfortable. _'Was there someone else in Jarod's life that she didn't know about?' _Parker wondered. _'Was she the reason behind Jarod's long silence and disappearance?' _ This realization had brought out feelings she never expected to have towards Jarod. Parker quickly pushed these feelings aside and approached the tall man who had sent her life into a whirlwind from the moment she had accepted the assignment to capture him. **

**_"Jarod, what happened?" _ Parker asked almost inaudibly.**

**At the sound of her voice, Jarod stopped pacing and stood facing the fireplace, while he ran his hands through his disheveled hair nervously. After a few minutes of silence he replied in a wounded voice, _"He killed her for no reason at all."_**

**_"Jarod, who was that girl? Who killed her?" _**

**_"He just killed her to get my attention." _Jarod's voice broke. _ "She was my friend. Her name was Zoe."_**

**_"I'm sorry Jarod." _Parker said as she stood next to him. _"Jarod, do you know who killed your friend?"_**

**_"It's my fault. I should have warned her." _**

**In a daze, Jarod walked over to the couch and slowly sat down with his eyes cast downward. When he finally gazed at Parker, his eyes were filled with sadness as he fought back the tears, _"She didn't have to die Parker."_ He whispered as he covered his face with his hands and wept silently for his friend. **

**Parker didn't want to accept the fact that Jarod's anguish affected her in such a way, but she could feel the burning of tears in her throat. She fought to control her emotions, but once again her inner sense told her to go to him. He needed her right now. Jarod had always been there for her during the most difficult moments in her life and all he had asked from her in return was her trust. Parker walked over to Jarod and knelt in front of him. Slowly she reached out and removed his hands from his face. When Jarod felt her touch, he flinched with surprised, but he didn't look up or pull away. Instead, he just sat there with his eyes lowered staring at their intertwined fingers. The mere touch of his hands had sent her heart racing and she could feel her lungs constricting. Parker took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and then she called him softly,_ "Jarod listen to me. This accident was not your fault."_**

**_"You're wrong Parker." _Jarod argued softly. _"He killed her because of me." _**

**_"__Jarod, do you know who is doing this?" _Parker asked alarmed.**

**_"I don't know Parker."_ Jarod pulled his hands from hers and rubbed his eyes tiredly. **

**Very gently Parker grasped his chin between her fingers and lifted his face so he would look into her eyes. _ "Jarod, please don't lie to me." _Parker asked with sadness in her voice. _"We need to trust each other to find Sydney."_**

**For a moment, Jarod was mesmerized by her deep blue eyes and the sadness within that was so painfully visible. Unable to answer her pleas, he lowered his gaze again. He felt so tired and lost he didn't know if he had the strength to finish what this madman had started, but there was something different this time. Parker was here with him sharing his pain and trying to console him. This was not the cold-hearted huntress that wanted to lock him away in the bowels of the Centre, but his old friend, the one he thought he had lost forever. Jarod thought about her words. _"We need to trust each other..." _Maybe she had finally taken that turning point, but at the same time he was still puzzled by her actions.**

**_"Jarod please talk to me." _ Parker's words jerked him from his reverie.**

**After a long pause, Jarod blinked back the new tears that had formed in his eyes and slowly reached and grasped Parker's hands. Keeping his eyes lowered he explained, _"Miss Parker, all I know is that this person wants to hurt the people who are important to me." _ Jarod whispered, his voice shaking with fear, _ "Miss Parker if anything happens to...you." _He choked on his words, _"I could never..."_**

**_"Jarod, nothing is going to happen to me," _Parker squeezed his hands in reassurance. _"and we are going to find Sydney...Please trust me."_**

**Jarod sighed somewhat relieved and nodded in agreement. He had to be optimistic for her sake and Sydney's. Slowly, Jarod stood from the couch and helped Parker up from where she had been kneeling in front of him all this time. A long uncomfortable silence engulfed the room as Parker and Jarod stood frozen staring at each other. Just as he was about to move away, Parker grabbed his arm and gave him a gentle squeeze as she whispered, _"Thanks for caring." _**

**Jarod gave Parker a sad smile in return and then looked away nervously, _"Sorry about the vase."_**

**_"It's okay, I hated that vase anyways." _ Parker's lips curled into a very brief smile and then she said seriously, _ "Jarod, have you checked your e-mail for any new messages from the kidnapper?"_**

_**"No, I was going to, but when Broots showed me the picture, I..." **_

**_"I know, but now we have to think about finding Sydney."_Parker quickly interrupted trying to deflect the painful memories of his friend. "Jarod lets go check and pray there is some news."**

**_"Yes."_ Was his only reply, before Jarod dashed towards the kitchen, forgetting about the delicate condition of his ribs and his concussion. By the time he reached the kitchen, Jarod was gasping for breath and holding onto the door frame for balance. Parker, who was a few steps behind, quickly grabbed his arm to steady the tall man. **

** _"Jarod, are you alright?" _ Parker asked concern.**

**_"Yeah, just a little dizzy." _Jarod said between gasps of breath. _"I'll be fine."_**

**_"Well you look like hell Jarod." _**

**Jarod gave Parker a confused look, but remained silent. When she noticed that Jarod had steadied himself, she pushed the kitchen door open and proceeded ahead of him. From the moment Parker entered the kitchen, she started giving orders to the two stunned men who kept a vigilant eye on the pale pretender standing next to Miss Parker.**

_**"Broots, give the laptop to Jarod. He needs to check his e-mail."**_

**_"Okay Miss Parker." _Broots complied immediately, springing out of the chair and allowing Jarod to take his place at the table. **

**_"Thank you, Mr. Broots." _ Jarod said quietly as he took the chair vacated by the nervous techie and speedily started to access his account. **

_**"Sam, call the Centre and tell them to send a Clean-up team to Mr. Raines' home."**_

**_"Yes ma'am." _Sam replied and walked out of the kitchen. Once in the living room, he reached into his breast pocket to retrieve his cell phone. This was a Clean-up call he didn't mind making at all. In fact, it was a pleasure. Finally the Centre and Miss Parker would be free of that fiend. **

**After a few minutes of tense silence, Parker approached Jarod and leaned over his shoulder to see what he had found. Jarod was so focused in his task that didn't notice Parker until she spoke. **

**_"Did you receive any new messages?" _Parker asked with dread.**

**"Nothing." Jarod said plainly. **

_**"What are we going to do Jarod?" **_ Parker paced the small kitchen frantically. _"We have no idea where to start looking." _

**_"I don't know Miss Parker." _**

**_"You and Broots keep searching; I need to talk to Sam." _Saying that, Parker exited the kitchen in a hurry.**

**As soon as Parker left the room, Broots approached the table cautiously and sat next to Jarod. The pretender had his eyes fixed on the small screen and continued to type feverishly. Broots stared at the fugitive, who he now considered a friend and finally gathered up the courage to ask, _"Are you Okay Jarod?"_**

**_"I've been better, but I'll survive." _ Jarod answered candidly.**

**_"Jarod, I'm sorry about your friend." _ Broots whispered keeping his eyes on the kitchen door.**

**_"Thanks, Mr. Broots." _Jarod replied softly while he continued his typing. After a few minutes of silence, Jarod's dark eyes looked up and stared with determination at a very spooked techie.**

**_"What's wrong?" _ Broots asked curiously.**

_**"Mr. Broots, you're going to help me escape."**_

**_ "WHAT?...J...Jarod...I...can't...d...do...that" _**

**_"Mr. Broots, if you don't help me Miss Parker and Sydney will die." _Jarod typed a few commands on the laptop and turned the screen towards Broots. _"This is the list of the people marked for death by this sociopath." _Jarod closed his eyes trying to control his rage. _"He has Sydney, and wants to meet with me later tonight."_**

**_"OH MY GOD!" _Broots' face blanched in terror as he read the list and listened to Jarod's words. _"Why didn't you share this information with Miss Parker?"_**

**_"I can't Mr. Broots. I have to keep her out of this for her own sake. She is too stubborn and won't listen to me." _Jarod looked at Broots with desperation. _"Please Mr. Broots."_**

**No matter how frightened he was, he could not ignore the anguish and concern in Jarod's eyes for the safety of his friends. This mysterious and sometimes dangerous man had saved his life and had brought his little girl back into his life. He owed him big time, and now it was his turn to return the favor. Broots closed his eyes, took a deep breath and swallowed his fear.**

**_"Alright Jarod, I'll help you." _ Broots nodded nervously. **

**_"Thank you, Mr. Broots." _ Jarod replied sincerely.**

**_"And then afterwards, Miss Parker will probably shoot me." _Broots murmured with fear.**

**_"You and me both, Mr. Broots." _Jarod replied with a sigh. **

**When Jarod looked at the techie's face again, it was even paler. He gave him a sad smile and said,_ "Mr. Broots, don't worry about Miss Parker; her bark is meaner than her bite." _ **

**Jarod quickly closed his Refuge account and started explaining the details of his escape plan to his new accomplice. **

**TBC**

****

****


	8. Chapter 8

_Vanished_

**_By Gemini-M_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_**

**_Author's Note: Once again a million thanks for all the Wonderful reviews. They are like oxygen for the writer. Thanks to, Airam4u, Rev2004, pretender fan, Nans, Mercedes Aria, NYT, phi4858, Sirus183, ICD, and bloodymary2. And of course, my endless appreciation to my Beta-reader, Jaccione._**

**_"What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. Right now." Author unknown._**

_**Miss Parker's home  
9:00p.m.**_

**The rain had ceased, but the menacing black clouds still hovered above. A flash of lighting illuminated the night sky of the tranquil neighborhood and a shadowy figure standing at the end of the manicured lawn came into view. Cold emotionless eyes, reflecting as much anger as the approaching storm, carefully observed the movements of the occupants in the target home. He could easily aim his high powered riffle and put an end to his hunt, but this would be too easy, plus the resourceful pretender could interfere again and save the day. This time he was not going to make the same mistake. He was going to eliminating those most important to Jarod one by one, and at a moment when the altruistic pretender would be helpless to change the outcome. Slowly, an evil smile grew on the assassin's face. He had all the time in the world and his patience would be greatly rewarded. Like a ghost, he vanished from the shadows and returned to the safety of his vehicle. There he would wait for the right moment.**

**Everything was working just as he had simmed, Jarod thought as he pulled against the handcuffs with some irritation. Ignoring his pleas to stay away from the Centre, Parker had ordered Sam to take the Pretender back to the guest room and secure him for the evening until their return. Jarod smiled inwardly. He had given them quite a performance, struggling against the burly sweeper and yelling warnings at his huntress, but at the end he had surrendered to their demands, for he knew that his stay here would only be temporary. Although the truth of the matter was he didn't want Miss Parker returning to the Centre at the moment. But some things were simply outside even his sphere of influence, most especially Miss Parker. The stubborn woman insisted on searching Raines' and Lyle's office for clues to Sydney's whereabouts, plus she was hoping to find Angelo and ask for his help. **

**Jarod dropped his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes. He could use a few minutes of rest before he put his plan into motion, but his concern for his friends continued to assault his every thought. There would be no rest until Sydney and the others were out of danger. But for now, all he could do was pray that Sam would keep his promise and protect Miss Parker at all costs. From the room Jarod could hear Parker threatening Broots and he almost felt sorry for the poor man. After tonight, he was not going to be the only one on Parker's hit list. **

_**"Broots remember what I told you."**_

**_"Yes Miss Parker, I'll keep a close eye on Jarod."_ Broots answered nervously. _"But, in his condition I don't think he'll try anything."_**

**_"Don't underestimate him Broots." _Parker snapped back as she checked the clip in her 9mm and returned it to the holster at the small of her back. _"We have made that mistake too many times in the past."_**

**Broots' eyes froze on the weapon and he swallowed dryly. He wondered if the next time he saw Miss Parker, he would be staring at the other end of her Smith & Wesson for letting the Pretender escape. How he wished he had a nice boring computer programmer job, instead of working for this house of horrors.**

_**"BROOTS?" **_

**_"S...sorry Miss Parker I was just thinking." _Broots jumped in surprise.**

**_"STAY ALERT!" _Parker looked at her watch. _"It's 9:30. We should be back in about two hours. Call me if you have any problem with Boy Wonder."_**

**_"Yes Miss Parker." _Broots answered quietly.**

**_"Lets go Sam." _Parker said grabbing her jacket. _"Lets take the Centre car."_**

**_"Yes ma'am." _Sam quickly replied and followed his boss.**

**Completely unaware of the cold eyes watching them across the street, Miss Parker and Sam quickly boarded the Centre's black sedan and drove away. A few seconds later, a dark colour van pulled from the curve very slowly and followed its target at a safe distance into the darkness. _"This is going to be easier than I expected."_ A malicious laughter filled the inside of the van. _"Jarod, this time you won't be able to save your Miss Parker." _The driver briefly glanced at the back of the van and smile as he thought about his well calculated plan. _'The good doctor was still out cold and with the amount of sedative he had administered earlier, his guest should remain in that state for at least two more hours. Enough time for him to eliminate Miss Parker and set the trap for Jarod in his mentor's house. Their midnight meeting at the Psychiatrist's home would be the final battle ground and this time he would come out victorious.' _The icy-blue eyes glared unblinking at the black car ahead and suddenly they were filled with madness and rage as the abominable Centre building came into view.**

****

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

****

**_"Mr. Broots, Is the coast clear? _Jarod asked as he reappeared in the living room a few minutes after Miss Parker and Sam had left.**

**_"JAROD, WHAT?... HOW DID YOU...?" _Broots jumped at the sight of the evasive Pretender.**

**_"Never mind that now." _Jarod scanned the room quickly. _"Mr. Broots, do you have a gun?"_**

**_"ME, No...no...I hate guns." _Broots said shaking. **

**_"Didn't Miss Parker give you a gun or tell you where she kept one?" _Jarod asked frustrated.**

_**"No...no Miss Parker didn't give me a gun. I guess she thought I might shoot you accidentally or something." **_

**Jarod gave Broots a quizzical look but remained quiet. Raking a hand through his hair, Jarod walked around the room anxiously. Now changes had to be made to his previous plan. He had hoped that Miss Parker had another weapon in the house, but that was not the case. If he was to rescue Sydney, he was going to need a gun. He was in no shape to go against Alex unarmed. In conclusion, his only choice was to go to his lair, get his gun and do all this before midnight. _"Damn" _Jarod swore, looking at his watch. **

**_"Jarod, is something wrong?" _Broots asked with concern.**

**_"No, I'll be right back." _Jarod said and left the living room and headed back to the guest room, leaving a very confused Broots standing alone in the middle of the living room. A few minutes later Jarod returned wearing his own clothes and his black leather jacket. He walked over to the window and parted the curtain to look outside. _"Good she left her car." _Jarod commented to himself before he turned to face his confused friend. **

**_"Mr. Broots, do you know where Miss Parker puts her car keys?" _Jarod asked very casually.**

**_"WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE HER CAR? No...no you...you can't do that Jarod." _Broots said panicking._ "I mean, I'm letting you escape and M...Miss Parker is probably going to kill me for that, but...but taking her car. You just can't do that." _**

**_"Mr. Broots, I don't have another choice." _Jarod said tiredly. _"I have to meet with the kidnapper at midnight if I'm to help Sydney."_**

**_"Jarod, maybe you should have told Miss Parker and Sam about this meeting." _Broots looked at the Pretender with concern. _"Do you think you can handle this guy by yourself? I mean, you're in really bad shape at the moment."_**

**_"NO, AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL THEM ANYTHING, UNDERSTOOD!" _Jarod said furiously, but immediately calmed himself when he noticed the terror in Broots eyes. **

_**"Okay, okay Jarod."**_

**_"Sorry Mr. Broots, please don't tell Miss Parker anything. Remember this psycho is out to get her as well." _Jarod's eyes held a deep concern. _"If anything happens to her, I could never..." _Jarod stopped mid sentence when he noticed Broots curious gaze. _"Mr. Broots, are you going to help me look for the car keys?"_**

**_"Oh yeah."_ Broots replied and moved toward the small desk at the entrance. _"I think I saw Miss Parker put them in one of these drawers." _**

**_"I'll check my e-mail again while you look for the keys." _Jarod said as he walked back into the kitchen.**

**_"I FOUND THEM!"_ Broots shouted a few minutes later.**

**_"Good Job Mr. Broots." _Jarod said as he exited the kitchen and grabbed the keys from the techie's hand. **

**_"Any new messages?" _Broots asked hopefully.**

**_"Nothing."_ Jarod said visibly frustrated.**

**_"Mr. Broots, where is Debbie?" _Jarod suddenly asked with concern.**

**_"She's staying with a friend in New York for the weekend." _Broots said with a frown. _"Why do you ask?"_**

**_"Just wanted to make sure she was away from here and safe." _Jarod explained plainly.**

**_"Thanks Jarod." _Broots replied honestly. _"I hope this is over soon."_**

**_"Me too."_ Jarod replied quietly as he headed for the front door. _"I have to leave now."_**

**"_JAROD WAIT!"_ Broots yanked Jarod by the arm, making the tall man wince in pain. **

**_"WHAT IS IT MR. BROOTS?" _Jarod asked gritting his teeth to control the pain in his side.**

**_"I'm sorry...Jarod you have to tell me who is this guy you're meeting and where you're meeting him in case something goes wrong."_**

**_"Mr. Broots if you don't hear from me after midnight leave town and don't come back and I suggest you tell Miss Parker to do the same." _Jarod's voice was tense.**

**_"Jarod you said that Miss Parker and I were in grave danger. I think you should tell us who's behind Sydney's kidnapping in case this guy comes after us first." _Broots pleaded. The idea of this psycho coming after him or Miss Parker first made him feel sick to his stomach. _"Please Jarod."_**

**Jarod thought for a moment and realized that Broots was probably right. He could not leave them in the dark. Alex was very unpredictable and he could easily change his mind and come after them first, like Broots had suggested. Furthermore, he was not even sure he was going to come out of this confrontation alive.**

**_"I guess you're right Mr. Broots." _Jarod paused for a moment took a deep breath and continued. _"The person behind Sydney's kidnapping is Alex." _Jarod said in a dangerous tone. _"And I'm meeting with him at midnight, but I cannot tell you where because I know Miss Parker will make you tell her and you both need to stay away from this sociopath."_**

**_"ALEX! You mean the other pretender that escaped with you the first time?" _Broots said surprised. _"But I thought he was dead."_**

**_"So did I, Mr. Broots." _Jarod said angrily. _"I guess, the Centre's evil never dies."_**

**_"That's for sure; nobody ever really dies at the Centre." _Broots muttered, but when he noticed how visibly upset Jarod was he added,_ "...well, until now."_**

**Jarod's face tightened, but he ignored Broots' comment and looked at his watch. It was 10:00p.m and he still had a long drive ahead. _"Mr. Broots, I really have to leave now."_**

**_"WAIT!" _Broots screamed.**

**"NOW WHAT?" Jarod hissed back.**

**_"What do I tell Miss Parker when she asks me what happened?"_**

**_"Just tell her that I surprised you." _Jarod said and turned toward the door. **

**Once again, Broots stepped forward and blocked the Pretender exit, avoiding the menacing gaze the tall Pretender was giving him. _"Miss Parker is not going to believe that...You...you have to hit me."_**

**_"WHAT?" _Jarod asked shocked.**

**_"Jarod, you have to punch me. That's the only way she is going to believe that you surprised me and escaped."_ Broots explained frantically.**

_**"MR. BROOTS I CAN'T PUNCH YOU." **_

**_"Yes you can and you have to because if you don't..." _Before Broots had a chance to finish his argument, the techie felt as if he hit a brick wall, and he stumbled back into a recliner. "OUCH!" **

**_"Sorry Mr. Broots, you better put some ice on that right away." _Jarod said as he ran out the door. A few seconds later Broots heard the screeching of tires as Miss Parker's car sped away and then silence.**

**_"Good luck Jarod." _Broots said to the empty around him.**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**On their arrival to the Centre, Sam stopped the black sedan right at the bottom of the long curved stairs that surrounded a colossal fountain, marking the grandiose entrance to the Centre. Miss Parker exited the vehicle climbed a few steps and then stopped and looked around. The vast parking lot was almost deserted except for the night security vehicles and a few cars belonging to the medical personnel that seemed to live in this place. In the distance Miss Parker noticed Sydney's elegant Town car abandoned in the darkness and she froze in fear as she felt a chilling sensation run through her entire body. She had to find her dear old friend. He was one of the few people that gave a damn about her and had kept her alive and sane in this madhouse since she was a child. Sydney was like the father she wished she had all her life and she was not going to give up on him. _"Sydney where are you?" _Parker murmured with sadness to herself. _"I promise we'll find you. Please don't leave me."_**

**_"Miss Parker I'll be right in." _Sam called, startling the pensive woman. _"I'm going to park the car."_**

**_"Sam leave the car right there. We'll be leaving in a few minutes." _Parker ordered as she turned and headed for the huge glass door. **

**Remembering Jarod's warning, Sam exited the vehicle and quickly began to scan their surroundings with a wary eye. Everything seemed alright, but something inside told him danger was lurking nearby and he had to keep his guard up. He had to protect Miss Parker at all costs like he had promised Jarod and himself. Somewhere out there, a psycho was waiting for them to make a mistake and snatch them like he had done with the good doctor, but he was not going to let that happen. Sam gave one more glance at the parking lot and followed Miss Parker up the steps and into the building. **

**Miss Parker and Sam walked hurriedly to the elevators at the end of the vast lobby. As they passed the security guard's desk, Sam nodded a salute at the guard and stopped momentarily to inform him about their destination. _"We are going to Mr. Raines' office. Send two sweepers up to be placed on guard by his office until Miss Parker returns."_ **

**_"Yes Sir." _The guard answered in attention and without delay placed the call for Sam's request.**

**The elevator ride to the Tower was made in silence, but the tension in the air was palpable. Something told her that Sydney never realized how much he was needed and appreciated by this small group of people and without him they would simply fall apart, starting with her and Jarod. Parker closed her eyes and prayed that they would find some clue to help them locate their old friend.**

**_"Miss Parker are you alright?" _Sam asked with concern.**

**_"I'm fine, just worried about Sydney." _Parker answered softly. _"Hope we find him before it's too late."_**

**_"Don't worry Miss Parker. We'll find the good doctor."_ Sam smiled at his boss trying to raise her hopes. _"Besides we have the genius helping us."_**

_**"I hope you're right Sam."**_

**_Once they had reached the Tower, Parker rushed out of the elevator with Sam trailing behind. _Parker's stilettos heels were the only sound echoing in the eerily silent hall leading to Mr. Raines office, and for a moment she felt as if she was entering a mausoleum. It was ironic because this place had become like a giant tomb and each day it seemed to claim a new life. **

**When they approached Mr. Raines' office, two sweepers were already waiting for them and standing at attention on each side of the etched glass door. **

**_"Both of you are to stand guard by this office until I return, and no one is to enter here while I'm gone. UNDERSTOOD?" _Parker ordered firmly.**

**_"Yes Ma' am." _Both sweepers answer in unison.**

**After half an hour of searching through Raines' desk and files, they came out empty handed. If the old ghoul had been involved in Sydney's disappearance, he had covered his tracks very well and they were running out of time. Frustrated by their lack of success, Parker slammed a file on the desk and headed for the door. _"Sam lets get out of here and go find Angelo." _**

**_"Yes Ma' am." _Sam dropped the files he was reading and darted across the room and out the door.**

**Glancing one last time into the now silent office, Parker whispered with contemptuous hate, _"Damn you Raines." _The tall woman closed the glass door forcibly, locked it and walked away angrily, leaving the two guards staring at each other obviously bemused.**

**As they were walking back to the elevators, Miss Parker's cell phone beeped loudly making the already tense woman jump. With irritation Parker pulled the small device from her belt, flipped it open and raised it to her ear.**

**_"WHAT?" _Parker answered annoyed.**

_**"Broots slow down. What happened?" **_

**_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JAROD ESCAPED?" _Parker growled. _"YOU MORON!"_**

_**"WHAT?...HE WENT TO MEET WITH THE KIDNAPPER!...JAROD KNOWS WHO IS BEHIND THIS?"**_

**_"ALEX!" _Parker's face became paler at the mention of the name. _"He's alive?"_**

**_"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL US RIGHT AWAY?" _Parker was furious. _"THAT SON OF THE BITCH...HE LIED TO ME...WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, HE'S GOING TO..." _Parker stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself, while Sam looked at his boss stunned.**

**_"WHAT ELSE DID JAROD TELL YOU?" _Parker demanded, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.**

**_"A LIST?...Oh this just keeps getting better and better." _Parker replied sarcastically as she paced the hall and ran her hand anxiously through her hair.**

**_"NO...Stay right there in case Jarod returns." _Parker said, shaking her head in disbelief, but her face no longer expressed anger, but fear. _"We should be leaving here as soon as we find Angelo."_**

**_"Yes, I'll be careful." _Parker voice was now filled with concern. _"Don't worry I got Sam with me and Broots...be careful." _Parker disconnected the call as she followed Sam into the elevator.**

**Dazed, Parker closed her cell phone and returned it to its holder in her belt._ "Sam we need to find Angelo and quick." _**

**_"Miss Parker, what happened?" _Sam asked with dread.**

**_"Jarod went to meet with the kidnapper...alone. THAT IDIOT!" _Parker spoke with irritation, but her eyes betrayed her, instead Sam saw anguish and doubt in them. _"He's in no shape to go against that Psycho."_**

**_"I hope the Lab Rat knows what he is doing." _Sam replied simply. **

**Parker's troubled eyes glared at her loyal sweeper, but she immediately looked away trying to hide the concern that was plainly visible in her eyes. She had not felt this kind of despair and fear since she found Tommy dead on her porch. _'Jarod, why didn't you trust me?...Why didn't you ask for my help to rescue Sydney...YOU FOOL, you're going to get yourself killed, playing the hero again.' _Parker mused as she came to the realization. _'You're protecting me.' _**

**_"Miss Parker, where should I start the search for Angelo?" _Sam's question brought Parker out of her reverie.**

**_"First, go to his space and if he's not there go to SL-27." _Parker said edgy. _"I'll go do some snooping in Lyle's office and then I need to go to the car. I forgot the origami figure that Psycho left behind."_**

**_"Why do you want that now? We already know who's behind the kidnapping." _Sam asked curiously.**

**_"Angelo might get something from the origami figure, like where Alex is meeting with Jarod or where Sydney is." _Parker said hopefully. _"Hurry Sam please."_**

**_"Yes Miss Parker." _Sam replied as he exited the elevator in one of the lower levels of the Centre. Immediately, Parker pushed the button to the level, where Lyle's office was and once again whispered a prayer for her old friend and...Jarod.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Concealed by the darkness, the dark figure crawled away from the black sedan parked at the bottom of the steps that led to the Centre's entrance. This had been easier than he expected and he felt very satisfied with his work. The explosive device was perfect and he was going to get a real thrill telling the noble Pretender that he had used a design and scenario from one of his famous simulations. His job was done here; Alex smiled with venom in his eyes. Now it was time for him to leave and prepare the trap for Jarod. Then he would finally set into motion the plan to annihilate the Centre. Camouflaged by the shadows, the dark silhouette casually returned to his vehicle and drove away undetected, only leaving behind a deadly silence before the storm.**

**Sam was growing extremely annoyed after his search for the strange little man, through most of the lower sublevels, had only rewarded him with a huge headache. Just as he was about to enter the elevator to go find Miss Parker, Willy approached him and blocked his way. The tall dark man was furious and wanted answers. **

_**"SAM WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"**_

**_"What are you talking about Willy?" _Sam replied calmly.**

**_"THERE ARE RUMORS GOING AROUND THAT MR. RAINES AND MR. LYLE WERE ASSASSINATED." _Willy's ebony eyes bored into Sam._ "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?"_**

**_"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that it's not a rumor. Your boss kicked the bucket." _Sam replied with a smirk and then continued seriously. _"Earlier today, Mr. Raines was found dead at his home by Miss Parker and Mr. Broots, and Mr. Lyle was tragically killed by an explosion in his apartment."_**

**_"SO IS TRUE, JAROD KILLED THEM." _Willy said gritting his teeth.**

**_"I don't know about that, but I'm sure there will be an investigation." _Sam said simply and resumed pushing the button to call the elevator.**

**_"THEN WHY IS THIS CIRCULATING ALL OVER THE CENTRE?" _Willy shouted angrily as he handed Sam a flyer.**

**When Sam looked at the flyer, staring back at him was a Centre photo of Jarod and in plain bold letters it read, "_WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE FOR MURDER AND ACTS OF TERRORISM AGAINST THE CENTRE. THE TRIUMVIRATE WILL PAY 20 MILLION DOLLARS REWARD TO ANYONE WHO CAPTURES THE PRETENDER NAMED, "JAROD" AND RETURNS HIM TO THE CENTRE." _**

**Sam was rendered speechless and when the elevator doors slid open, Sam rushed in and closed the door immediately, leaving behind the tall angry man cursing and pounding on the doors. Without delay, he pressed the button to the lobby and hoped that his boss was on her way there. He had to find Miss Parker immediately. Now they had another problem in their hands, to keep the fugitive Pretender alive. Sam feared that as soon as this Bounty was made public, every Centre sweeper and cleaner was going to try to cash on it, not to mention all the bounty hunters that would come out of the woodwork to collect such a generous reward. **

**Nervously, Sam crumpled the paper in his hands as the elevator slowly ascended to ground level. This was very strange, for the past six years he had helped Miss Parker and Sydney in the hunt for the elusive Pretender, but now something inside him was telling him this Bounty on Jarod was an injustice and he had to prevent it from happening. Everything had changed drastically in the past twenty-four hours, and even though the wayward Pretender was still a wanted man by the Centre, he was now helping them in their desperate search for Sydney and trying to keep Miss Parker safe. _"Sam, don't let Miss Parker out of your sight whatever you do." _Sam suddenly remembered Jarod's plea and the promise he had made to the Pretender. A wave of panic made his stomach twist into knots as he realized the terrible mistake he had made. He had left Miss Parker alone all this time. **

**Rapidly, Sam reached inside his jacket and retrieved his cell phone. With shaky hands he pressed the pre-programmed number to Miss Parker's extension and listened attentively. He had to find Miss Parker and make sure she was alright. Anxiously, Sam paced the small space inside the elevator as he waited for her answer, but it never came. **

**Frustrated, Sam closed his phone, returned it to his breast pocket and fixed his eyes on the numbers above the elevator door. His hands were sweating, his heart was racing and those darn numbers were moving slower than ever. _"Come on, come on." _He whispered impatiently. _"How could I be so stupid?" _Sam scolded himself. _"If anything happens to Miss Parker..." _At that precise moment a soft ding announced the arrival to the lobby. Almost in a frenzied state, Sam squeezed himself through the mere opening of the parting elevator doors and quickly scanned the entire lobby area for any signs of his boss. _"Damn." _Sam cursed, and dashed across the enormous lobby towards the security guard desk. **

**_"HAVE YOU SEEN MISS PARKER?" _Sam asked gasping for breath as he skidded to a stop in front of the security guard. **

**_"Yes...Miss Parker just went out the front door a few minutes ago." _The guard answered frowning at the apparently upset man._ "Is there something wrong?"_**

**_"DAMN IT!" _Sam swore and ran towards the exit, leaving behind a very confused guard.**

**When ****Sam was about twenty feet from the massive glass doors, a huge explosion just outside the building shook the entire area, sending glass, metal and rubble flying through the air and into the lobby. Instinctively, Sam dove to the ground and covered his head with his forearms to avoid being struck by any flying debris. After the blast, all hell broke loose. The screeching sounds of the fire alarms went off and the emergency sprinklers system began raining down on them. The stunned sweeper raised his head and quickly surveyed the damage around him and for the possibility of another explosion. The entrance to the lobby looked like a war zone and fragments of the doors and ceiling littered the entire lobby. Breathing heavily and still in shock, Sam pulled himself to a sitting position on the wet floor and looked towards the security guard, who waved at the big man, signaling that he was fine but visibly shaken.**

**Suddenly, fear struck Sam like a bucket of ice water. He jumped to his feet and dashed towards the ruins that used to be the grand entrance to the Centre. Once outside the building, Sam looked down the curved stairs that lead to the entrance and was horrified. A twisted mass of metal was all that remained of the Centre's black sedan, which had been violently propelled onto the bottom of the stairs.**

**In shock, Sam stared at the flames that still engulfed the remains of the demolished vehicle, while in the distance he could already hear the sound of sirens approaching. Devastated by his fatal mistake, the big man dropped to his knees and whispered, _"I'm sorry Miss Parker."_**

**_TBC_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Vanished_

**_By Gemini-M_**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_**

**_Author's Note: Once again thank you for the wonderful reviews to: Rev2004, pretender fan, bloodymary2, Nans, leochick, LeMaestro, and phi4858. And to my beta reader, Jaccione for all her help and support. _**

**_"The truth is rarely pure and never simple." Oscar Wilde (1854-1900)_**

**_Jarod's__ lair  
10:45_****_p.m._**

**The Exhausted Pretender stumbled into his lair panting and feeling light-headed after his short run from his car to the inside of the deserted building. The drive back to the abandoned warehouse, which he called a temporary home, had taken him longer than he planned. Due to the continuing bad weather and an accident on the road, he was forced to take a couple of unexpected detours, delaying him an additional fifteen minutes. Once inside the warehouse, Jarod quickly shut the big metal door and locked it. It never hurt to be cautious and a touch of paranoia had helped him stay free and one step ahead of the Centre for the past six years. Jarod leaned heavily on the metal door and closed his eyes waiting for the annoying dizziness to pass, but he knew that time was not on his side at the moment and he had to ignore this damn concussion and move on. Jarod took a deep breath wobbled over to his cot and sat down heavily. Slowly he reached over and grabbed his duffle bag from the floor to start searching for his gun and some aspirin, but the mere movement made him growl in pain. Miss Parker had done a nice job taping his ribs, but any sudden movement was still rewarded with agonizing pain.**

**_"Fine date I picked to have front seat to Lyle's demise." _Jarod said to himself angrily while trying to get his mind off the pain and focus on the simulation he was trying to run in his head on the outcomes to his confrontation with Alex once he arrive at Sydney's home. After a few minutes of deep thought, Jarod exhaled loudly, stood gingerly from his cot and walked towards the small table where his laptop rested. The Pretender typed in his password and while he waited for his computer to come to life, he took four more aspirins to help him deal with the pain. _"If I survive this, I'm really going to need a vacation." _Jarod smiled sadly when that thought brought back memories of his friend Zoe. It was as if he was seeing her in front of him in that huge tub smiling and making fun of him for never having taken a vacation. She was so beautiful and vibrant. It was the last time he saw her alive, right before he found Emily and Ethan. Enraged and overcome with guilt, Jarod punched the small table and shouted, _"DAMN YOU ALEX." _Jarod's cry echoed in the big empty room as the pain sank deeper into his heart. _"Another innocent life sacrificed, simply because she crossed paths with me and the Centre."_**

**The soft voice announcing that he had an e-mail message, brought Jarod out of his tortured thoughts and his attention was immediately focused on the small screen. Jarod wiped the newly formed tears that clouded his vision and frowned at the information before him. For some odd reason, Angelo was now sending him all the files pertaining to the Pretender Project and the Red Files. _"Angelo, what are you doing?" _Jarod question his friend's action, but knew that now was not the time to look for answers. Hopefully when this nightmare was over, he would find his friend and ask him the reason for his unexpected deed. Without further delay, Jarod e-mailed Angelo with instructions on what to do with his belongings in case he didn't come out of this ordeal alive, and to always protect Miss Parker like they had promised to each other when they were young. _"Thank You Angelo." _Jarod whispered to his friend and somehow he knew that Angelo could feel his every thought and emotion. _"If it wasn't for you, my friend, I would have perished a long time ago at the hands of the Centre. Hope that one day you'll find your freedom and happiness." _**

**Ending his message, Jarod closed his laptop and placed it along with his few belongings inside the duffle bag. On the way out of the old warehouse, which he had called home on several occasions, Jarod stopped by a row of old rusty lockers and placed his duffle bag inside the third locker from the end, locked it with a combination lock and walked out of the building and into the darkness that awaited him. **

**The rain had not stopped; in fact it had gotten worse. Jarod sighed with frustration and hurried to the car. Just as he was climbing inside the little sports car, a chilling sensation ran through his entire body, unleashing a fear that made him shiver. He didn't like this feeling and it usually meant that something bad had happened. He looked at his watch, it was 11:00pm and the drive back to Blue Cove and Sydney's home would take him approximately forty-five minutes, but in this weather he was going to need more time. Nonetheless, his senses were telling him that first he had to find Parker and make sure that she was okay. He had to reach her and hear her voice, even if it meant getting an earful of her rage. Not wanting to waste more time, Jarod reached inside his leather jacket, retrieved his cell phone and quickly hit the speed-dial two for Miss Parker. The more times the phone rang, the more panicked he became. _"Answer the damn phone Parker." _Jarod murmured anxiously. _"Where are you?" _**

**Pressed for time, Jarod started the car and sped away while he held the phone with one hand and continued to listen to the ringing of her phone. _"This is not good." _Jarod said nervously as he disconnected Parker's number and pressed another number programmed onto his speed dial. After the third ring a shaky voice answered, _"M...Miss Pa...Parker is that you?"_**

**_"No, is me Mr. Broots...Where is Miss Parker?" _Jarod said seriously.**

**_"Jarod?...where are you?...What...what happened to Sydney?" _Broots asked impulsively, his mouth trying to catch-up with the hundred of questions that were running through his head. _"Did you find Sydney?...Is he Okay?...Did you...?"_**

**_"MR. BROOTS LISTEN!... I CAN'T REACH MISS PARKER...DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS?" _Jarod demanded now getting annoyed by Broots' resurfacing symptoms of ADD. **

**_"I don't know Jarod. I've been trying to reach her myself, but she doesn't answer her cell phone." _Broots looked at his watch and continued. _"I talked to her about fifteen minutes ago, but now she won't answer her phone." _**

**Jarod remained quiet for a moment thinking what Broots could do, but he didn't want to put Broots' life in danger as well by sending him out there to look for Parker. This is just what Alex wanted, to have everyone in a panic and making mistakes. He would just have to wait and hope that Sam kept his promise and protected Miss Parker. **

**_"Jarod are you still there?" _Broots asked timidly bringing Jarod's attention back.**

**_"Yes Mr. Broots, I'm still here." _Jarod voice sounded tired. _"Can you do me a favor?"_**

**_"Sure Jarod anything." _Broots said eagerly. _"Do you want me to go to the Centre and look for Miss Parker?"_**

**_"No! Don't leave the house; just keep calling Miss Parker's number until you get an answer." _Jarod said firmly. _"I'll call you back as soon as I can."_**

**_"JAROD WAIT!"_ Broots shouted, but all he heard was the dial tone. Staring at the small device in his hand, he asked himself quietly, _"What about Sydney?"_**

****

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_**The Centre**_

**The burly sweeper continued to stare in shock from the top of the stairs. His mind still could not completely register the tragic events unfolding right before his eyes. Slowly, Sam grabbed the rail and pulled himself up, but he remained frozen on the spot watching as the fire-fighters began to arrive and started battling the flames that rapidly consumed Miss Parker's town car. **

**Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and all the noise and voices around him sounded like a constant humming. Through all the confusion, Sam's fogged mind finally heard a voice calling him, but his eyes continued to stare hypnotically at the fire. Then he felt someone grabbing his arm and guiding him back into the building.**

**_"Sir, are you alright?" _Sam faintly heard the concerned voice. _"Are you hurt anywhere?"_**

**When Sam looked to his side, he saw a fireman looking at him questionably. Unable to find his voice at the moment, Sam simply shook his head negatively and allowed the fireman to guide him back into the Centre's lobby, where the paramedics had set up a temporary first aid station. Once inside, the fireman directed Sam to a chair and said simply, _"Wait right here until you are checked by the paramedics."_**

**_"Hey Taylor, you better check this guy out. I think he was near the explosion when it occurred." _The fireman suggested as he waved at one of the paramedics. _"He seems a little dazed." _**

**_"Yes Captain, right away." _**

**_"Hi, my name is Taylor." _The paramedic said amiably. _"Can you tell me your name?"_**

**The confused sweeper stared at the paramedic for a moment then after some hesitation, he finally said his name almost inaudibly,_ "Sam."_**

**_"Okay Sam, I'm going to check your vital signs." _The paramedic said very calmly as he started his examination. _"Sam, are you hurt anywhere?"_**

**_"No... I'm okay." _Sam replied sluggishly.**

**_"Were you near the explosion when it occurred?" _Taylor asked curiously.**

**_"No." _Sam replied dryly. **

**_"Good, but we just want to make sure you don't have a concussion or any broken bones." _The paramedic replied as he continued the check-up. After a few minutes, the paramedic finished his job, looked at the big man and said candidly, _"Sam, you are a very lucky guy. If you would have been closer to that car, you would be in a million pieces right now."_**

**Sam gave the paramedic a menacing look and without saying a word he stood up suddenly, knocking the chair down. The angry man walked away rapidly across the lobby and out the main entrance, leaving behind a very puzzled paramedic calling after him, _"SAM WAIT! I THINK THE POLICE WANT TO ASK YOU SOME QUESTIONS."_**

**Once outside, Sam darted his eyes around nervously, trying to find a way out without being detected. By now the entire area was crawling with fire-fighters and police officers that had arrived to investigate the incident and the last thing he needed right now was to be detained for questioning. He had to get back to Miss Parker's house and inform Broots about what had happened. Immediately Sam saw his escape route. Inconspicuously, the skillful sweeper slithered around a group of detectives and headed towards the other side of the stairs that lead to the darkened parking lot and away from all the commotion. **

**Swiftly he turned around the corner of the building and stayed as close to the wall as possible to remain hidden in the darkness that surrounded the huge building. In the distance, Sam noticed his little car and immediately quickened his pace. He could feel his heart pounding painfully in his chest and the throbbing pain in his head was almost unbearable, but his pain was not due to injuries, but shame and sadness. His negligence had caused the life of a very good friend. A person he had secretly admired for so many years and now she was gone because of his carelessness. _"What am I going to tell Jarod and Broots?" _Sam mumbled to himself in turmoil. _"I promised Jarod that I would look after her and now..." _The knot in his throat choked his words and he could no longer stop the tears. _"I'm sorry Miss Parker, but I promise you that I will get that bastard, if it's the last thing I do." _Sam wiped the tears away as he made a solemn promise to his fallen friend.**

**Lost in his agonizing thoughts and trying to focus on his escape, Sam was completely unaware of the dark figure following him. When he was a few feet from his car, Sam reached into his pocket and retrieved his keys. Just as he was about to unlock the car door, a hand grabbed his arm firmly from behind. Instinctively and with great speed, Sam reached for his weapon, pulled his arm free from his attacker and twisting the man's arm pinned him face down against the hood of the car. "IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO ELIMINATE ME AS WELL, YOU ARE VERY WRONG." Sam growled at his attacker as he spun him around to look at his face. "ANGELO!" **

**The strange little man with the wild red hair looked at the shocked sweeper that still had him pressed against the car, and smile. "Sam Okay?"**

**Sam immediately released Angelo and replied with sadness in his voice, _"Yes, I'm fine Angelo but Miss Parker..." _He just could not find the words to tell Angelo what had happen to his friend.**

**Most Centre employees like himself never had seen the connection between his boss and the other subjects that had spent most of their lives locked away in this dungeon called the Centre, but the events of the last few hours had brought to light the special friendship that existed between Miss Parker, Jarod and Angelo. Sam suddenly remembered the numerous occasions when Angelo had sensed that his friends where in danger and how distraught he became. Miss Parker's death was going to be a horrible blow for both of them and now he had to tell them that he had failed to protect her. Sam closed his eyes as the burden of his guilt became almost unbearable. **

**All of a sudden, Angelo grabbed Sam by the arm and started pulling him away from the car, startling the big man and bringing him out of his reverie. _"Angelo what are you doing?"_**

**_"COME MUST HURRY." _Angelo pleaded with urgency._ "SAM FOLLOW."_**

**_"ANGELO NO! We have to get out of here before the police see us." _Sam whispered trying to convince the empath to return to the car.**

**Ignoring Sam's plea, Angelo started running towards the back of the huge building. When the little man reached the wall, he turned around and started waving at Sam frantically just before he turned the corner of the building and vanished.**

**Sam was totally baffled and he was starting to get really angry at Angelo's little antics. _"What the hell are you doing Angelo?" _Sam growled as he jumped in his car and drove with his lights off towards the direction Angelo had disappeared. _"You crazy little freak. If the police find me in this little game of hide and seek, I'm going to ring your neck."_**

**When Sam drove around the corner of the huge building, he stopped and nervously looked around to make sure there were no cops searching the area. The lighting in this parking lot was very low and the non-stop rain made it more difficult to see where Angelo had run-off to. Squinting real hard Sam saw in the distance Angelo waving at him again and then he disappeared behind some bushes. A second later the little man re-appeared holding someone next to him. Sam quickly drove up to the two figures and unlocked the passenger doors to let them in. **

**At the same time that Angelo jumped into the back seat, the other person, covered in a blanket, slipped into the car and sat next to him. Before Sam had a chance to ask the identity of the mysterious passenger, he heard a very familiar and sarcastic tone, _"Well it took you long enough to find us."_**

**_"M...Miss P...Parker?" _Sam stuttered as he stared in wide-eyed shock. Instinctively and overcome with joy, Sam leaned forward as to give his boss a hug, but when he noticed her surprised look, he immediately held himself back. In the awkwardness of the moment, he proceeded to pull the blanket up to cover her better and then lowering his eyes with some embarrassment he continued, _"Miss Parker, I...I thought that you were d...dead. I mean...I saw your car blown to bits." _**

**_"Well that bastard came pretty close to succeeding this time." _Parker said bitterly._ "Lets get out of here Sam, before the police finds us and start asking questions."_**

**_"Yes Ma'am! And Miss Parker, I'm really glad to see that you're okay."_**

**_"Thanks Sam." _Parker replied as her lips formed a weak smile.**

**Sam quickly put the car on drive and sped away, leaving behind the chaos. For some strange reason he had a feeling that this would be the last time he laid eyes on the Centre, and after all he had seen in that place, he was glad that this date finally had come. Sam looked at Miss Parker and noticed that she was lost in thought.**

**_"Are you okay Miss Parker?" _Sam asked concerned. _"Do you want to go to the hospital and get yourself checked?"_**

**_"No, I'm alright Sam; I only twisted my ankle and got some scratches." _Parker said as she lean back against the headrest and closed her eyes tiredly. _"Thanks to Angelo, I'm still in one piece."_**

**Sam glanced at the rear-view mirror and smiled at the pair of mischievous eyes that looked back at him._ "Good Job Angelo." _Sam said to the empath with gratitude. The little man gave him a shy smile and then continued to gaze with wonder at the world just outside his window.**

**Keeping his eyes straight ahead on the road Sam said suddenly, _"Jarod was right."_**

**_"Sam, what are you talking about?" _Parker frowned.**

**_"Jarod told me that you were in grave danger and that whoever killed Mr. Raines and Lyle was going to come after you as well." _Sam said in an angry tone. _"I should have remembered."_**

**_"So what? Jarod also gave me a warning." _Parker replied somewhat confused at Sam's behavior. _"Why are you upset?"_**

**_"Because I promised Jarod that I would look after you and I...failed." _Sam said softly, avoiding her eyes. **

**_"WHAT?...HE MADE YOU PROMISE?" _Parker said shocked. _"That little self-righteous son of a bitch." _Parker was furious now. _"What does he think, that you're my babysitter?"_**

**_"Oh No Miss Parker, Jarod was very concerned for you." _Sam tried to explain. _"I saw it in his eyes."_**

**_"Well just remember, Jarod is a pretender. He's very good at lying." _Parker replied icily while trying to hide her shock after hearing Sam's words. After a few minutes of silence, Parker sighed and said almost inaudibly,_ "Sam, you have never failed me in all the years you have worked for me. If fact, I know that I can trust you with my life, so stop beating yourself on the head for something that was not your fault. _**

**_"Thank you Miss Parker." _Sam said simply then looking at his boss he asked, _"Miss Parker how did you manage to escape that explosion?" _**

**Parker glanced at the back seat and smiled. Angelo, her guardian angel, lay curled-up in the corner and was snoring softly. As the events of the evening began to play back vividly in her mind, like a movie, Parker explained to Sam what had happen. **

_**"After I left Lyle's office, I went to the car to get the origami figure that psycho had left behind. As I was opening the car door, Angelo appeared from nowhere and started pulling me away from the car and screaming, "Danger must go." I felt a chilling sensation run through me and in a flash I remembered Jarod's warning, "Miss Parker with Raines and Lyle gone...you might be next on the list." When I looked inside the car, I saw a flashing light underneath the dashboard. Angelo and I barely managed to run to the other side of the fountain, when the car exploded in a huge fireball. The force of the explosion thrust us forward about ten feet, but we managed to escape the worse of the blast, thanks to Angelo." **_

**_"WOW! You both were very lucky." _Sam exclaimed then looking at his boss curiously he asked, _"Where did you get that blanket?"_**

**_"I don't know." _Parker looked puzzled._ "After the explosion, Angelo helped me to the back of the building and then he disappeared; after a few minutes he re-appeared with this blanket." _Parker wrapped the blanket closer to herand murmured,_ "Leave it to Angelo to add another piece to this puzzle." _**

**Sam smiled at his boss and then said, _"Miss Parker, I tried calling you before the explosion. Why didn't you answer your cell phone?" _**

**_"I forgot my cell phone in Lyle's office after I spoke to Broots." _Parker answered simply. _"Sam what time it is?"_**

**_"Is 11:45pm Miss Parker. We should be at your home around midnight." _**

**_"STEP ON IT SAM!" _Parker demanded nervously. _"We have to get there before Jarod calls, and this time Wonder boy better tell me the TRUTH or he's not going to see another sunrise."_**

****

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

****

**_Sydney's home  
11:50p.m._**

**Jarod brought the little sports car to a sudden stop a few houses away from Sydney's residence. He looked at his watch and sighed relieved. He had made it to Sydney's home before the time assigned by Alex. He knew that he should have parked further down the street, but he didn't have the extra time or energy to walk a few blocks like he had done in the past. Jarod reached into his leather jacket and retrieved his gun with a shaky hand. He hated the idea of using a gun, but this time he had no choice. He checked the clip, removed the safety and returned it to his pocket. After simming all the possible outcomes earlier, Jarod was certain that before this nightmare ended, this sociopath would try to kill all the people that were important to him, and at the end of their confrontation, Alex was not going to let him walk away alive. **

**Jarod took a deep breath and prepared himself for the battle of his life. By the time Jarod exited the car, he had altered his persona and was ready to perform the scariest pretend of his life. Become a cold-blooded killer like Alex. The pretender's face was devoid of all emotions and his black eyes cautiously scanned the vicinity, like a predator searching for his prey. The persistent rain began to trickle down his face as the tall man silently walked down the deserted street. His warm and rapid breath visibly danced in the cold air. When he finally reached the border of Sydney's property, Jarod stopped and looked for Alex's vehicle, but there was none in sight. _'Could he have arrived before Alex? Or was his rival already inside ready to spring his trap as soon as he entered the house?' _Jarod stood frozen as he fought with his indecision. **

**Finally and with no more time to waste, Jarod made up his mind and marched towards the house to enter the way Alex would least expect, through the front door. As he slowly climbed up the steps leading to the porch, Jarod retrieved his weapon and held it ready to fire at his side. When Jarod tested the door knob he found it unlocked, which clearly meant that his rival was expecting him already. Like a cat burglar, the pretender silently pushed the door open a few inches and quickly slipped into the dark house. Pressed against the wall of the entryway and hidden in the shadows, Jarod immediately scanned the surroundings nervously as his eyes adjusted to the darkness inside the house. **

**The dark house was swallowed in total silence and all he could hear was his own breathing. As he cautiously moved into the living room, he noticed in the darkness a figure sitting in front of the fireplace. Quickly Jarod raised his gun and aimed it at the seated man. _"DON'T MOVE." _The pretender growled.**

**_"Jarod?" _Inquired, a soft accented voice.**

**_"Sydney!" _Jarod gasped and rushed to his side. When he approached the old man, he immediately noticed that he was tied to the chair and his head was covered with a black hood, like the one they had used on him through his years of captivity. Jarod could feel the rage burning through his veins. He placed his gun on the coffee table, knelt next to his mentor and started removing his bindings. **

**_"Are you alright Sydney?" _Jarod's voice was filled with concern as he quickly undid the knot on the hood and removed it with disgust.**

**Finally freed from that damn hood, Sydney took in a deep breath and then he gasped when his eyes landed on his protégé and noticed his battered appearance.**

**_"JAROD YOU MUST LEAVE NOW!" _Sydney's voice trembled with panic as he turned his face trying to get Jarod's attention. _"That psychopath...Alex wants to kill you. Jarod, forget about me. Please leave."_**

**_"I'm not leaving without you." _Jarod was adamant. He reached into his back pocket and retrieved a small switchblade. As he began to cut the ropes around Sydney's wrists, the lights in the room were switched on, momentarily blinding the startled men. When their eyes adjusted to the assaulting brightness, the first image they encountered was that of Alex standing at the entrance of the room, aiming his gun with a wicked smile on his face.**

**_"Doctor, doctor...How can you make such a diagnosis when you never studied me?" _Alex's mocking tone quickly changed to one of repugnance. _"Unlike Jarod here who was your __SPECIAL PROJECT and THE CENTRE'S MIRACLE CREATION."_**

**Sydney gasped when he heard Alex's statement, but lowered his eyes to hide his shock from Jarod's questioning glance.**

**Inconspicuously, Jarod hid his knife in Sydney's hands as he slowly rose from his mentor's side and moved in front of the still bound man. For a moment, the room fell into a deadly silence as Jarod wondered about the dark meaning behind Alex's words.**

**_"What are you talking about?" _Jarod hissed.**

**_"Well, well...This is quite a surprise. The genius still does not know the TRUTH." _Alex said with an evil smile. _"And the good Doctor has kept you in the dark all these years...Shame on you Doctor."_**

**Sydney felt nauseated as he watched the confrontation between the two pretenders with horror. Alex was determined to destroy Jarod and his worse fears had come true. This madman had acquired the information to do just that. _"Alex, please don't do this." _Sydney pleaded silently as he looked into Alex's cold eyes.**

**_"WHAT TRUTH?" _Jarod asked through clenched teeth. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Miss Parker's Home  
12:00a.m.**_

**Still limping slightly, Miss Parker exited Sam's car and hurriedly walked across the damp lawn, followed closely by Sam and Angelo. As she climbed the steps leading to her front porch, Parker looked towards her driveway and frowned, but continued her short trek to the front door. She quickly unlocked the door and stepped into the silent home, immediately searching for signs of her techie.**

**_"Broots where are you?" _Parker shouted irritably, while Sam immediately withdrew his gun on alert.**

**_"I'm here Miss Parker."_ Broots' shaky voice came from the direction of the hall. _"I was in the restroom."_**

**_"OH MY GOD MISS PARKER! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" _Broots exclaimed with concern as he approached his boss and noticed her injuries and the state of her expensive attire. _"Are you Okay Miss Parker?"_**

**_"Someone tried to Bar B-Q my car with me in it." _Parker said sarcastically, but her demeanor immediately changed when she looked at the little man sitting on the floor next to her fireplace. _"But thanks to Angelo I'm still in one piece...I'm fine Broots, Thanks."_**

**_"Jarod was right." _Broots whispered with dread. "_D...does that means that Alex might come after me...too?"_**

**_"Speaking of Monkey Boy, has he called yet?" _Parker asked with annoyance, ignoring Broots' question. **

**_"No...Not yet."_ Broots said anxiously looking at his watch for the hundredth time that evening. _"Miss Parker I have a real bad feeling about this. Jarod said that if we didn't hear from him after midnight that we should leave town. Do you think that something happen to Jarod or Sydney?"_**

**_"I don't know Broots." _Parker said with fear in her voice. **

**Suddenly Parker realized what had caught her eye on the way in. Ignoring her sore ankle, Miss Parker limped to the window and pulling the curtains aside she screamed,_ "WHERE IS MY CAR?"_**

**_"Oh boy." _Broots swallowed hard. _"Oh your car?...Ah...J...Jarod t...took it."_**

**_"WHAT?" _Parker was enraged.**

**_"Miss Parker... Ah...Jarod needed a car...Ah... to go meet with this guy...Alex to try to get Sydney back." _Broots explained timidly. **

**_"If that Son of a bitch wrecks my car I'll..." _Parker snarled, but stopped herself when she noticed the look of surprise Broots and Sam exchanged. _"I have to go change my clothes." _Parker replied suddenly and rushed out of the room.**

**_"Man, if Jarod survives this one, he better disappear for good this time." _Broots whispered in Sam's direction as he paced the room anxiously. **

**Sam looked at the techie and nodded in agreement. After a few minutes of silence, Sam looked at Broots very seriously and asked, _"Do you think Jarod will be able to rescue Sydney?"_**

**Broots stopped his pacing and froze as he dwelled on Sam's question. When he turned to face Sam, the techie had a small smile on his face. _"I'm not sure of many things at the Centre, but after working for Miss Parker and Sydney all these years on Jarod's pursuit, I have realized that there is a very special relationship between Jarod and Sydney and I'm convinced that Jarod will do anything to save him...or he'll die trying." _**

**_"Damn, I forgot to show this to Miss Parker." _Sam's angry voice suddenly broke the silence that had fallen on the room and with frustration he retrieved the flyer from his coat pocket. **

**_"What...what?" _Broots asked intrigued and moved towards the big man.**

**_"I think Jarod has a bigger problem now." _Sam said as he handed the paper to the curious techie.**

**_"OH MY GOD!...Who do you think did this?" _Broots was appalled.**

**_"Who did what?" _Miss Parker's voice came from the hall.**

**Broots looked at Sam nervously and handed the flyer to Miss Parker without saying a word. When Parker started reading the flyer she was stunned. She felt her stomach twisting into knots as her face was drained of all color. Slowly, in a daze, she walked to the couch and sat down before her shaky knees would buckle from underneath her. Suddenly, Parker found herself caught up in another dilemma. Jarod was a real pain and sometimes she really wanted to take him back to the Centre and lock him up for good, but finally she had realized that she would never carry out the Centre's orders and hurt her friend again. This bounty was a death sentence and she could not let this happen, especially now. And to make matters worse, now she would have to go against the Triumvirate to stop this atrocity before it was too late. **

**_"Are you alright Miss Parker?" _Parker faintly heard Broots' concern voice.**

**_"Miss Parker?" _Broots called again.**

**_"Wh...What?" _Parker replied still somewhat stunned.**

**_"Miss Parker...We have to warn...Jarod about this." _Broots said timidly. **

**_"HOW?...Once again Boy Genius has vanished and left us in the dark."_ Parker said angrily. _"Do you happen to have his cell phone number?"_**

**_"No...But...but when he calls back with news on Sydney."_ Broots said hopefully. _"He promised he would call."_**

**Silently, Parker stood from the couch, walked pass Broots and went to the window. She pulled the curtain aside and stared at the dreadful darkness outside, wondering that somewhere out there a monster was lurking and waiting to make his kill. Now, like Jarod, they too had become the hunted. _"Please call Jarod." _Parker murmured to herself like a prayer.**

**Taking a deep breath, she buried her fears and pulled herself together. When she turned around, her ice-queen mask was back in place and Parker was ready to take charge of the situation. She walked towards Broots, grabbed him by the arm and led him towards the kitchen door. _"Broots, go search the Centre's mainframe and find out who posted this bounty on Jarod... And I want answers!"_**

**_"Yes Miss Parker, right away." _Broots replied and scurried into the kitchen.**

**_"Sam, go do a sweep on the perimeter of the house. We don't want any surprise visitors. I'll keep an eye on Angelo." _**

**_"Yes Ma' am." _Sam said simply and immediately exited the house with his gun ready.**

**Parker walked over to the fire place and stood in front of her mother's picture. Wrapped in her nostalgia, she contemplated the old photo for a moment before she reached and lifted it with care. Parker gently traced the outline of her mother's face with her fingertips as she whispered a plea, _"Mom, please tell me they'll be alright." _She wiped away a stray tear and returned the frame back to its place on the mantel.**

**_"Daughter scared." _Angelo said with concern as he stood next to Parker.**

**_"Yes Angelo, I'm scared that I may never see Sydney...again."_ Parker replied softly and looked at the empath with sadness in her eyes.**

**_"And Jarod." _Angelo finished as if reading her thoughts. Angelo smiled, reached over and grasped her hand gently. _"Daughter not worry...Jarod help Sydney!" _**

**_"I hope so Angelo." _**

**_TBC_**

**_  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Vanished_

_**By Gemini-M**_

_**Chapter 10**_

**_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_**

**_Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews to rev2004, Nans, phi4858, bloodymary2, c1, mariel4000, Sirus183, and other readers who may be too shy to leave a comment. Your ideas and words of encouragement mean a world to me. Is almost over, so I hope you have enjoyed this little adventure. Thanks. Mercy_**

_**"The truth will set you free, but first it will make you miserable." Jim Davis.**_

_**Sydney's Home  
**_**_12:05a.m._**

**Alex smiled at Jarod with delight. The date of retribution had come at last. Now he was the one in control and he was going to make Jarod squirm and plead for mercy. _"Because of your escape, The Triumvirate used me as a substitute Pretender for five years and destroyed my life. It is time for me to destroy your_s." Alex glared at Jarod with madness in his eyes.**

**Cautiously, Sydney continued to cut the ropes around his wrists as he watched the two men carefully. **

**_"Let Sydney go. He had nothing to do with what happened to you." _Jarod pleaded.**

**_"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG JAROD." _Alex shouted angrily. Aiming his gun at the pretender, Alex moved forward very slowly and took Jarod's gun from the coffee table. He tucked the gun in his belt and then continued, _"Because the good Doctor was too busy trying to retrieve you after your escape, the Centre didn't think I was important enough, so they shipped me off to Africa to be re-educated."_**

**_"I was never told about the other pretenders in the Pretender project." _Sydney cut in to explain. _"If I knew, I would have..."_**

**_"LIAR!...JAROD WAS THE ONLY PRETENDER YOU WANTED TO WORK WITH."_**

**_"But after today he will hate you when he learns the TRUTH." _Alex grinned evilly.**

**_"WHAT TRUTH?" _Jarod asked again in a threatening tone.**

_**"Have you found your Mommy yet?" **_

**_"No." _Jarod replied with dread. _"Why?"_**

**_"Well, you're in for a big disappointment Jarod." _Alex taunted. _"Dear Margaret and Major Charles are not your parents."_**

**_"What?" Jarod gasped, his voice merely a whisper._**

**Alex felt triumphant as the revelation shocked the pretender speechless. Jarod felt as if he was punched in the stomach. His heart started racing and for a moment his lungs refused to take in oxygen. This could not be true, Alex was lying just to hurt him and to get his revenge. Jarod turned around and faced his mentor. The pain in his eyes begging the old man to deny Alex's words. _"Sydney?" _Was all he could say.**

**Sydney just bowed his head avoiding his protégé's pleading eyes. He had no words for him right now, but the pain in his chest told him that he could not stop the events that had been put into motion by this madman. Alex was determined to destroy Jarod, and he was helpless to stop him.**

**Jarod's face grew tense with anger and confusion. Was Alex making up all these lies? Or was this the real truth the Centre had hidden from him for the past thirty years? But, after seeing Sydney's reaction, he feared that Alex was not lying. Over the years, after his escape, he had found many scattered clues, but had not seen the connection until...now. Suddenly, all these clues began to come together, like pieces of a puzzle, as the memories flooded his mind. First, there was that little piece of paper with the word "GENE" written by Sydney's brother, Jacob, just before he died. Jacob had tried to tell him the truth, but the Centre silenced him as well. Then there were all those files and records he had discovered at the NuGenisis clinic after following the clues he obtained from Mr. Fenigor. Furthermore, he remembered what Louis, the innkeeper at Oak view Lodge, said to him the first time they met, _"Funny, you don't look like either one of your folks."_ Finally, the voices of Raines and Lyle echoed in his mind, teasing him, _"Jarod, you belong to us...The Centre created you...This is where you belong." _**

**_"Oh, but wait Jarod. There are more secrets to be unearthed!"_ Alex continued enthusiastically, startling Jarod from his reverie.**

**_"As you know, the Centre has always been ahead when it came to the Science of Cloning and Gene manipulation." _Alex explained very casually.**

**_"What are you trying to say?" _Jarod asked almost inaudibly. "Where are my parents?"**

**_"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you genius...You will never find your parents." _Alex continued with an evil smile. His words tortured the pretender, like pouring salt on an open wound. _"Jarod, you were created in a Lab...In a Petri dish. Nobody really knows who your parents were...or if you had any parents, but according to the beliefs of the Triumvirate, you're the descendant of someone great, which is also the meaning of your name. But most important of all, your genetic codes and make-up are extremely valuable to the Centre and the Triumvirate. Like they say, you're a diamond in the rough...and their little Gold mine." _Alex laughed maniacally, pausing a moment to enjoy the pretender's anguish as his mind registered the information with shock. _"That's why they want you back so badly Jarod...To create the master race that one day will rule the Centre and free them from the Triumvirate dominion. Jarod, you're the Key to their survival, but after today it will not matter anymore, because there will be no Centre. But remember this Jarod, even with the Centre gone, you'll never be free. Your __HELL has just begun."_**

**_"YOU'RE LYING!" _Jarod shouted angrily, ignoring Alex's last menacing words. He was trying to hold on to the only truth he had ever known and believed for the past thirty years, but now this too was slowly slipping away. Jarod looked around the room disoriented. The weight of this secret was crushing him alive. _"No, these are lies created by the Centre and the Triumvirate to confuse me and control me." _Jarod murmured to himself. _"I have_ _parents who loved me and have been looking for me tirelessly since my abduction."_ Exhausted and bewildered, Jarod became lost in his thoughts as the faces of loved ones; he once believed to be his family, invaded his troubled mind in an endless cycle. Abruptly, the sound of Alex's laughter, snapped Jarod from his torment. He looked up at the man with hatred; his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He wanted to screamat the top of his lungs, but his voice came out as a whimper, _"Margaret is my..."_**

**_"MARGARET WAS JUST A SURROGATE MOTHER." _Alex interrupted furiously._ "SHE WAS NO MORE THAN A VESSEL TO CARRY THE CENTRE'S GREATEST CREATION AND THE KEY TO THEIR SURVIVAL."_**

**_"But, I remember when I was young...and when I was stolen from them." _Jarod argued desperately. **

**_"True, Margaret and Major Charles had you as their son for a little while, but The Centre followed them and monitored you during all that time. Then when you were old enough, The Centre came and reclaimed their prized possession." _Alex gloated as he watched the great pretender crumble right before his eyes.**

**_"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU...I'll FIND MY PARENTS AND LEARN THE TRUTH." _Jarod spat back angrily.**

_**"ENOUGH!" Alex shouted infuriated.**__ "Your parents are no longer the issue...but Miss Parker and the good Doctor are." _Alex shouted infuriated.

**_"What about Miss Parker?" _Jarod asked with apprehension.**

**_"What have you done to Miss Parker?" _Sydney's concern voice came from behind the tall pretender.**

**_"Jarod, remember what I told you the last time?...That you didn't know how important she was to your world?...Well, now you will never know." _Alex looked at his watch and grinned. _"I believe that by now Miss Parker is probably roasting inside her luxurious Centre town car...Gone forever."_**

**_"YOU BASTARD, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MISS PARKER...I'LL KILL YOU." _Jarod growled and instinctively moved toward Alex, but immediately stopped when Alex raced his gun and aimed it at the pretender's heart. Jarod froze his body rigid with tension as he tried to control the rage that was eating him alive. **

**_"Jarod, we don't want to do anything drastic, do we?" _Alex said calmly. _"Don't you want to hear the rest of my plan?"_**

**_"What plan?"_ Jarod snarled, his dark brown eyes piercing into Alex.**

**_"Well, I've already told you about my plan on the e-mail I sent to you yesterday morning; Remember?" _Alex mocked.**

**"Suddenly, Jarod remembered the anonymous e-mail he had received along with the list of people marked for death. It read, _"THE CENTRE'S LEGACY HAS COME TO AN END. THEY WILL ALL PAY FOR STEALING MY LIFE. I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL."_**

**Finally, Sydney had managed to cut the rope from around his wrists and now he was cautiously looking around the room for something that he could use as a weapon to help Jarod against this Psycho. Sydney's eyes landed on the poker that stood with the other fireplace utensils, and was only a few inches to his right. He loathed violence, but this time he had no choice. Saying a silent prayer, he came to a decision. Jarod already had lost too much in his life and he was not going to stand by and watch this monster destroy him. Sydney sadly remembered the promise he had made to his friend, Catherine, to protect the children but he had failed terribly. Blinking away the tears for the other child, Sydney feared lost, he made a solemn promise in silence. He would protect Jarod with his life if necessary. **

**_"I assume that you know about Mr. Lyle's involvement?" _Alex said as he started pacing again, but keeping his gun trained on both men. _"Mr. Lyle was very co-operative and quite resourceful. He was a man of many talents, but his greed for power was his downfall. Do you know that he actually had plans to assassinate Mr. Raines?" _Alex looked at Jarod as if expecting an answer, but the pretender only gave him an icy glare. **

**_"What was in that file Lyle exchanged in the warehouse?" _Jarod asked seriously.**

**_"Mr. Lyle even offered me a partnership to rule the Centre."_ Alex ignored Jarod's questions and continued with his explanation. _"But as you know, I already had other plans to kill everyone at the Centre."_**

**_"YOU'RE MAD AND YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS." Sydney erupted. _**

**_"NO, I'M NOT MAD DOCTOR, I'M A SOCIOPATH CREATED BY YOU PEOPLE." _Alex moved towards Sydney menacingly, but Jarod moved in front of him and blocked his approach. Enraged by Jarod's interference, Alex raised his gun and pressed it against Jarod's throat. _"GENIUS, IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN YOU'LL DIE FIRST, AND THAT'S NOT A PART OF MY PLAN." _Then in a flash, Alex swung the gun ferociously and struck Jarod across the face, sending the pretender crashing to the floor at Sydney's feet. **

**_"JAROD!" _Sydney cried out with panic.**

**Alex stared down at Jarod and started to laugh diabolically. _"The faithful son always protects his mentor."_**

**Sydney stared angrily as he felt the blood boiling in his veins. The old man wanted to jump from his chair and tear Alex's heart out with his bare hands, but he knew very well that alone he could not defeat this lunatic, plus he wasn't sure about Jarod's condition. He had to practice patience and wait for the right moment in order to succeed. He had taught Jarod patience and careful planning all his life, now the time had come for him to put those lessons to practice.**

**_"Jarod are you alright?" _Sydney asked, his voice laced with concern.**

**Jarod pulled himself to a sitting position on the floor and raised one hand to let Sydney know that he was alright, but the pain in his head was excruciating and his vision was all a blur. Jarod felt a burning sensation on his left cheek and when his finger tips touched his face, they came back tinted in red. The cut to his face didn't bother him much, but the incapacitating dizziness from his concussion was something that worried him, especially after that blow. He just sat there stunned, waiting for the damn light-headedness to subside, but closing his eyes, found no relief. Instead he heard Parker's voice calling for him, making the guilt stab deeper at his heart. Jarod wondered if this time he should have trusted Parker to help him. Maybe if she was here with him, she would still be alive. _"No, she is alive, she has to be." _Jarod told himself with conviction.**

**_"And my plans have worked perfectly. Don't you agree Jarod?" _Alex laughed when the pretender snapped from his reverie and looked up surprised. **

**_"Eliminating Mr. Raines and Mr. Lyle was very simple. As you probably guessed, I killed Mr. Raines." _Alex chuckled amused. _"The old ghoul was shocked to see me alive." _**

**_"Jarod, I simmed every outcome to my plan and predicting your moves was so easy." _Alex walked to the recliner and sat down, keeping his gun aimed on the man sitting on the floor. _"I knew you were going to follow Mr. Lyle to the warehouse, so I sent my assistant to meet with him. He is a very smart young man. I believe you know him."_**

**Jarod frowned, but decided to remain quiet. Alex was in a talkative mood and slowly was answering all his questions. **

**_"Like I said earlier, Mr. Lyle was a very resourceful man. He had many connections and he could obtain information on almost anybody. Lyle once told me about this fellow he employed from time to time to locate missing families. What was his name?" _Alex looked up and tapped his index finger on his chin as if trying to remember the name. **

**_"Mr. White." _Jarod said through clenched teeth.**

_**"Yeah, that the guy!" Alex exclaimed. "Do you know Mr. White?"**_

**_"We met once." _Jarod answered simply, but he couldn't hide the fear that made his blood run cold, as he remembered Mr. White's words, _"I'm a finder; missing families is kind of my niche, and yours is a full time job brother."_**

**_"So I suppose you already know what I have in my possession?"_ Alex teased.**

**Slowly, Jarod placed both hands on the coffee table and pushed himself to a standing position. He swayed momentarily, but quickly regained his balance by placing one hand on Sydney's shoulder. The old man looked at his protégé and gave him a concerned look, but what he saw in Jarod's eyes frightened him. He saw anguish, fear and mistrust. Jarod quickly looked away from his mentor and stared at Alex with a hatred that was palpable.**

**_"YOU LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE." _**

_**"Sorry, your family is already involved." Alex said calmly. "Oh, but wait, they are not really your family; Remember?"**_

_**"YES THEY ARE AND IF YOU HARM THEM I'LL..."**_

_**"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING JAROD. Alex interrupted with a roar then paused as he stood from his seat. **__"They will all perish Jarod, but now...I have other plans for you."_Alex interrupted with a roar then paused as he stood from his seat.

**Jarod's dark eyes clashed with Alex's heartless stare. The look of pure evil in his eyes made the pretender shiver and once again doubts about their survival invaded his thoughts. Jarod had hoped that he could reach Alex, but he was too twisted; the Centre had won again. They had not only stolen his life, but also his mind and soul, and in return they had created a ruthless killer capable of anything. **

**_"You can't save everyone Jarod." _**

_**"Maybe not, but I will not give up on my family and friends."**_

**_"Jarod, the hero." _Alex laughed hysterically. _"But this time, the hero may have to kill one of his own to save the others."_**

**_"WHAT?" _Jarod said stunned.**

**_"Remember the young man that met with Lyle at the warehouse. Didn't he look familiar? I'll give you a clue; he is very good with explosives." _Alex grinned evilly. _"Come on Jarod, you're the Genius."_**

**Jarod gasped sharply and looked down as the events in the warehouse re-played in his mind, but this time he recognized the mystery man. With a frighten look on his face he raised his eyes and whispered, _"Ethan." _**

**_"You are smart after all." _Alex teased.**

**_"SO INSTEAD OF KILLING ETHAN, YOU'VE TURNED HIM INTO A KILLER LIKE YOU." _Jarod snarled with disgust, his eyes tearing up from the shock and anger. **

**_"Oh touché." _Alex grinned evilly and then continued. _"Ethan is a very impressionable young man."_ Alex started casually. _"All it took was a few suggestions and commands that were hidden in Ethan's sub-conscious by Mr. Raines to activate his subservient personality. Mr. Raines was a genius when it came to creating personal assassins. Don't you agree?"_**

**_"YOU SICK BASTARD, I'LL STOP YOU EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO."_Jarod replied in a menacing tone.**

**_"But this time you will be too late to save Ethan." _Alex looked at his watch again and smile. _"As we speak, Ethan is setting the last explosives that will bring down the Centre. Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock time is running out Jarod." _**

**Alex beamed with satisfaction as he watched the turmoil in the pretender's face. Jarod was losing control and he could not hide the look of shock and fear as he listened to his well planned strategy to destroy the Centre and his family.**

**Sydney looked at the two men with apprehension. He never thought that things could turn for the worse so suddenly, and what scared him the most was that he was going to lose Jarod forever. Maybe he already had, after Alex's revelation about the pretender's origin. Sydney could see the despair and rage in his protégé's eyes and if the pretender gave-in to his suppressed anger, he would be damned like Alex. He had to do something and soon, or this madman would accomplish his goal and destroy the man he had raised and loved as a son. **

**Cautiously, Sydney reached to the right and took possession of the poker and hid it behind his chair, while keeping his eyes fixed on Alex, who was again pacing in front of Jarod as he ranted about his plan. The old man looked at Jarod and was stricken with fear. After thirty years of mentoring his protégé, he new him like the back of his hand and he could read his every emotion in his face and body. Sydney could sense the anger radiating from the pretender and instantly knew that Jarod was getting ready to make his move and put an end to this situation. Jarod's body was stiff as a guardsman, but he had widened his stand for better balance and control in his attack. His fists were clenched tightly at his side and from where he sat he could see the tension growing in the rigid muscles of his jaw line. Sydney closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for all the Centre's children. This time he was not going to let them down. In the past others had fought the Centre while he cowered away and hid behind his fear and the lies, but now it was his turn to face this evil and fight for the children he swore to protect. The truth was out and it was time to fight the monsters. **

**What happened in the next few seconds would haunt Sydney's dreams for a very long time. Frantically and without any warning, Sydney sprung from his chair and shoved Jarod aside, making the pretender wince and double over in pain when his injured ribs received the forceful push. Desperate and unaware of his mistake, Sydney raised the poker and lunched towards the evil man, but his half-dormant legs refused to co-operate with him after their long period of inactivity and instead he clumsily stumbled forward. Alex swiftly and effortlessly averted the old man's attack and violently pushed him to the ground. Menacingly, he approached the beaten man and stood over him laughing. **

******_This is going to be your last foolish mistake DOCTOR." _Alex said with a voice full of malice as he pointed his gun at the old man. _"Sydney, say Goodbye to your pretender."_**

**Before Alex was able to finish off his latest victim, Jarod pounced on top of the madman like a wild animal. The pain to his ribs and head forgotten momentarily as the adrenalin gushed through his veins. The momentum sent both men crashing to the ground violently. Alex's gun flew out of his hand and slid across the wooden floor coming to rest under the couch as the men continued to fight fiercely. In the struggle, Alex pulled out a knife hidden in his boot and stabbed Jarod in the forearm. Jarod screamed in agony and shoved Alex away from him, while he stumbled to his feet with the knife still embedded in his arm. Before Jarod was able to put some distance between him and this psycho, Alex jumped to his feet and kicked Jarod on the ribs with brutal force, thrusting the already weakened man against the door. The pretender gasped in excruciating pain as the force of the kick damaged more ribs and forced the breath out of him. Depleted of his remaining strength and unable to breathe properly through the intense pain, Jarod's vision became all a blur and he collapsed to the floor with a crash.**

**Desperately trying to fight back the blackness that called to him, Jarod blinked repeatedly and shook his head slowly as he pulled himself to a sitting position against the front door. His face contorted in pain with each labored breath he inhaled and the throbbing pain in his wounded arm made him realized that the blade was still lodged deep in his arm. Shivering uncontrollably from the pain and exhaustion, Jarod closed his eyes and grabbed hold of the knife. In one swift motion, he pulled the blade from his flesh emitting a growl of pain that shattered the silence of the room. **

**Finally when Jarod looked up, his vision now clearer, he was confronted by Alex once again. The disturbed man stood a few feet away with a wicked smile on his face. Slowly, Alex pulled Jarod's gun from his belt and aimed it at the pretender.**

_**"Jarod, looks like this is the end of the road for you." **_

**Alex was met with a look filled with repugnance, but Jarod remained silent as he applied pressure to his bleeding arm. He had no more strength nor will to fight left in him. Jarod lowered his head. He was defeated. **

**_"I was planning to return you to the Triumvirate myself so that you would experience what I had to endure for five years at their hands, but now you have forced me to change my plans." _Alex paused for a moment and laughed. _"But either way, you're still valuable, Dead or Alive." _**

**Jarod looked up and frowned at Alex's last statement but did not reply. It didn't matter anymore, the game was over and once again the Centre's evil had won. Jarod closed his eyes to wait for the inevitable. He was not going to beg for mercy, but deep in his heart he prayed that his family and the others would find a way to escape Alex's wrath and survive. Waiting for Alex to pull the trigger, Jarod smiled inwardly as the beautiful face of his childhood friend invaded his thoughts. The Centre had stolen his family, his freedom and his identity, but they never had managed to take away his soul or the feelings he had for her. She had been his strength and his torment, but most important of all she had been a part of his life that no one could ever take away.**

**Suddenly, the blast from the gun thundered through the entire room and as the sound died out, the room was engulfed in a deadly silence.**

**TBC **


	11. Chapter 11

_Vanished_

_**By Gemini-M**_

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_**

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting, but I hope this long chapter will make up for the wait. Thanks to Rev2004, Nans, bloodymary2 and phi4858 for reading my story and sharing your thoughts and ideas. They are very important to me and to the development of my story. Writing this story has been a lot of fun and now is almost done, but there are still a few more surprises ahead, so read, enjoy and review. Thanks. _**

**_"If a thousand old beliefs were ruined in our march to truth we must still march on." Stopford Brooke_**

**_Miss Parker's home  
12:30a.m._**

**Parker burst through the kitchen door, making the paranoid techie nearly jump out of his skin. Trying to remain calm, Broots took a deep breath and returned to his frenzied typing on the keyboard, while he cautiously eyed the tall woman, waiting for her angry demands, but they never came. Instead, Parker walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself another cup of the dark liquid. **

**While sipping her coffee, Parker paced around the small kitchen for a few minutes before she approached the table and sat across from Broots without saying a word. Broots gave her a quizzical look and asked with concern, _"Are you alright Miss Parker?_**

**_"Yes, I'm fine. Have you found anything?"_**

**_"Not yet Miss Parker, but I found something very strange." _**

**_"What?"_**

**_"I can't find anything about this bounty in the Centre's mainframe. I think that whoever placed this bounty on Jarod did it from outside the Centre and then erased all his tracks, but I think I can find out the source."_**

**_"How long will it take?"_ Parker asked impatiently.**

**_"Not very long...I think." _Broots replied nervously. _"I'm running a tracking program and it's almost done." _Broots paused momentarilycalculating his next words._ "Miss Parker...whoever did this is very clever and knows his way around the Centre's mainframe and its firewalls...like Jarod."_**

**Broots and Parker stared at each other momentarily as if reading each others thoughts, and then said simultaneously,_ "Alex!"_**

**_"Broots, if Alex posted this bounty a few hours ago, he might still be at that location with Sydney."_**

**_"And Jarod." _Broots added. **

**Parker shot Broots a surprised look but quickly averted his eyes to hide the concern that was so visible in them. She took another long sip of her coffee then slowly placed the mug back on the table and sighed tiredly. _"What's important right now is that we find Sydney in time, but if we manage to capture Jarod in the process, that would be a nice bonus." _Parker said dryly. _"Plus the Lab Rat owes me a good explanation for stealing my car."_**

**_"Miss Parker, I'm sure Jarod had his reasons." _Broots said timidly. _"Miss Parker, Jarod was very concerned about this guy, Alex, coming after you...us."_**

**_"YEAH RIGHT AND HE SHOWS HIS CONCERN BY LYING TO US ABOUT ALEX AND THEN RUNNING OFF WITH MY CAR." _Parker growled._ "WHICH I KNOW, HE PROBABLY DID JUST TO ANNOY ME."_**

**_"But Miss Parker..." _Broots tried to object.**

_**"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROOTS; HERE YOU ARE TRYING TO MAKE EXCUSES FOR HIM AFTER HE PUNCHED YOU!"**_

_**"OH NO Miss Parker is just that..."**_** Broots said hesitantly. _"J...Jarod didn't really want...uh..."_**

**_"WHAT?"_ Parker asked with exasperation as her eyes bore daggers at the suddenly mute Broots.**

**_"MISS PARKER HURRY SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ANGELO!" _Sam's panicked voice interrupted the tense exchange, making Broots breathe out a sigh of relief.**

**Immediately, Parker abandoned her argument with Broots and leapt from her chair completely ignoring the pain that radiated throughout her bruised body. The tall woman drew her gun from her holster and dashed towards the family room with Broots at her heels babbling something about Alex finding them and being marked for termination.**

**_"WHAT'S WRONG SAM?" _Parker asked with concern as her eyes scanned the family room for signs of the empath or any intruder. _"WHAT HAPPENED TO ANGELO?"_**

**_"I don't know Miss Parker. I just walked in and found Angelo sitting by the front door hugging his knees with a terrified look in his eyes." _Sam explained puzzled. _"I called his name, but he didn't react, then all of the sudden he flipped out. He covered his face with his hands, screamed something and fell to the ground." _**

**_"WHERE IS ANGELO NOW?" _Parker asked almost in a panic.**

**_"I don't know Miss Parker. When I reached for the little guy he panicked and crawled away from me, then he got up and ran towards the bedroom." _**

**_"Damn." _Miss Parker cursed as she headed toward the bedroom leaving Sam and Broots staring at each other bewildered and confused.**

**In a matter of seconds, Parker reached the guest room where Jarod had been kept. The door was slightly open and the room was in total darkness. When Parker turned on the lights, the first thing she noticed was Thomas' clothes at the foot of the bed. As if hypnotized, she approached the bed and gently touched the nicely folded items. At first she was surprised to find them there, but she knew that Jarod had sensed how important these items were to her, despite her effort to hide her pain. Jarod knew her too well and that always bothered her. Parker snapped out of her trance and refocused her attention on the search for the distraught little man. She moved away from the bed, returned her gun back to its holster and continued to scan the room for signs of Angelo. In the far corner of the room, behind the dresser, Parker found Angelo. The empath was in a crouched position, hugging his knees close to his chest and rocking back and forth. Very slowly, Parker approached the terrified little man and kneeled in front of him, immediately noticing that he was holding something in his hand. When she looked closer, she recognized the item; it was Jarod's sunglasses. Suddenly, a chilling sensation traveled down her spine and paralyzed her with fear as she realized that Angelo's panic reaction might have come from the item he was holding. **

**_"Angelo what's wrong?" _Parker whispered, her voiced laced with fear.**

**Terror-stricken and with tears streaming down his face, Angelo raised his head and looked at the woman kneeling in front of him. His eyes reflected so much pain and fear that it made Parker gasped in shock.**

**Blinking back the tears that had formed in her eyes, Parker insisted, _"Angelo, please tell me what are you sensing?" _Parker moved closer and carefully placed a hand on his arm. _"Angelo has something happened to Jarod or Sydney?"_**

**At that precise moment, Sam and Broots burst into the room in search of their boss. _"Miss Parker...Miss Parker, have you found Angelo?" _Shouted Broots but immediately froze in place when he received one of Parker's icy glares.**

**Startled by the men entering the room, the panicked empath shrank away from Miss Parker and resumed his monotonous rocking and mumbling while leaning against the wall in the corner.**

**Frustrated by the interruption, Parker turned around with fury in her eyes and waved at the two men to leave the room. Realizing their mistake, Broots and Sam nearly tripped over each other as they scurried out of the room. **

**Once they were alone again, Parker approached Angelo very slowly and sat in front of the shy and mysterious little man. Silently she prayed that her childhood friend would trust her enough to help them find Jarod and Sydney. Angelo was her only hope to find the two people that meant so much in her life. It had taken her too long to accept the importance of these two people, now she hoped that she would not be too late to tell them. Parker was overwhelmed with a feeling of fear and total helplessness, and even though she had the gift of the inner sense like her mother, she refused to embrace it for fear of discovering more lies and betrayal that would send her remaining sanity spiraling into madness.**

**Deeply absorbed in her thoughts, Parker didn't notice that Angelo had stopped rocking and had focused his attention back on her. Suddenly, Angelo reached forward, grasped her hand firmly and asked, _"Daughter afraid?" _**

**Parker gasped in surprise, momentarily unable to answer the question. She hesitated for an instant then lowering her eyes, she answered softly, _"Yes Angelo, I'm scared for Sydney and...Jarod."_**

**As soon as Jarod's name left her lips, Angelo curled into a tight ball and covering his face with his hand began to weep.**

**_"Angelo, please tell me what's wrong?" _Parker begged. _"Did something happen to..."_**

**_"NOOOOOO!...LIES, LIES...PAIN...SAD." _Angelo screamed in agony. _"Friend...hurting bad."_**

**_"Please Angelo tell me where they are?" _**

**_"NO...NO...Friend lost...Pain...Giving up...Giving up." _Angelo continued, his lips trembling with fear._ "Can't say...Friend afraid...for you...and others."_**

**Parker felt completely lost. She just could not reach the terrified empath. _"Maybe it was too late already and once again she had waited too long to share her feelings with those most important to her." _Parker thought to herself with a heavy heart as she reached up and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. When she looked down, Parker's eyes rested on Jarod's sunglasses next to Angelo. Cautiously, as if picking up a delicate flower, Parker gathered the glasses and looked at her friend with sadness in her eyes.**

**_"Angelo is there anything you can tell me." _Parker paused trying to control her emotions. _"I will not hurt Jarod, I promise."_**

**Angelo just shook his head crawled back to the corner and resumed his rocking. **

**_"Miss Parker...Miss Parker." _Broots whispered, peeking into the room.**

**_"What is it Broots?" _Parker asked jumping to her feet and approaching the man hiding behind the door. **

**_"I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" _Brootssaid excitedly.**

**_"WHERE?" _**

**_"The bounty message was posted from Sydney's computer...his home computer!"_**

**_"THAT BASTARD! He was hiding right under our noses." _Parker hissed. _"Broots tell Sam to get the car and I'll bring Angelo out."_**

**_"Miss Parker what do you want me to do?" _The techie asked nervously.**

**_"You stay here in case Jarod tries to contacts you." _Parker spoke over her shoulder as she approached the distraught little man and began to speak to him softly, _"Angelo I need you to come with us. Jarod and Sydney might need your help."_**

**_"Find Jarod?" _Angelo asked eagerly; his eyes blinking the tears away.**

_**"I hope so Angelo. Will you help us?"**_

**Angelo nodded and smiled slightly. Without further remark, he stood and began walking towards the door with Parker at his side.**

**_"Miss Parker, do you think is a good idea to take Angelo with you?...I mean, he's pretty confused and panicky._**

**_"I have no choice Broots. I might need Angelo's empathic abilities, in case they're gone when we arrive at Sydney's home." _**

**_"Yeah, I guest you're right." _Broots agreed as he followed Parker and Angelo down the hall. _"Miss Parker, please call me as soon as you find them."_**

**_"I will Broots."_**

**_"Good Luck Miss Parker."_**

**_"Thanks Broots." _Parker gave him a sad smile and closed the door behind her.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sydney's Home**

**At the sound of the gun shot, Jarod flinched in sudden panic and sucked in a sharp breath, expecting it to be his last breath and a quick end to his miserable life. Then to his surprise, everything went totally silent. The only sound Jarod could hear was that of his labored breathing and racing heartbeat. Confused, Jarod wondered if his life was slowly slipping away or was this one of Alex's sick little games.**

**Forcing himself to face what had just happened; Jarod opened his eyes and gasped. A nauseating feeling overtook the pretender as his eyes landed on Alex's body stretched out on the floor a few inches away from his feet. When Jarod looked up, his eyes met those of his mentor. Sydney was kneeling by the couch, still aiming Alex's gun at the dead man, and for the first time since his arrival, Jarod noticed how terribly pale and fatigued Sydney looked. **

**_"Sydney?" _Jarod's concern voice made the psychiatrist look up in shock, just before exhaustion defeated the old man and he collapsed to the floor. **

**While holding his bleeding arm, Jarod leaned heavily against the front door and pushed himself to his feet. Once on his feet, and still a little wobbly, Jarod walked over to his mentor as quickly as possible. **

**_"Sydney, let me help you." _Jarod carefully helped the old man off the floor and sat him on the couch. Jarod could see that Sydney needed medical attention. He didn't appear to have any broken bones, but he had been beaten pretty badly and had several lacerations and bruises on his face and arms, plus he was very dehydrated and could be suffering from a concussion. **

**_"Wait here and don't get up." _Jarod ordered simply and disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Jarod returned holding a glass of water. _"Here, drink some water, slowly."_**

**_"Sydney, I need to take you to a hospital. Can you make it to the car?" _Jarod asked distressed.**

**_"NO, I'M NOT GOING TO ANY HOSPITAL!" _Sydney protested. **

**_"Sydney, you need medical attention." _Jarod argued softly. **

**_"All I need is some rest, besides you look like you're in worse shape than me." _Sydney said staring at his protégé's bleeding arm.**

**_"I've survived worse than this Sydney. You should know of all people." _Jarod said giving the old man an icy glare. The moment the words left his lips, Jarod felt regret, but the damage was done. The two men stared at each other silently for a moment then Jarod lowered his eyes and moved away from his mentor as he continued to apply pressure over the wound in his arm.**

**_"Jarod, you need to take care of your arm." _Sydney went on ignoring the young man's angry words. **

**_"There is no time. We're not safe here." _Jarod said agitated.**

**_"Jarod, at least put a dressing on the wound to stop the bleeding." _Sydney insisted, his voice laced with concern.**

_**"Alright, do you have some bandages?"**_

**_"Yes, there is a first aid kit in the bathroom at the end of the hall." _Sydney pointed in the direction of the hall.**

**Without any remarks, Jarod crossed the room and disappeared into the hall. Sydney followed his protégé with his eyes and shook his head tiredly. What was he going to do now to keep Jarod from disappearing forever? In a few minutes, Alex had destroy what had taken him a lifetime to achieve; Jarod's trust. But what he feared the most was Jarod's state of mind. Sydney could never forget the look of despair and pain in Jarod's eyes. The pretender had been shattered by this revelation and once again Jarod had lost the only family he thought he had. **

**Completely lost in his thoughts and overcome by exhaustion, Sydney began to doze off and didn't notice when Jarod re-entered the living room. The pretender approached the old man and tapped him on the arm. _"Sydney wake-up."_**

**Sydney woke with a start and gazed at his protégé with concern._ "Jarod!...Are you alright?...How's your arm?"_**

**_"Fine." _Jarod replied dryly. The tall man slowly walked to where Alex's body laid and picked up his gun from the floor. Jarod looked at the body of the fallen man and felt pain. He should be glad that Alex was gone, but instead he felt sadness. Alex might have been evil, but that was not his choice. The Centre exploited him and had stolen and mangled his life, just like they had done to him, and so many others. Yes, Alex was just like him, a man without identity or past; a mere science experiment and property of the Centre. Closing his eyes, Jarod whispered, _"Rest in peace Alex, you're finally free."_**

**Without a trace of emotion on his face, Jarod walked back to the old man and said,_ "Sydney, we have to get moving." _**

**_"Okay Jarod, but where are we going?"_**

**_"Some place safe but not too far." _Jarod said as he started to help Sydney off the couch. **

**_"We can go to my cabin in White Clouds." _Sydney suggested quietly. _"Is less than two hour drive, and Jarod, you're welcome to stay there as long as you like. You'll be safe there plus you can use the rest as well."_**

**_"NO, I have to get back to the Centre and find Ethan." _**

**_"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"_ Sydney stopped suddenly and faced the pretender; his eyes wide with panic. _"JAROD, WITH RAINES AND LYLE DEAD, THEY WILL BE LOOKING FOR YOU NOW MORE THAN EVER. YOU CANNOT GO NEAR THE CENTRE. THAT'S PLAIN SUICIDE."_**

**_"SYDNEY, I HAVE NO CHOICE." _Jarod spat back angrily. _"Ethan is my brother...half-brother. I have to stop him before he goes through with Alex's plan and kills more innocent people and himself."_**

**_"Jarod, there must be another way." _Sydney begged. _"You're in no condition to..."_**

**_"Not now Sydney." _Jarod interrupted. _"But there is someone who might be able to help me." _Jarod said thoughtfully.**

**_"Who?"_ Sydney asked carefully.**

**_"Wait here." _Jarod released the old man's arm and left him leaning against the front door. _"Where is your computer?" _**

**_"It's in the den." _Sydney answered with a frown, but chose not to push the pretender for answers. **

**Jarod rushed into the den and sat behind the desk panting. After logging in, he began typing feverishly. Once again he prayed that Angelo could come to his aid. Right now, the empath was the only person he could trust and the only one who could locate Ethan in the depths of that catacomb. Angelo had never let him down and Jarod knew that his friend would do his best to keep Ethan safe until he could reach the Centre. After sending the message, Jarod silently thanked Angelo again and left his mentor's peaceful den.**

**When Jarod returned from the den, Sydney gave him an expectant look, hoping that the stubborn young man would share his plan, but Jarod ignored his mentor's silent request and helped him out the door. _"Do you need to take anything with you?" _Jarod asked before closing the door.**

_**"No, I have everything I will need at the cabin." **_

**_"Good. Wait here, while I get the car." _Jarod said and disappeared in the darkness.**

**Sydney leaned heavily against the front door and closed his eyes. He could not believe that his ordeal was over and that he had survived, thanks to Jarod, but now he was faced with a bigger problem. Jarod was not dealing well with the shocking truth he had received. The pretender was angry, confused and was starting to isolate himself. _"Catherine, I hope that we can save him this time." _Sydney murmured sadly. Life had never been kind to Jarod and once again it had delivered another painful blow, but this time he was not going to cower away or allow the Centre's dark past to destroy this kind and gifted human being that he had raised and loved as a son. **

**The sound of the roaring engine and the bright beam of light from the car moving up the driveway brought the tired old man out of his reverie. Sydney stared at the little sports car wide-eyed and with mouth agape. Finally when he found his voice, Sydney frowned at the approaching pretender and asked, _"Jarod, why do you have Miss Parker's car?"_**

**_"Necessity." _Jarod said simply.**

**_"She's going to be furious." _Sydney mumbled under his breath.**

**Jarod heard his mentor's comment, but ignored it. Instead the pretender sighed tiredly and helped the old man into the little car. The sooner they were away from here the better, in case the authorities had been informed about the gun shot. **

**Once on their way, Jarod looked at his watch nervously. It was 12:45a.m and it had been over an hour since he last spoke to Mr. Broots. He had promised Broots that he would call him as soon as he had news on Sydney, but right now he needed to know about Miss Parker's fate. He felt a paralyzing fear taking over him as Alex's sinister words kept echoing inside his head, _"I believe that by now Miss Parker is probably roasting inside her luxurious Centre town car...Gone forever."_**

**Trying to repress Alex's torturous words and image from his mind, Jarod rubbed his eyes tiredly and shot a quick glance at the old man sitting next to him, but when this one tried to initiate a conversation, Jarod directed his attention back to the road ahead and on his search for the cell phone. Jarod reached inside his leather jacket and retrieved the small device. Without any explanation, Jarod quickly dialed the pre-programmed number for Mr. Broots and waited for the line to connect. **

**_"He...llo?" _A timid voice answered.**

_**"Mr. Broots, I found Sydney." **_

**_"JAROD!...IS SYDNEY OKAY?...ARE YOU OKAY?...WHERE ARE YOU?" _**

**_"We're fine, Mr. Broots." _Jarod said with weariness._ "I'm taking Sydney to a safe place."_**

**_"WHAT ABOUT...ALEX?"_**

**_"Alex is dead." _Jarod said completely detached.**

_**"OH MY GOD!"**_

**_"Mr. Broots...is...Miss Parker...alright?" _Jarod asked, fear evident in his voice.**

_**"Jarod, Miss Parker and Sam are on their way to Sydney's home at this moment. Is that where you are?"**_

**_"SHE'S ALRIGHT?" _Jarod repeated with shock. **

_**"Yeah...yeah, she's fine. Thanks to Angelo. Man, she was very lucky. This guy, Alex, is a real PSYCHO, he tried to blow-up..."**_

**_"MR. BROOTS, I need to talk to Miss Parker, but she wouldn't answer her cell phone earlier." _Jarod interrupted Broots' ramblings. _"Do you have Sam's cell phone number?"_**

**_"That's because she forgot her cell phone at the Centre...Yes, wait a second. I'll give you Sam's number." _Broots put Jarod on hold and quickly searched his cell phone directory. A few seconds later, he reconnected the call back and gave Jarod the number.**

_**"Thank you, Mr. Broots."**_

**_"JAROD WAIT!"_ Broots called before the pretender ended the call._ "Miss Parker is really...mad about her car, but she's also very concerned about the both of you."_**

**_"Good-bye, Mr. Broots." _Jarod said flatly and disconnected the call.**

**Jarod placed his phone down and thanked his friend quietly,_ "Thank you Angelo."_ He was glad that Parker was alive, but the nightmare was far from over. Now came the hardest part, telling Miss Parker about Ethan's involvement in Alex's twisted plans and saying good-bye. **

**Nervously, Jarod raked his hand through his tousled hair, then cautiously looked over at the old man on the passenger seat, but was relieved to find him snoring softly. He would wait a few more minutes before placing the call to Miss Parker. To be on the safe side, he needed to put a little more distance between them and his relentless huntress.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sydney's Home  
1:00a.m.**

**Sam brought the Centre's black sedan to a sudden stop at the end of the shadowy driveway. The quiet neighborhood was shrouded in darkness and the only light illuminating their path was that of the faint moonlight peeking through the heavily clouded sky. The rain had stopped briefly, but the storm was far from over. Before exiting the car, Miss Parker turned towards the empath in the back seat and requested softly, _"Angelo, you stay here. I'll be right back."_**

**The strange little man looked at Miss Parker with sadness in his eyes, and after nodding his agreement he said in a tortured voice, _"Jarod gone forever."_**

**Parker was taken by surprised with Angelo's remark, but pushed it aside in her mind. Right now her only concern was to save her old friend and stop this madman. Parker gave Angelo a reassuring smile and stepped out of the car. **

**_"Sam, take the back." _Was all Parker said as she stalked towards the front door with her 9mm ready at her side. **

**When Parker reached the front door, she tried the door knob and to her surprise found it unlocked. Preparing herself for a deadly confrontation with the devil, Parker took a deep breath, pushed the door open and threw herself on the floor while frantically looking for her target, but instead she found herself lying a few inches from Alex's body. Terror-stricken, Parker covered her mouth with her hand to stop her piercing scream and quickly crawled away from the body, coming to rest against the front door. A few seconds later, Parker heard Sam's heavy footsteps coming from the hallway. When Sam reached the living room he immediately aimed his gun at the downed man. Very cautiously, the big man walked towards the body and checked for a pulse in the man's neck. _"He's dead." _Samassured the shaken woman._ "Are you alright Miss Parker?" _**

**_"Yes... I'm fine...Sam." _Parker answered trancelike, her heart still racing.**

**_"Miss Parker, are you bleeding?" _Sam asked concerned.**

**Not until Sam asked did she notice that her pants were covered with blood. When Parker looked down, she found herself sitting by another puddle of blood. _"OH MY GOD!" _Parker gasped as she jumped to her feet. She quickly closed the front door and looked around the room in shock. Suddenly, Parker noticed for the first time all the destruction in the room and a trail of blood across the floor.**

**_"No Sam, this is not my blood. It must be..." _Parker answered, her voice shaking with fear.**

**_"Jarod's or Sydney's" _Sam finished for her. _"Miss Parker, this doesn't look good. Where do you think they went?"_**

**_"I don't know Sam." _Parker answered, her eyes wondering around the room nervously before she met the sweeper's questionable gaze. **

_**"Sam, check the other rooms in the house. Maybe they left something behind that can tell us where they went." **_

**_"Yes Ma' am!" _Sam replied and quickly disappeared back into the dark interior of the house. **

**Still shaken up, Parker lowered herself down into the nearest chair she found, but her eyes continued to scan the living room, searching for any clue that could help them locate the wayward pretender and Sydney. When she looked at the couch across from her, Parker noticed something underneath. Temporarily ignoring her growing fatigue, Parker rushed over to the couch, kneeled down and retrieved the mystery item. **

**_"MISS PARKER, I FOUND SOMETHING!" _Sam called from the hall.**

**_"Me too Sam." _Parker replied, showing the surprised sweeper the gun as he entered the living room.**

_**"Is that Sydney's gun?"**_

**_"I don't know Sam, but I'll find out. What did you find?" _**

**_"OH Yes, I found this backpack in one of the bedrooms." _Sam said and handed the backpack to his boss.**

**Parker moved to the coffee table and emptied the backpack. _"This is weird." _Parker saidfrowning._ "These are blueprints to the Centre's sublevels."_**

**_"MISS PARKER, LOOK AT THIS!" _Sam exclaimed, giving Miss Parker a file.**

**_"This is very weird. This file is all about Jarod's family; Names, Dates and locations of latest sightings and current addresses."_**

**_"Miss Parker, I don't understand. Jarod has been frantically searching for this information since he escaped from the Centre and now he leaves it behind. Why would he do that?" _Sam asked puzzled.**

_**"That's a very good question Sam." **_

**Parker didn't like this at all. Something bad must of happened to make Jarod leave this file behind and, to make matters worse, they still had no clue about their whereabouts.**

**The room became eerily silent as Parker and Sam stared at each other confused and stunned by their discovery. Then at that precise moment, Sam's cell phone shrieked loudly, interrupting the uneasy silence and startling both occupants. **

**_"It's probably Broots." _Sam said nervously and quickly reached into his jacket's inner pocket to retrieve the noisy device. **

_**"This is Sam." **_

**_"Sam, is Miss Parker with you?" _The voice was faint, but Sam recognized it. **

**_"JAROD?" _Sam said alarmed, capturing Miss Parker attention immediately. The tall woman stared at the sweeper, her icy glare demanding the small device.**

**_"Sam, let me talk to Miss Parker." _Jarod asked simply.**

**_"Yes, she's right here...Wait a second Jarod." _Sam replied handling the phone to his boss.**

**_"IS SYDNEY ALRIGHT?...WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN HIM?" _Parker shouted into the small phone, her voice laced with concern.**

**_"Miss Parker...Sydney is okay" _Jarod said almost inaudibly._ "Are you alright?"_**

**_"ALRIGHT?...THAT PSYCHO, ALEX TRIED TO BLOW ME UP! THEN, I FIND OUT THAT YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT ALEX BEING THE KIDNAPPER, AND ON TOP OF EVERYTHING YOU PUNCHED BROOTS AND STOLE MY CAR!" _Parker screamed angrily. _"OH YES I'M JUST PEACHY, BUT YOU WON'T BE THE NEXT TIME I RUN INTO YOU."_**

**_"Miss Parker, not now please...I'll explain later." _Jarod's voice was subdued. _"Please listen."_**

**_"LISTEN TO WHAT JAROD?...MORE LIES?" _Parker snapped at him.**

**_"Miss Parker, I'm sorry I lied to you...I had no choice...Please listen."_**

**Suddenly, Parker noticed something very strange in Jarod's voice. The pretender sounded tired and broken. He was apologizing to her and he was not teasing her or acting in his usual cocky way. This was not the Jarod she knew and her latent senses were telling her that something was very wrong. Taking control of her anger, Parker asked in a much calmer voice _"Jarod, are you alright?" _**

**There was total silence on the line and for a moment Parker thought that Jarod had ended the call again. _"Jarod, are you there?" _**

**_"Miss Parker, Ethan...is involved." _Jarod said, ignoring her previous question.**

**_"WHAT?...WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S INVOLVED?" _The panic was back in her voice. _"DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO ETHAN?"_**

**_"Miss Parker, please listen." _Jarod pleaded, his voice filled with concern. _"Alex managed to control Ethan with some kind of hypnosis and...made him set the explosives in Lyle's apartment and..."_**

**_"OH MY GOD!" _Parker was now pacing the room like a caged animal._ "JAROD, WHERE IS HE NOW?" _**

**_"Miss Parker, I'm afraid that Alex sent Ethan to the Centre to..."_**

**_"BLOW IT UP!"_ Parker finished for him. **

**_"JAROD, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" _**

**_"Miss Parker, we have to find Ethan and stop him before more people die." _Jarod sounded desperate._ "Miss Parker you need to evacuate the Centre and I'll go after Ethan." _**

**_"NO JAROD, YOU CANNOT GO NEAR THE CENTRE!" _Parker cried out.**

**_"WHAT?" _Jarod was baffled by Parker's odd request. **

**_"Jarod...There is a Bounty on you for twenty million dollars...Dead or Alive." _The fear in Parker's voice betrayed her ice queen demeanor. **

**_"The Triumvirate?" _Jarod said simply.**

_**"That's what we thought, but Broots discovered that the transmission came from Sydney's home."**_

**_"ALEX" _Jarod's voice was emotionless.**

_**"JAROD, I'LL FIND ETHAN." **_

**_"PARKER, YOU CAN'T..."_**

**_"NO JAROD!" _Parker interrupted angrily. _"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME OUT THIS TIME. ETHAN IS ALSO MY BROTHER, AND SO HELP ME GOD, I'LL FIND HIM AND GET HIM OUT OF THAT HELL ALIVE."_**

**There was another long pause before the pretender spoke again, _"Okay Miss Parker...But try to find Angelo...He will help you search for Ethan." _Jarod finally said defeated.**

**_"Don't worry Jarod; I got Angelo and Sam with me. Together we're an unstoppable team. _Parker said with a smile glancing at her surprised body guard.**

**Jarod closed his eyes for a second and sighed relieved. He knew that Angelo and Sam would protect Miss Parker and would not let any harm come to her. Now, he prayed that they would find Ethan before it was too late. Jarod glanced at his mentor fearing that he had heard their exchange or seen his reaction, but the old man was still dead to the world. Mournfully, Jarod thought about the last contact he would have with his friends. The pretender knew that when this nightmare ended, he would go his separate way and never see them again and strangely that idea weighed heavily in his heart. Even though, Miss Parker and her team hunted him across the country and made his life a living hell for the last six years, in a bizarre way, he cared about them. They were the only family he had ever known, but now he felt completely alone and lost. **

**_"JAROD, HOW MUCH TIME DO WE HAVE TO FIND ETHAN?" _Parker's demanding tone jolted Jarod from his reverie.**

**_"I don't know Miss Parker." _Jarod said, but then he remembered something in Alex's cryptic e-mail. _"WAIT, I remember something in Alex's e-mail. He said that The Centre would not see another sunrise." _Jarod was silent for a moment.**

**Parker looked at her watch and said nervously, _"Jarod...is 1:30a.m."_**

**_"Sunrise is at 5:23a.m...Miss Parker, you have less than 4 hours to find Ethan and get everyone out of the Centre...MISS PARKER, ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN...?"_**

**_"JAROD, YOU JUST TAKE CARE OF SYDNEY, AND I'LL FIND ETHAN AND EVACUATE THE CENTRE. _Parker said with confidence. _"JAROD, REMEMBER OUR TRUCE...DON'T YOU TRUST ME?"_**

**_"Yes Miss Parker, I trust you." _Jarod said wearily.**

**_"Jarod, can I talk to Sydney?" _Parker asked softly, surprising the tired pretender. **

_**"Sorry Miss Parker, he's asleep at the moment." **_

**_"Jarod, where are you taking Sydney?"_**

**_"I'm taking him to a safe place...Sorry, but I cannot tell you the location." _**

**_"I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME?" _Parker said annoyed.**

**_"I'M THINKING ABOUT SYDNEY'S SAFETY." _Jarod spat back frustrated then exhaled deeply trying to calm himself. _"Miss Parker, I don't trust the safety of this line and I have a strange feeling that Alex was not working alone."_**

**_"Jarod, who else do you think is involved?" _Parker whispered.**

_**"I don't know Miss Parker, but I'll find out."**_

**_"Okay Jarod, but promise me you'll call back when Sydney is safe, and hopefully I'll have news on Ethan by then."_**

**_"Alright Miss Parker, I'll contact Mr. Broots."_ Jarod sighed tiredly, then after a short pause he spoke again, _"Miss Parker, please be careful."_**

**All of a sudden, Parker felt her stomach twist into knots. Something was not right and she had a gut feeling that Jarod was hiding something from her. Overwhelmed by the anxiety, Parker demanded answers; no longer hiding the panic in her voice, _"JAROD WHAT'S WRONG?...YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME SOMETHING."_**

**_"Good bye Miss Parker." _Jarod murmured softlyand then the line went dead.**

_**TBC**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Vanished_

_**By Gemini-M**_

_**Chapter 12**_

**_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_**

**_Author's Note: Thank you to my readers, Nans, phi4858, Airamu4u, and Momo20 for their reviews and patience. I'm so sorry for the delay, but my computer went belly-up near the end of this chapter and I had to wait a few days for repairs. Hope that this long chapter makes up for the wait. Enjoy and thanks again for your reviews. _**

**_"Reality is that which, when you stop believing in it, doesn't go away." Philip K. Dick (1928-1982)_**

_**Sydney's Home  
1:30a.m.**_

**_"JAROD?...DAMN IT! I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT." _Parker said through clenched teeth.**

**_"Miss Parker, what happened?...Is Sydney okay?" _Sam asked concerned.**

**_"Well, according to boy genius, he's fine, but I couldn't talk to him." _The tall woman said furiously._ "But now we have a bigger problem."_**

**_"What?" _Sam asked apprehensively.**

**_"We have to find my brother, Ethan before he blows the Centre to kingdom come." _**

**_"OH MAN, NOT AGAIN." _Sam murmured as he folded the blue prints and stuffed them back into the backpack. **

**Parker glared at the big man and was about to reply when suddenly something moving at the edge of her peripheral vision caught her attention. With lighting speed, Parker pulled her gun from her holster and swirled around pointing her weapon at the intruder. **

**Confused by Parker's abrupt reaction, Sam immediately dropped the backpack on the floor and followed her actions, drawing his own weapon and taking aim as well. **

**_"Angelo, what are you doing here?" _Parker asked surprised, quickly returning her weapon to its holster. **

**But the little man just stood frozen on the spot, his eyes fixed on something on the floor by the door. **

**_"Angelo what's wrong?"_ Parker asked softly, not wanting to frighten the empath.**

**Slowly, Angelo reached behind the curtain by the door and picked up something from the floor. When the empath raised his hand, he was holding a bloody blade in his hand. Parker and Sam silently stared at the blood stained knife in Angelo's hand, afraid to say what was running through their minds, but they quickly realized that either Jarod or Sydney had been stabbed during some kind of struggle with the man lying dead a few inches away. **

**_"Angelo, please put the..." _Before Parker was able to finish her command, Angelo dropped the bloody knife and began running around the living room in a state of complete panic. Holding his arm, Angelo dropped to the floor and began screaming, _"FRIEND HURT...FRIEND HURT BAD...PAIN!"_**

**_"Angelo, please calm down." _Parker said as she slowly approached the panicked little man and knelt next to him.**

**_"FRIEND NOT SAFE!...HURT...SAD...EVIL COME...EVIL WILL HURT FRIEND!" _Angelo continued his nonsense babbling.**

**_"Who's hurt Angelo?" _Parker spoke softly, trying to remain calm as well, but now her newly awaken inner sense was screaming at her that something terrible was about to happen. **

**_"FRIEND HURT!" _Angelo cried out with tears in his eyes.**

**_"Angelo, do you know where Jarod and Sydney went?"_**

**_"REFUGE!...GONE TO REFUGE, BUT REFUGE NOT SAFE!" _Angelo said shaking his head frantically.**

**_"Angelo, what do you mean?" _Parker asked concerned.**

**_"NOT SAFE!...DANGER!...JAROD AND SYDNEY HURT...HURT BAD!" _Angelo cried out with a look of horror in his eyes.**

**Parker and Sam looked at each other in total confusion and alarm. Angelo was not making any sense, but something had him spooked. Whatever the empath sensed after touching that bloody knife was not good. Angelo felt that Jarod or Sydney had been hurt and that they were definitely in danger from someone, but who?**

**_"Miss Parker, I have an idea" _Sam said walking back to the coffee table and grabbing the file they had found. _"Miss Parker let Angelo look at this file and maybe he can tell us something about who is after Jarod and Sydney."_**

**_"Good idea Sam" _Parker replied taking the file from Sam.**

**_"Angelo, we found this file with information about Jarod's family. Can you try to...?" _Even before Miss Parker finished her question, Angelo grabbed the folder from her hand and stared at it with fear in his eyes. Suddenly, the empath began to grimace in disgust and dropped the file on the floor like if it had burnt his hands. Totally out of control, Angelo covered his head and began to scream again,_ "EVIL MAN HUNT JAROD AND SYDNEY...EVIL MAN KILL JAROD'S FAMILY...WANTS REVENGE...EVIL...REVENGE...REVENGE." _**

**_"Angelo, who is going to hurt Jarod and Sydney?" _Miss Parker asked, her voice filled with concern. **

**_"EVIL MAN WILL KILL FRIEND!" _Angelo said with despair, but he was just too frightened to make any sense of his jumbled feelings. _"MUST HELP FRIEND!"_**

**Suppressing her fear, Parker jumped to her feet and said frustrated,_ "Now is not the time to psychoanalyze marshmallow brain here. We still have to find Ethan before he sets off the explosives at the Centre." _**

**_"Miss Parker is 2:00a.m. already. How much time do we have?" _Sam interrupted concerned.**

**_"DAMN! We better get moving. Sam get the backpack and the file. I'll bring Angelo out." _Parker ordered, ignoring her sweeper's question.**

**_"Lets go Angelo, we're running out of time." _Parker said as she helped the empath to his feet and directed him towards the door.**

**_"Miss Parker, do you think it's a good idea to bring Angelo with us?...I mean, he's kind of spaced-out at the moment." _**

**_"When is Cousin It not spaced out? _Parker snapped back then sighed tiredly. _"Sam, I have no choice. Jarod told me to take Angelo because he could help us find Ethan."_**

**At the mention of Ethan's name, Angelo turned towards the tall woman and said, _"Sister scared?"_**

**_"Yes Angelo...Do you think you can help us find Ethan?" _Parker asked hopefully.**

**Angelo just nodded his head timidly and then took her hand gently. The frightened little man looked up; his big sad eyes meeting the tall woman's concerned but controlled gaze, and then he whispered,_ "Angelo help."_**

_**"Thank you Angelo." **_

**Just as they were about to board the Centre's black sedan, Angelo halted and pulled on Miss Parker's hand. He looked at the woman with pleading eyes and said, _"Sister help friend?"_**

**_"Yes Angelo we will help Jarod and Sydney, but first we must find Ethan. He's in trouble and Jarod ask me to find him."_**

**The empath nodded his head with resignation and slipped into the vehicle quietly. A few seconds later the black sedan silently pulled away from the dark driveway and headed towards Blue Cove. **

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_**En Route to White Clouds** _

**The drive to Sydney's cabin had taken longer than Jarod anticipated. Due to the poor visibility in the mountains and his extreme fatigue Jarod had been forced to drive much slower. For almost twenty-four hours he had been on alert and running non-stop. Furthermore, the lack of food, sleep and his injuries were finally wearing him down physically. Even though Jarod was used to this type of physical abuse in his race for survival, the latest revelations about his origin and Sydney's part in the lies and betrayal were a lot more damaging and weighing heavily on his mind. He needed to get some rest and soon if he wanted to keep his sanity, but most of all he just wanted to run away and be alone. He needed time to think things through. Impatiently, Jarod looked at his watch; it was 2:30a.m and they still had about another half hour drive before they reached White Clouds. Trying to stay awake, Jarod shook his head slowly and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He thought about turning on the radio, but he didn't want to disturb Sydney's peaceful sleep, and at the moment he was trying to avoid his mentor's prying questions. **

**_"How's your arm Jarod?" _The soft accented voice startled the tired pretender.**

**_"It's fine." _Jarod replied dryly.**

**_"Jarod, we need to talk." _Sydney said simply.**

**_"No Sydney..." _Jarod paused for a moment. _"I think I heard everything already."_**

_**"Jarod, you cannot believe everything that PSYCHO said. He..."**_

**_"THAT PSYCHO TOLD ME THE TRUTH YOU NEVER HAD THE COURAGE TO TELL ME." _Jarod spat back angrily. _"SYDNEY, YOU ONLY FED ME LIES!"_**

**_"Jarod, I was afraid that..." _Sydney simply had no words to continue. **

**_"YOU WERE AFRAID THAT I WOULD DISCOVER THE TRUTH!" _Jarod looked at Sydney with pain in his eyes. _"THAT I WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A LAB EXPERIMENT...YOUR SPECIAL SCIENCE PROJECT!"_**

**_"NO JAROD, YOU'RE WRONG." _Sydney drew a deep breath and continued quietly, _"I never saw you that way. You are very important to me. We lied to protect you."_**

_**"WHAT?"**_

**_"Jarod, we knew that you would react like this and that would jeopardize your life."_ Sydney paused trying to find the right words to explain. _"Jarod, you were only a child, and even though you are a genius, psychologically you're very fragile. If we had told you the truth back then, you would have become alienated and rebellious. Then Raines would have taken over the Pretender project and destroyed you, like he did with Angelo and Alex."_**

**_"WE?" _Jarod gave Sydney a quizzical look.**

_**"Catherine Parker along with your mother discovered the truth after you were abducted." **_

**Suddenly, a flash of memory invaded Jarod's mind and he remembered his conversation with Ocee when he met the old woman in the Island of Carthis. **

**_"What was my mother searching for?" _Jarod remembered asking Ocee.**

**The blind woman had touched his face and said, _"Find out who you are?"_**

**_"What do you mean, who I am?" _He had asked puzzled.**

**_"All I know is what she spoke. She and another woman had been trying to discover the truth for a long time." _Then turning towards Miss Parker, Ocee said, _"That must have been your mother."_**

**Jarod snapped out of his reverie and glared at his mentor. _"YOU HAD CONTACT WITH MY MOTHER?" _**

**_"NO JAROD, I NEVER SAW OR SPOKE TO YOUR MOTHER. I SWEAR. THIS IS THE TRUTH." _Sydney looked at his protégé; his eyes begging for his forgiveness. _"Catherine Parker told me the truth about you just before her planned suicide. She had plans to rescue her daughter, Angelo and you, but then she vanished." _Jarod could hear the pain in his mentor's voice.**

**_"You mean she was murdered by Mr. Raines." _Jarod said with repugnance.**

_**"Yes, we learned about her death much later, when we found the DSA's of Ethan's birth."**_

**_"Sydney, why didn't you tell me the truth later on or after I escaped?" _Jarod asked now more calmed.**

**_"Catherine Parker made me promise that I would never tell you. She begged me to protect you, Angelo and Miss Parker if anything happened to her." _Sydney said lowering his eyes. He was silent for a moment then continued, _"Catherine wanted to rescue the children above all, but she was deeply tormented by all these secrets and all the lies. They launched her into a deep depression and affected her judgment."_**

**_"Her Inner sense." _Jarod said quietly.**

**_"Yes, and in a way, I'm responsible for her death." _Sydney whispered sadly. **

_**"What do you mean?"**_

**_"I helped Catherine Parker understand and refine her gift of the Inner sense...Soon after that she was gone."_**

**_"No Sydney, you didn't kill her, but you contributed to the betrayal and lies."_**

**_"I'm sorry Jarod. I was trying to protect you." _Sydney glanced at the pretender looking for understanding, but all he could see was anger and pain.**

**_"BY LYING TO ME FOR THE LAST THIRTY YEARS!...__SYDNEY, YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON I TRUSTED AT THE CENTER. YOU WERE LIKE A..." _The emotions made Jarod choke on his words, making him look away.**

**_"Jarod, I was afraid of your reaction. I didn't want to see you hurt." _Sydney tried to explain desperately. _"Discovering the truth would have made you confused, furious and non-compliant and at the Centre that meant termination. Then, after you escaped, Miss Parker was put in charge of your pursuit and our contacts were very limited. I thought that sooner or later you would find your mother and she would explain everything to you."_**

**_"Sydney, you could have told me the truth during one of our encounters after my escape...You knew that I've been searching for the truth all these years." _Jarod replied in a tortured voice. _"Why didn't you tell me?"_**

**_"Yes I know, but I was afraid that if I told you the truth I would never see you again. I'm sorry Jarod. I guess it was selfish of me." _Sydney said blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. _"I didn't want to lose you as well."_**

**Jarod was quiet for a moment, absorbing the painful truth. He was so angry, but at the same time he felt hurt and betrayed. He still could not accept the fact that Sydney had lied to him all these years. Since he was a child he had been searching for his own identity and his family and now he felt as if he had lost both again. Sydney had taught him everything he knew, had protected him from many evils at the Centre and even had put his own life at risk to do so, but now this new revelation was shattering the special bond and trust that had taken so many years to form. **

**Finally, after a long uncomfortable silence, Jarod glanced at his anxious mentor and said almost inaudibly, _"You're right Sydney; I probably would have vanished a long time ago if I knew the truth."_**

**_"I'm really sorry Jarod. I hope that some day you can forgive me." _**

**_"I don't know Sydney." _Jarod replied in a defeated tone as he rubbed his tired eyes once more. He was desperately trying to keep his eyes focused on the road, but the exhaustion and the heated argument with his mentor had made his pounding headache almost unbearable. **

**Sydney's concern for his protégé went up a notch when he noticed how tired and pallid Jarod looked.**

_**"Jarod are you okay?...You're very pale."**_

**_"I'll be fine. Just need some rest." _Jarod replied simply.**

**_"Jarod when was the last time you ate or slept?" _Sydney could not hide the scolding tone in his voice.**

**_"Sometime ago." _**

**_"Jarod, you should know better. Under stress your body will not resist that kind of mistreatment. That's just not normal or healthy." _The old man continued his reprimand.**

**_"NORMAL?...Now there is a joke." _Jarod laughed sarcastically and then continued embittered, _"Sydney, I never had a NORMAL LIFE and when you're running for your life, there is no time for schedules."_**

**Jarod's harsh response caught the old man by surprise, but he knew that his pupil was right. Jarod's life was the furthest from normal that any human being could have. This extremely talented man had lived most of his life as a condemned prisoner of a notorious organization that functioned outside every law known to man, and for the past six years he had become a fugitive without the possibility of obtaining the freedom to live a normal life. **

**Avoiding his pupil's penetrating and angry gaze, Sydney looked at his hands instead and spoke softly, _"I'm sorry Jarod...You're right...There is nothing normal about your life, but I hope that someday soon all that will change...I pray that you'll be reunited with your family and live a good life...You deserve that more than anybody."_**

**Now it was Jarod's turn to look away to hide the tears that had welled in his eyes. The emotional anguish was consuming him alive, but deep inside he could not be angry at the old man. Sydney had become like a father figure for as long as he could remember; even though, the Centre had forbidden them to adopt or express such a connection. **

**Finally, Jarod exhaled deeply breaking the tense silence. He looked at his watch again before he began quietly. The pretender kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead avoiding his mentor's scrutinizing gaze, but Sydney could detect the sadness in his voice. **

_**"I'm sorry Sydney. I shouldn't put all the blame on you...You're just another victim of the Centre and...you have suffered great lost as well."**_

**_"But I had the freedom and the choice to stop what was happening." _Sydney argued softly.**

**_"And end up like your brother Jacob or Catherine." _Jarod said returning his mentor's gaze momentarily.**

**_"Jarod, the Centre can't kill someone who's already dead." _Sydney said mournfully.**

**The silence enveloped the inside of the car for a few minutes before Sydney spoke again, _"Jarod, what are you going to do when this is over?"_**

**_"It will never be over for me Sydney. As long as they see me as their property; I will be trapped in this race for survival." _**

**_"What if the Centre is finally destroyed?" _Sydney said hopefully_. "Jarod, then you'll be free to find your family and stop the running!"_**

**_"If the Centre is destroyed then that leaves the Triumvirate to continue the hunt." _Jarod replied bitterly, remembering Miss Parker's shocking news about the bounty on him, but Jarod chose not give the details of this new development to Sydney. His mentor had been through enough of an ordeal in the last twenty hours and learning about this new threat would only cause him more worry and torment. **

**_"Sydney try to get some rest, I'll call you when we're almost there." _Jarod said kindly, trying to avert the previous topic of their conversation.**

**_"No Jarod, I better stay awake to keep an eye on you. I already had some rest, but you look like you're going to crash at any moment." _Sydney said with concern, obtaining a brief but sad smile from the tired pretender.**

**_"Okay Sydney. Do you mind if I turn the radio on?" _Jarod asked quietly.**

_**"Good idea Jarod. Some music will help us stay alert."**_

**After a few minutes of friendly argument on their musical preferences, they both finally concurred on listening to a classical station. Sydney leaned back against the headrest, but kept a weary eye on the stubborn and very exhausted pretender. The remainder of their trip would be made in a comfortable silence, but Sydney knew that there were still many things to discuss in order to help Jarod deal with the painful truth that had come to light. Sydney closed his eyes for a moment and vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to help the man he had considered like a son for so many years, but most important of all he had to prevent Jarod from vanishing forever.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_**Somewhere outside the Centre  
**_**_3:00a.m._**

**_"ANGELO, WHERE ARE WE GOING?" _Miss Parker asked frustrated. **

**_"ANGELO KNOWS; HURRY!" _The little man replied as he ran ahead of Miss Parker and Sam.**

**_"Angelo I've ran Centre security for over five years and I know there is no access of any kind this far off the grounds." _**

**_"Hurry, hurry. Entrance near!" _Angelo whispered while waving at the others to follow.**

**_"MISS PARKER, I THINK ANGELO IS NUTS; WHERE IS HE GOING?" _Sam protested. **

_**"I don't know Sam, but we have no other choice than to follow him."**_

**For the last half hour they had been following Angelo as he effortlessly zigzagged through a dark orchard. Following the empath's directions, the trio had abandoned their vehicle on a deserted dirt road about half a mile away from the Centre grounds and had started their trek through the desolate farm land.**

**_"DAMN IT, I JUST RUINED ANOTHER PAIR OF SHOES." _Parker growled, looking at the torn heel. **

**Just when Miss Parker was about to put a stop to their little tour, Angelo stopped abruptly in the middle of a dark field and began to clear away a mass of branches that conceal some kind of structure. When Parker and Sam approached the nervous little man, they were stunned by the discovery. A few feet before them stood a dilapidated and almost invisible air shaft. **

**_"Well I'll be damned! That's how Boy genius got out." _Parker exclaimed surprised.**

**_"Very clever." _Sam added.**

**_"MUST GO NOW!" _Angelo urged the others. _"LONG WAY."_**

**_"Wait Angelo!...We need some kind of diversion before we try to sneak back into the Centre. With all the police and fire department snooping around after my car explosion, I really don't want to be caught crawling out of some vent." _Parker thought out loud and then looked at her sweeper. **

_**"Sam, give me your phone." **_

**_"What are you going to do Miss Parker?" _Sam asked inquisitively. **

**_"I have an idea." _Parker said her eyes sparkling mischievously. _"Lets create a little chaos to hide our arrival." _**

**Parker quickly dialed a number from memory and waited for the line to connect. A few seconds later a timid voice answered.**

_**"He...llo?"**_

**_"Broots, listen carefully."_**

**_"M...Miss Parker, where are you?... Did...did Jarod call you?"_**

**_"BROOTS; SHUT-UP AND LISTEN!"_**

**_"Sorry Miss Parker." _Broots replied nervously. _"I'm listening."_**

_**"Broots after I hang-up, wait fifteen minutes, then call the Centre. Tell them to evacuate the entire facility PRONTO because there is a bomb and it will explode at any time."**_

**_"A BOMB!" _Broots cried out. _"OH MY GOD!" _**

**_"Don't worry Broots; we'll leave The Centre before the fireworks start." _**

**_"YOU'RE AT THE CENTRE? _Broots began to panic._ "M...MISS PA...PARKER WHA...WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?...I MEAN, YOU SHOULDN'T BE NEAR THAT PLACE IF IF THERE IS A BO...BOMB!"_**

**_"BROOTS, LISTEN!" _Parker interrupted the techie's hysterical ramblings. _"It's complicated, I'll explain later._ _Broots, just be ready to leave as soon as we arrive."_**

**_"O...Okay Miss Parker." _**

**_"Broots have you heard from Jarod?"_**

**_"No Miss Parker, the last time I spoke to Jarod was when I gave him Sam's number. He wanted to talk to you." _Broots said cautiously. _"Miss Parker, do you think they're okay?"_**

**_"Lets hope so." _Parker was silent for a moment._ "Jarod said that he would call you as soon as he had Sydney in a safe place and that was almost two hours ago. I hope Boy Wonder knows what he's doing."_**

**_"Miss Parker, if I hear from Jarod, I'll call you right away." _**

**_"No Broots. Don't call us. Wait for my call." _**

**_"Alright Miss Parker...Miss Parker..." _Broots started, but all he heard was the dial tone just before he finished his thoughts._"...be careful." _**

**Miss Parker turned off the small device and handed it back to Sam. _"Leave the phone off. We don't want any surprise calls while we're crawling through Angelo's maze."_**

**_"Yes Miss Parker." _Sam replied firmly.**

**_"Sam according to Jarod, the bomb will go off at sunrise, that's around 5:23a.m." _Parker glanced at her watch and then continued. _"It's 3:15 now, so that gives us about two hours to find Ethan and get the hell out of here."_**

**_"Then we better get moving Miss Parker." _**

**Without delay, Parker turned towards Angelo, who was eagerly waiting by the open air shaft and said, _"Okay Angelo, show us the way."_**

**_"Find Ethan?" _Angelo asked with anticipation.**

_**"Yes Angelo, lets go find Ethan and hurry please. We're running out of time."**_

**_Angelo smiled at Miss Parker and began the descent into his secret underworld._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Sydney's Cabin, White Clouds.  
3:15a.m._**

**Slowly, Jarod brought the little sports car to a stop a few meters from the steps leading to the entrance of the cabin. Jarod yawned tiredly and glanced at his mentor, who was quietly staring at the darkness and lost in thought. **

**_"Sydney we're here."_ Jarod spoke listlessly and stepped out of the car.**

**The sound of Jarod's voice brought the old man back to reality. Without reply, Sydney opened his door and slowly began to shift his brittle and sore body to extricate himself from the little sports car, but as soon as he stood Sydney cried out in pain and dropped heavily against the roof of the car. **

**_"SYDNEY WHAT'S WRONG?" _Jarod asked concerned, rushing to his mentor's side.**

**_"IT'S MY DAMN KNEE." _Sydney said grimacing. _"I think I twisted it when I fell down earlier."_**

**_"Here lean on me." _Jarod said as he placed Sydney's arm over his shoulder and supported the old man's weight. _"And try to keep your weight off that knee."_**

**_"Jarod, this is not necessary. Just give me a few minutes and my knee should feel stronger." _Sydney argued softly.**

**_"Sydney, the sooner we're inside; the sooner we can get some rest. Please don't argue." _Jarod said wearily.**

**_"I guess you're right Jarod." _Sydney said defeated and allowed the haggard pretender to help him up the steps. **

**When they finally reached the door, Jarod looked at Sydney and said, _"I hope you have a spare key hidden somewhere out here."_**

**Already out of breath, the old man pointed at the fixture hanging by the door. _"There's one behind that...lantern."_**

**_"Good, because I don't think I could pick a lock right now."_**

**While Sydney leaned on the door's frame, Jarod walked over to where the lantern was attached and reached behind the glass feeling for the key.**

**_"I got it!" _Jarod announced somewhat pleased.**

**The pretender quickly unlocked the big wooden door and once again helped his mentor by supporting most of his weight like a human crutch. As they slowly entered the dark cabin, Jarod felt the walls with his hand searching for a light switch, but found none.**

**_"Sydney, where's the light switch?" _Jarod asked impatiently.**

_**"Jarod, there's a lamp on a small table by the window. It's a few feet to your right."**_

**_"Okay Sydney, stay here and don't move." _Jarod instructed his mentor and started to walk towards the direction of the window. _"Let me find the light before we both trip over something and break our necks."_**

**_"I couldn't agree more." _Sydney replied with a half smile.**

**As soon as the light was switched on, Jarod heard Sydney's alarming scream, _"JAROD WATCH OUT!"_**

**Unfortunately, Sydney's warning came too late. With his eyes still adjusting to the sudden brightness, Jarod only had a split second to detect the blurred figure that had jumped from behind the curtain. Before the pretender had a chance to react and stop the attacker, something solid made contact with his skull and everything faded into blackness again.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_The Centre.  
4:00a.m._**

**After crawling through the Centre's ventilation labyrinth for almost an hour, the trio finally reached SL-20. **

**It was plainly visible that Broots had called the Centre with the bomb threat as planned. Most of the sub levels were already deserted and the emergency evacuation system had been put in effect. Between the emergency flashing lights and the deafening noise from the alarms, Miss Parker thought she was going to go insane. Covering her ears to block the blasting noise, Parker shouted at Sam, _"SAM, WE NEED TO SPLIT UP TO COVER MORE GROUND." _**

**_"ALRIGHT MISS PARKER; WHERE SHOULD I START SEARCHING?"_**

**_"SAM, YOU GO CHECK THE CENTRE'S DEHYDRATION CORE AND GENERATOR COMPARTMENTS; ANGELO AND I WILL CHECK THE INFIRMARY AND ALL THE LABS."_**

**_"ALRIGHT, MISS PARKER." _**

**_"SAM, WE MEET BACK HERE BY 5:00a.m SHARP, WITH OR WITHOUT ETHAN." _Parker said firmly.**

**_"YES Ma am!" _Sam agreed and took off running down the hall. **

**_"Ethan, please help us here. I can't leave you behind now." _Parker pleaded silently as she watched her loyal sweeper disappear from sight.**

**Lost in her thoughts, Miss Parker didn't notice when the little man approached her. When Angelo pulled on her sleeve to get her attention, Parker jumped alarmed.**

**_"What's wrong Angelo?" _**

**_"Don't be sad...Angelo find Ethan." _The empath said reassuringly. **

**_"I hope you're right Angelo." _**

**_"Come, we go now!" _Angelo cried suddenly and began running towards the hall leading to the Infirmary with Parker following close behind. **

**For nearly forty-five minutes, Parker and Angelo had been searching through the Infirmary and all the Centre's labs in the lower sub-levels, but they had come up empty-handed. Feeling defeated and frustrated, Parker glanced at her watch as she paced nervously in front of Angelo. Time was running out and she didn't want to face the possibility of leaving her brother to die in this bottomless pit. **

**Suddenly, Parker faced the timid empath and shouted angrily, _"COME ON ANGELO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE ETHAN COULD BE?"_**

**_"Sorry...brother lost...scared." _Angelo cried out confused. Then staring at the tall woman with fear, he said,_ "Brother searching."_**

**_"ANGELO, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WE ARE SEARCHING FOR MY BROTHER." _Parker said annoyed.**

**_"YES...YES, SEARCHING FOR BROTHER!"_**

**_"WHAT?" _Parker replied puzzled.**

**_"Ethan...searching...below." _Angelo answered shivering as he pointed to the sub-level below them. _"Brother...below."_**

**Suddenly, Parker understood what Angelo was trying to say and the reason for his fearful reaction. Right below them was SL-27, where Raines had carried out his diabolical experiments that had robbed Angelo of his life and where he had kept Kyle and others locked-up in those dungeon-like cells for most of their childhood.**

**_"HE'S LOOKING FOR JAROD!" _Parker stated with shock.**

**Angelo was too distressed to speak and simply nodded vigorously while backing up against the wall and sliding down to the ground. Parker slowly approached the panic stricken little man and knelt next to him. Tenderly she rubbed his shoulder and said, _"Angelo, you stay here. I'll find Ethan."_**

**Once again, Angelo nodded in agreement while hugging his knees protectively and making himself as small as possible.**

**Without delay, Parker raced to the secret manhole entrance she had found with Sydney and Broots a few years earlier, when they first discovered the existence of SL-27. To her surprise and relief, she found the entrance already open, indicating that someone had gone down recently. Immediately, Parker withdrew her 9mm and started her descent into the forbidden and lifeless sub-level. **

**As Parker entered the blackened and frigid halls of this hidden torture chamber, she could almost feel the evil that lurked within these walls. In her mind she could hear the screams of the children. She could feel the pain and terror they had experienced. Children, like Timmy, Kyle and many others that had lived trapped in the darkness for so many years. The same children her mother had tried to rescue from the Centre. But her mother had failed, and as a result she had paid the ultimate price. Was this to be her fate as well? A wave of panic began to creep inside of her. Her heart was racing and she felt as if she was suffocating. She was terrified and she was losing control. Parker stopped momentarily, closed her eyes and taking a deep breath she reprimanded herself, _"Get a hold of yourself Parker! FOCUS! __I'm not my mother and I'm not going to die here. DAMN IT! I'm going to find my brother and leave this chamber of horrors behind forever."_ **

**Finally, regaining control of her jittery nerves and more determined than ever to change her fate, Parker resumed her frantic search for Ethan. After searching through an endless number of empty cells, Parker detected a faint light in one of the last cells at the end of a dark hall. Ignoring her fatigue, Parker dashed to the entrance of the small cell and froze.**

**There sitting in a small metal cot was her brother Ethan. He looked dazed and completely unaware of her presence. Dangling from his hands was a small flashlight and at his feet was a small back pack, like the one Sam had found at Sydney's home. **

**Once again, another perilous event had brought them together. Before she had a chance to react, flashes of memory began running inside her head. Images clear as day from their first meeting. She could see herself, Jarod and Ethan running inside that doomed train and then jumping off the train just before the explosion. It was so real it made her shudder with fear. Then on their second meeting, when Ethan had come to her rescue after the explosion in the lab where she was searching for Tommy Thompson. Ethan just appeared from nowhere and managed to pull her from the rubble just in time to save her life, just like in the vision she had about her mother. It seemed that every time she met with her mysterious little brother their lives hung on a balance between life and death. **

**Parker shook her head to pull herself from these hair-raising memories. This was not the time to reminiscent on her past brush with death. Now, it was her turn to save Ethan, but something was preventing her from moving beyond the doorway to reach her brother. It was fear. Suddenly, Parker realized that she was afraid of what her bother's reaction might be. _'What if Ethan didn't trust her?' 'What if Jarod had turned him against her?' 'What if Ethan hated her for hunting his half-brother?' 'How could she convince him that she was there to help him?' _The torturing questions increased her hesitation with every passing minute.**

**After what seemed like an eternity, Parker finally pushed aside her fears and pushed herself away from the doorway. Cautiously and praying for the best, she approached her brother very slowly. When she moved closer, Parker could see that Ethan was trembling and his face was covered with a thin film of perspiration. **

**When she was a few feet away, Parker stopped and spoke softly, _"Ethan, are you alright?"_**

**A pair of frightened eyes looked up at the tall woman and widened with surprise. For a brief moment Ethan's face lit up with delight when he recognized the person before him, but his joy quickly vanished and the fear and pain took over his features once again.**

**_"Miss Parker!" _Ethan whispered her name, unable to raise his voice.**

**_"Ethan, what are you doing here?" _Parker asked gingerly, kneeling by her brother. _"Are you hurt?"_**

**Unexpectedly, Ethan became very agitated. With a look of terror in his eyes, he jumped to his feet, knocking Miss Parker to the floor. Ignoring Miss Parker's presence, Ethan began pacing the small cell in an insane manner. **

**Alarmed with Ethan's reaction, Parker quickly stood from the floor and moved against the wall and away from the disturbed young man.**

**_"I DON'T KNOW!" _Ethan shouted at the woman avoiding her eyes. The distraught young man continued his frenzied pacing while he pressed his hands against his ears as if not wanting to hear what was said to him. _"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_**

**_"Ethan, please calm down." _Parker was now truly frightened.**

**_"THEY KEEP SHOUTING AT ME!...MAKE THEM STOP!" _Ethan cried out in pain and dropped to the floor with a loud thud. **

**Putting aside her fears, Parker rushed to her brother's side and knelt next to him. Unaware of her actions, Parker gently held her brother for a few minutes until he regained some control of his emotions and then she carefully helped him into a sitting position on the floor. Still holding his hands, Parker asked,_ "Ethan, please tell me what's wrong?"_**

**Ethan glanced at his sister and said with despair,_"THE VOICES...THEY KEEP SCREAMING AT ME!" _**

**At the sound of Ethan's words, Parker felt a cold chill run through her entire body. It was like they had been locked inside a freezer and every nerve in her body was slowly dying, but her mind was racing and it was telling her that something was very wrong. Then she remembered Jarod's words about Ethan's gift, _"It's your mother's voice he can hear Miss Parker, maybe you can hear it too. Trust that voice."_ **

**Parker grasped Ethan's chin gently and lifted his face so he could look into her eyes. She was trying to stay focused and hide her own fear from her brother, but the panic was plainly visible in her eyes and in her voice, _"Ethan...what are the voices saying?"_**

**Ethan hesitated for a moment but then he saw all the sadness and concern in Miss Parker's eyes.With a trebling voice, Ethan began,_ "The voices...Her voice...is telling me that he's in trouble...My brother...Jarod is in trouble." _**

**Without saying a word, Parker stood very slowly and began pacing the small cell as she nervously ran her hand through her hair. After a few minutes, she turned to Ethan and said calmly, _"Ethan don't worry, Jarod will be okay."_**

**_"How can you be so sure of that?" _Ethan argued softly.**

**_"I spoke to Jarod a few hours ago and he was fine. Please don't worry."_ Parker reassured him averting his penetrating gaze. Very gently, Parker grabbed her brother by the arm and helped him off the floor. _"But right now, we need to get out of here."_**

**_"Miss Parker, please promise me that we will find Jarod when we leave this place." _Ethan insisted. **

**_"Okay Ethan, we will find him I promise." _Parker replied as she picked-up the backpack from the floor and walked back to were Ethan was waiting.**

**_"Ethan...Do you remember why you came down here?" _Parker asked cautiously.**

**Ethan just looked at his sister with confusion and shook his head negatively.**

**_"Ethan...Jarod told me that Alex sent you here to set some explosives...Do you know where they are?" _Parker looked at her brother hopefully.**

**_"WHAT?" _Ethan replied horrified. _"NO...NO, I DON'T KNOW!...I DON'T REMEMBER!"_**

**_"It's okay Ethan." _Parker squeezed his arm gently._ "Don't worry about that, the main thing is to get out of here."_ Parker said as she rushed her brother out of the small cell. _"Lets go; we don't have much time."_**

**By the time Miss Parker, Ethan and Angelo met with Sam on SL-20, where their search had started, it was already 5:10a.m. **

**_"MISS PARKER, WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" _Sam said alarmed as he ran towards Parker and the others.**

**_"SAM, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?" _Parker asked with concern staring at the blood on Sam's sleeve.**

_**"Oh that; don't worry, it's only a flesh wound. I ran into Willy and he was the stubborn jackass as usual."**_

**_"WHERE IS HE?" _Parker asked, her fury rising.**

**_"Lets just say that Willy is not going to bother us anymore."_ Sam replied with a smile.**

**_"GOOD" _Parker said coldly. _"Now he can keep his boss company."_**

**_"Miss Parker, we have less than fifteen minutes. We are not going to make it out on time if we try to exit the same way we came in." _Sam whispered, trying to avoid alarming the others.**

**_"I know Sam. We will have to leave along with everyone else."_ Parker whispered back. _"So get ready to blend in with the panicked crowd upstairs."_**

**_"Yes Ma am!" _**

**_"Sam, you bring Angelo and if we get separated we'll meet in the parking lot by Sydney's car." _**

**_"Okay Miss Parker."_**

**_"Sam, I hope that you still remember how to hot-wire a car?" _Parker said over her shoulder as she hurriedly guided Ethan to the elevator. _"We're going to need another car to get Broots, Ethan and Angelo to a safe place."_**

**_"I think I can manage Miss Parker." _Sam answered simply.**

_**"Good; now lets get the hell out of here!"**_

**In a matter of seconds, the Centre's defectors were finally on their way to ground level and freedom.**

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

_Vanished_

_**By Gemini-M**_

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_**

**_Author's Note: Once again, I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but sometimes Real life gets in the way and then the imagination and creativity goes out the window. This chapter is the longest so far, so I hope it makes up for the long break. Good news, one more chapter and this little adventure is over. Hope you all have enjoyed the ride. Thanks to everyone who have read my story and to NYT, JLC, imag1ne, Mono20, Nans and Sirus183 for your latest reviews and patience. _**

**_"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." Mahatma Gandhi._**

_**The Centre  
**_**_5:20 a.m._**

**In the midst of all the chaos created by the bomb threat, the little group managed to escape the Centre without detection. To Miss Parker's relief, Sam once again came through for her. Without delay her loyal sweeper expertly started Sydney's car, but Parker decided to take control of the get-away vehicle. She needed to keep her mind focused on something to avoid thinking about Angelo and Ethan's frightening message. They both had sensed that something was very wrong and lives were at stake, but she had to think positive and pray that they would find Jarod and Sydney in time to save them from whatever peril they were in now.**

**The sunrise just ahead of them was magnificent. The storm clouds had finally dissipated and were slowly vanishing in the horizon, but as the rays of sunlight broke through the remaining clouds it created a heavenly tapestry with beams of light that made the clouds glow against the early morning sky. For a moment, Miss Parker became mesmerized by the beautiful sunrise, and found herself embraced by the warm light, rewarding her with a sensation of peace and hope. _"Every cloud has a silver lining." _Parker murmured inwardly, her lips curving into a soft smile. Maybe this was a sign pointing her to a new beginning and the freedom she had craved for the last six years. **

**Suddenly, a thunderous sound behind them made her jump, but Parker kept her eyes focused on the road ahead. Her alarmed little brother, on the seat next to her, and the other passengers in the back turned around in their seats to witness with shock the destruction of the Centre in the distance, but she would not look back. The Centre was gone and that was all that mattered. Now her new mission was to find Jarod and Sydney. Then, she would start a new life leaving her dark and painful past behind forever. An inner sense of peace told her that this was the plan her mother wanted her to complete. For her and the others Centre's children to finally leave this cursed place and live a normal life. **

**_"OH MAN. IT'S GONE!" _Sam exclaimed, bringing her back to reality. _"Miss Parker, I think we're unemployed as of right now."_**

**_"GOOD, I can use a long vacation." _**

**Ethan was speechless, his panicked eyes fixed on the black smoke and flames that danced above the huge building. On the other hand, Angelo was ecstatic. The little man was screaming, laughing and jumping from one window to another trying to catch a better view of the Centre's annihilation.**

**Miss Parker glanced in the rear-view mirror and could not help but smile at Angelo's reaction, for she knew exactly how the empath felt. For the first time in his lonely life he was free from that horrible place and the people who had trapped him there a lifetime ago. Yes, it was the beginning of a new life for her little friend as well, and that joy brought tears to her eyes. **

**_"Miss Parker, should we call Broots?" _Sam asked suddenly.**

**Immediately, Parker diverted her eyes from the rear-view mirror in an effort to hide her emotions from her sweeper. _"NO!...Lets retrieve the Centre car we left on that deserted road and then we will rendezvous with Broots." _Parker said wearily. _"If I call Broots now, he's going to drive me insane with his questions."_**

**_"What about Sydney and Jarod?" _Sam enquired with concern. **

**_"First, I need to get Ethan, Broots and Angelo to a safe place. Then we will worry about locating Sydney and the Lab rat." _Parker said frustrated.**

**_"White Clouds." _Ethan whispered.**

**_"WHAT?" _Parker's attention was instantly on her brother._ "Ethan, what do you mean?"_**

**_"The voices...her voice." _Ethan paused, his troubled eyes meeting his sister's questionable gaze. _"Our mother...She is saying that Jarod is there and he's in danger."_**

**_"Miss Parker what is he mumbling about?" _Sam asked leaning forward in the back seat.**

**_"Sydney's cabin!" _Parker replied stunned, completely ignoring the man behind her.**

**_"What about Sydney's cabin?" _Sam asked again, now more confused.**

**_"Ethan is saying that Jarod and Sydney are in White Clouds...That's where Sydney's cabin is located." _Parker answered trancelike. **

**_"And how does he know that?" _Sam asked incredulously.**

**_"It's hard to explain Sam, but he knows...Ethan can hear my mother's voice." _Parker said almost inaudibly.**

_**"But Miss Parker, your mother is...Dead." **_

**_"Yes Sam, but Ethan has a gift...He can hear her voice."_**

**_"Man that's freaky!" _Sam said impulsively, obtaining an angry look from his boss.**

**_"S...sorry Miss Parker, I...I didn't mean that he's a freak or anything like that...It's just that..."_**

**_"It's alright Sam." _Parker raised a hand to stop her sweeper's apology. "_My whole family is a FREAK SHOW."_**

**After what Miss Parker said, Sam chose to remain quiet. He knew that his boss was right in so many levels. This amazing woman had survived events that would make a normal person go insane. She had witnessed her mother's suicide at a very young age, but then later discovered, as an adult, that her mother really didn't die on that date. She had a flesh-eating psychopath for a brother. She had a monster for a father or fathers. She had been forced to hunt her childhood friend, and now she had found a younger brother who heard dead people. And through all this nightmare of a life she was also trapped in a ruthless organization that stole children from their families and exploited them to selfishly gain wealth and power.**

**_"Sam we're here!" _Parker's voice startled Sam from his thoughts. _"Get the car and we'll meet back at my house."_**

**_"Yes Ma'am!" _Sam snapped to attention and exited Sydney's car in a matter of seconds.**

**A cloud of dust was all that remained behind as both cars sped away towards the highway leading out of Blue Cove, leaving in the distance the glowing ruins of the ominous building.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Sydney's Cabin, White Clouds.  
5:45 a.m._**

**Struggling between consciousness and the darkness that called to him, Jarod fought against the nightmare images in his head and began to focus on the muffled but familiar voice that persisted on pulling him out of that abyss.**

**_"Jarod, are you alright?" _The accented voice repeated with concern. _"Jarod, please wake up!...Jarod!"_**

**The pounding headache was unbearable, he felt like he had been hit with a sledgehammer. All he wanted to do was to surrender into that dark void, where there was no pain or nightmares, and erase his whole life, but that voice kept calling him. Grimacing and trying to block the pain, Jarod shook his head slowly to clear the cobwebs from his bruised brain. Finally focusing on that voice, he forced his heavy eyelids to open, but his vision was all a blur.**

**To his disappointment, he quickly noticed that his hands were handcuffed in front of him. _"Damn"_ Jarod hissed to himself. He just couldn't believe his bad luck. Testing the degree of his strength, Jarod cautiously raised his head and shoulders of the floor and propped himself up on one elbows. After a moments rest, the haggard pretender pushed himself to a sitting position on the floor and leaned heavily against a lounge chair that was behind him. When he finally managed to blink away some of the fuzziness, Jarod looked up and the first image that came into focus was Lyle's face. **

**_"LYLE." _Jarod said through clenched teeth.**

**_"Welcome back to the world of the living Jarod." _Lyle said smiling._ "I thought you would never wake up."_**

**Jarod's dark brown eyes bore into the other man, but he remained silent. Lyle walked to the fireplace and casually leaned against the mantel piece while he checked the rounds in his 9mm.**

**_"Come on Jarod, don't you have some Genius remark for me?" _Lyle teased.**

**Averting Lyle's cold stare, the pretender darted his eyes around the room to find Sydney sitting on a couch and a body stretched on the floor near the kitchen entrance. Looking away from the body, Jarod swallowed hard and tried to remain calm. His eyes traveled back to his mentor. The old man looked very weak and had a new cut on his cheek, but for now he seemed fine. Words were not needed to express the concern on his mentor's face. For as long as he could remember, he and Sydney had learned to communicate with each other without a single word. It was like they could read each other's mind. The pretender's anguish filled eyes met his mentor's frightened gaze and nodded that he was fine, obtaining a sigh of relief from his old friend. Jarod frowned as he looked back towards the body, trying to get a grasp on what was happening and what Lyle was planning to do with them.**

**_"Well, aren't you happy to see me Jarod?" _Lyle interrupted.**

**_"Only if you were dead." _Jarod hissed, returning his gaze back to Lyle. **

_**"Come on Jarod. You know me better than that...If there is one thing I don't do easy it's dying."**_

**_"No, but you don't have any problem removing obstacles." _Jarod said eyeing the body. **

**_"Oh that. Yes, Mr. Cox became an annoying obstacle." _Lyle paused for a moment enjoying the look of disgust in Jarod's face. _"Mr. Cox and Alex were working together. I intercepted an e-mail from Mr. Cox to Alex and found out that they were planning to take over the Centre by eliminating all the Parkers." _Lyle laughed evilly. _"But the idiot Mr. Cox didn't know that Alex wanted revenge against everyone related with the Centre, including him." _**

**_"So you just beat Alex to the kill." _Jarod finished for him.**

**_"Exactly!" _Lyle said with pride._ "Remember Jarod, I helped to create him, so I knew Alex better than anybody."_**

**A long pause followed as both men stared at each other with repulsion. Lyle's words brought back the painful revelations of his own origin. Jarod just wanted to leap off the floor and choke the life out of him. Not taking his eyes away from the other man, Jarod tried to stand up but a wave of dizziness forced him back down on the floor. **

**_"Jarod, I wouldn't do that if I were you." _Lyle taunted. _"You might have another concussion."_**

**Cautiously, Jarod felt the back of his head and winced when he found the painful lump. When he retrieved his hands, they were stained with blood. **

**_"How long was I unconscious?" _Jarod asked in a low rasping voice.**

**_"I don't know...a couple of hours." _Lyle spat back and turned his back on the pretender. Lyle walked over to the window and stood there staring at the lake in the distance. **

**Jarod looked at his watch. It was almost 6:00 a.m. He closed his eyes trying to relieve the pain and the dizziness, but his thoughts immediately went to those who were most important to him. _'I hope that Miss Parker and Angelo succeeded in finding Ethan and left the Centre in time before the explosion.' _Jarod sighed tiredly. _'When is this nightmare going to end?' _Now he had to deal with another psycho. One who was an expert at cheating death and thanks to that talent, Lyle had gotten away with murder too many times. He had spared his life the last time they met, but it was time to make things right and make Lyle pay for all the atrocities he had committed.**

**_"Looks like you had a bad day GENIUS." _Lyle's pestering tone recaptured Jarod's attention._ "First, you almost got blown-up at my apartment by a bomb set by your brother, Ethan. Next, the Centre re-captures you. Then, Alex tries to kill you and Sydney and after all that you walk right into my trap."_**

**_"You knew about Ethan planting the explosives in your apartment." _It was more of a statement than a question.**

**_"I know many things Jarod. That's what makes me a SURVIVOR." _**

**_"Then you know that Alex is dead." _Jarod said simply.**

**_"I know." _Lyle said with a smirk on his face. **

**Jarod looked at the man stunned.**

**_"Don't look so surprised Jarod." _Lyle paused again adding to the suspense. He simply enjoyed tormenting the pretender, especially when it came to anticipating his every move. _"I had Sydney's house bugged a long time ago and it finally paid off. It is so much easier when you know your opponents' every move." _**

**_"With all your rivals eliminated, why bring Mr. Cox here?" _**

**_"Good question Jarod!" _Lyle responded with enthusiasm. _"And that will be answered when I tell you my brilliant plan."_**

**Jarod's face grew tense and his dark eyes narrowed as he followed Lyle's movement across the room.**

**_"Mr. Cox here." _Lyle pointed at the dead man with his gun._ "Came here to kill the good Doctor, but in the struggle he also gets shot...So when the authorities arrive they will find them both dead."_**

**Jarod and Sydney shared a nervous glance. They both knew they would have to work together if they were going to stop Lyle. Sydney could see the muscles of Jarod's jaw tightening with anger, but he prayed that the pretender would think before doing something drastic. At the moment, Jarod and he were in no shape to go against Lyle. The longer they kept Lyle talking, the better chance they had to think of a plan to over power this psycho and live through this nightmare. **

**_"Lyle, the Centre is finished." _Jarod said with delight, obtaining a smile from his mentor. Just like he hoped, Jarod was working on a plan to get them out alive._ "Lyle, there's no place for you to rule anymore."_**

**_"Oh, I also knew about Alex's plan to blow-up the Centre, but I don't care about the Centre anymore." _**

**Jarod gave Lyle a quizzical look.**

**_"Jarod, you and I are going to take a little trip to Africa." _Lyle's lips twisted into a wicked smile. _"You see, when I return you to the Triumvirate everything will be back to normal and I will be amply rewarded for bringing back their prized Pretender. Plus I will be in charge of your re-education and the new Pretender project."_**

**Lyle began to laugh maniacally when he saw the look of shock and panic in Jarod's eyes. _"Jarod, I wish you could see your face."_**

**_"I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT!" _Sydney erupted and began to stand from the couch, but before Jarod was able to tell Sydney to stop, Lyle advanced on the old man and struck him violently across the face with his fist. Unable to defend himself against the younger man, Sydney crashed to the floor with a loud thud. **

**_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" _Jarod screamed enraged. **

**The battered pretender managed to get to his feet, struggling against the spell of vertigo that assaulted him again. Jarod stumbled momentarily, regaining his balance when his handcuffed hands grabbed hold of the arm of the couch Sydney occupied a few minutes earlier. Still a little wobbly, Jarod knelt on the floor next to his mentor.**

**_"Sydney, are you alright?" _Jarod asked with concern, gently tapping the unconscious man's face._ "Sydney come on, don't give-up on me now." _**

**_"Oh how sweet,__ the PRODIGAL SON caring for his SURROGATE FATHER." _Lyle mocked. **

**Briefly, Jarod's dark eyes clashed with Lyle's emotionless gaze, but the pretender looked away. He was not going to let Lyle manipulate him into a confrontation. Now his main concern was to help Sydney. **

**_"I don't understand you Jarod." _Lyle said folding his arms across his chest. _"Here you are trying to help him after he kept you locked-up for thirty years and treated you like a Lab Rat."_**

**_"GO TO HELL LYLE!" _Jarod growled without taking his eyes away from the old man next to him.**

**_"No...not yet, but I'll go prepare myself something to eat." _Lyle replied with an evil smile. _"I'm starving." _When he reached the kitchen door, Lyle stopped and warned in a low and threatening tone. _"Don't get any ideas Genius, I'm not my sister...If you try to escape, I will kill Sydney and put a bullet in both of your knees, don't need to be able to walk to pretend now do we?"_**

**The pretender stared angrily at the man until he disappeared into the kitchen. When he shifted his gaze back to Sydney, he was slowly regaining consciousness. **

**_"Sydney are you alright?" _Jarod asked quietly.**

**Sydney's eyes fluttered open and he began to scan the room nervously. When his eyes met those of the pretender he smiled slightly, but reality quickly set in and Sydney remembered their grim situation.**

**_"Where is Lyle?" _Sydney whispered with fear.**

**_"He's in the kitchen preparing some food." _Jarod murmured glancing in that direction.**

**_"Good."_ Sydney replied and reached into his coat pocket. A second later he placed something in Jarod's hand. **

**When Jarod looked down, his eyes widened with surprise. In his hand was a small revolver. He had no idea how or when Sydney had obtained the gun, but he was glad that his mentor still had a few tricks of his own in this game of survival. Jarod quickly tucked the gun in his belt under his jacket and proceeded to helping his mentor off the floor. **

_**"How's your head Sydney?"**_

**_"Well, at the moment I only see one of you, so that must be an improvement."_**

**Jarod's lips curled into a sad smile. _"Yes Sydney, that's an improvement."_**

**_"Sydney, we have to find a way out of this..." _Jarod said almost inaudibly, his eyes traveling to the kitchen entrance momentarily. _"So be ready to follow my lead."_**

**Sydney's eyes held the pretender penetrating gaze for a moment before the silver head slowly nodded in agreement. Sydney felt old and broken. He had promised himself that he was going to protect Jarod and now all he could do was pray that Jarod could defeat the evil Parker twin. Sydney knew that Jarod was in no condition to go against Lyle, but what he saw in Jarod's eyes frightened him even more. The pretender's eye were cold and filled with hatred, something he had never seen in all the years he had known this kind and gifted human being.**

**_"Jarod?" _Sydney asked with fear. **

**_"What?" _Jarod replied coldly.**

_**"Jarod...Please don't let Lyle destroy..."**_

**_"There's no other way Sydney." _Jarod interrupted his voice emotionless. _"This time I will stop Lyle for good." _**

**_"But Jarod..."_**

**_"No Sydney, this confrontation is been a long time coming."_**

**_"Do you think __REVENGE is the answer?" _****Sydney said in a scolding tone. _"Jarod, I'm not going to allow..."_**

**_"THIS IS MY FIGHT AND YOU'RE GOING TO STAY OUT OF IT!" _Jarod spat back angrily, his eyes hard and unyielding.**

**_"How is the good Doctor feeling?" _Lyle's voice drew Sydney's attention away from the pretender and his angry eyes bore daggers at their tormentor. **

**_"Doctor, if looks could kill." _Lyle teased. _"Doctor, you know very well that repressed anger could lead to madness and violence."_**

**Sydney's piercing eyes followed Lyle's movements for a moment before he looked away and shook his head annoyed. He was not going to get involved in a war of words with this sociopath. At the moment, he was more concerned about Jarod's decision. Sydney could feel his chest tightening and his breathing becoming more labored. He felt helpless and at the mercy of this madman and, to make matters worse, he feared that Jarod was headed on a path of self-destruction.**

**Jarod simply ignored the other man's presence and sat next to his mentor on the couch. The pretender averted his eyes to his handcuffed hands and closed his eyes. He had to remain calm to try to run some kind of escape simulation in his mind, but his colossal headache and Lyle's constant teasing was not helping. **

**_"Okay gentlemen, is time to leave." _Lyle said casually. _"I have important meetings to keep and plans to be made."_**

**_"Lyle, you said once that we could do great things together." _Jarod said as he stood.**

_**"Yes, but you turned down my offer."**_

**_"I'll go with you with one condition." _Jarod replied simply.**

**_"CONDITION?" _Lyle spat furiously. **

**_"Leave Sydney out of this." _Jarod's voice was filled with loathing. _"This is between you and me."_**

**Slowly, Lyle walked across the room and stood in front of the fireplace. When he finally turned around, he glared at the old man next to the pretender. _"Sorry Jarod...Sydney is part of the plan." _**

**_"What plan?" _Jarod asked nervously.**

**_"You see Jarod... Your re-education starts here." _Lyle said with an evil smile.**

**Suddenly, the room became as silent as a tomb. Jarod and Sydney glanced at each other with concern. Now that the Centre was gone, this Psycho was determined to reach the top of the Triumvirate ladder at any cost and he was not going to listen to reason. **

**_"For your re-conditioning to work, changes must be made..." _Lyle paused, enjoying the fear in the pretender's eyes._ "And __OBSTACLES removed."_**

**_"Obstacles?" _Jarod asked with concern.**

**_"Yes genius, your family and the others." _**

**_"Sydney, Angelo and...Miss Parker." _Jarod said almost inaudibly.**

**_"If she's still alive." _Lyle finished with a smile.**

**_"Lyle, you don't have to do this." _Jarod pleaded. _"I've agreed to go with you."_**

**_"WRONG JAROD" _Lyle said in a low and threatening tone. _"AS LONG AS THEY'RE ALIVE, THEY'LL INFLUENCE YOUR ALLIANCE TO THE TRIUMVIRATE."_**

**_"My family would have no knowledge of my whereabouts." _Jarod argued softly. _"And with my capture, Miss Parker and the others are..."_**

**_"FREE TO LEAVE THE CENTRE?" _Lyle laughed maniacally. _"That was a promise made by the late Mr. Parker, but after his untimely death conditions have changed and new contracts made." _**

**_"New contracts?" _Jarod asked with fear.**

**_"Yes Jarod; A new contract was put in effect to eliminate all the members of your family and to my advantage and thanks to Mr. White I know exactly where they are at this moment." _Lyle said with great joy. _"It would be a shame to waste such vital information. Don't you think?"_**

**_"What?" _Jarod replied with a look of panic written all over his face.**

**_"And remember Jarod, I'm not like my dear SISTER." _Lyle said with a wild look in his eyes. _"I'm very good at the hunt...I will track them down and hunt them like __ANIMALS."_**

**_"YOU BASTARD, LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" _Jarod shouted in a murderous tone. _"IF YOU HARM THEM, I'LL..."_**

**_"YOU WILL NOT DO ANYTHING JAROD." _Lyle interrupted loudly. _"BESIDES, THEY'RE NOT FAMILY...REMEMBER?_**

**_"FAMILY OR NOT, I'M NOT GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO HARM THEM...THE CENTRE HAS DESTROYED TOO MANY LIVES ALREADY." _Jarod shouted back.**

**From his place on the couch, Sydney watched both men nervously.**

**_"And who said this was a Centre directive?...I'm calling the shots now Jarod."_**

**_"YOU, SON OF A BITCH...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" _**

**Jarod growled and lunged towards the other man, but the sudden movement rewarded him with another wave of vertigo, sending him to the ground on his knees, while Lyle agilely moved out of his reach laughing. When Jarod looked up, his eyes were black as night and filled with a fury that made Lyle swallow hard. Suddenly, flashes of a previous confrontation with the elusive pretender flooded Lyle's mind. He had survived Jarod's wrath after his involvement in Nicolas' kidnapping, but a gut feeling was telling him that perhaps this time he had pushed the pretender too far.**

**_"JAROD, PLEASE STOP!" _**

**Sydney struggled off the couch and tried to hold the pretender back, but this one was out of control with rage. Jarod pushed the old man away from him flipped the coffee table out of the way and staggered back to his feet. Even thought his hands were still handcuffed, the crazed pretender was determined to reach Lyle and make him pay for all the suffering he had inflicted on his family and others. Jarod knew that this might very well mean his own destruction, but in Jarod's eyes this was the only way to deal with this Centre monster.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**On route to White Clouds.  
**_**_7:00 a.m. _**

**_"What time is it Sam?"_**

**Sam glanced at his watch, keeping both hands firmly on the steering wheel, _"It's almost 7:00 a.m. Miss Parker." _**

**_"Step on it Sam." _Miss Parker urged her sweeper. **

**_"Yes Ma'am!" _Sam replied and slowly accelerated as ordered, hoping that they would not end up at a bottom of a cliff. He hated driving on mountain roads especially when they were so slippery due to the rain and ice.**

**_"Miss Parker why did you send Broots, Angelo and Ethan to stay with that guy Ben Miller?" _Sam asked suddenly, surprising his boss.**

**_"Ben Miller was...a good friend of my mother and they will be safe with him."_**

**_"Does anybody else know about this Mr. Miller?" _Sam asked cautiously**

**_"Yes." _Parker paused as she remembered how she discovered Ben Miller's existence and his involvement with her mother._ "Sydney and Jarod."_**

**_"Jarod knows this guy?" _Sam asked surprised. **

**_"IS THERE ANYONE FROM MY PAST THAT BOY GENIUS DOESN'T KNOW?" _Parker spat back with sarcasm. **

**Sam glanced at his boss but decided that he better let that question go unanswered. Miss Parker was right. The Lab Rat had a gift when it came to digging up secrets and finding hidden skeletons in the Parker family asylum. Already his boss was furious enough at the crazy pretender and he would rather not share any of the heat. **

**_Jarod, you're going to fry." _Sam mumbled. **

**_"WHAT?" _Parker asked glaring at her sweeper. **

**_"OH...Nothing Miss Parker, I was just saying that...It must be freezing out there." _Sam said nervously feeling the weight of her stare.**

**_"How much longer?"_**

**_"About twenty more minutes Miss Parker."_**

**_"Go faster."_**

**_"Yes Ma'am!"_**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Sydney's Cabin_**

**_"JAROD, YOU BETTER LISTEN TO YOUR MASTER OR YOU MIGHT BE THE FIRST ONE TO DIE." _Lyle aimed his gun at Jarod's heart while taking a few steps away from the enraged man. His icy stare clashing with the pretender's menacing black eyes.**

**_"NOT THIS TIME LYLE." _Jarod said through clenched teeth. His pain now forgotten, all he could feel was the adrenalin burning in his veins._ "PLUS YOU NEED ME ALIVE."_**

**_"Not necessarily GENIUS." _Lyle replied with a malicious smile. _"Remember the BOUNTY."_**

**_"What bounty?" _Sydney's concerned voice interrupted.**

**_"Well well...You didn't inform Sydney about the latest development?" _Lyle teased enjoying the fire in Jarod's eyes.**

**_"JAROD, WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?" _Sydney approached his pupil once again.**

**_"SYDNEY, I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS." _Jarod said, glaring furiously at the man a few feet away.**

**_"Sydney, your precious pretender is worth twenty million dollars, DEAD OR ALIVE" _Lyle said with amusement as he continued to aim the weapon at the pretender. _"And I'm planning to collect that REWARD."_**

**_"WHAT?"_ Sydney replied horrified.**

**_"On the other hand, you're worth nothing to me." _Lyle said with spite as he changed his aim towards the old man. _"So I'll start the elimination process with YOU."_**

**_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" _**

**Jarod's terrifying scream echoed throughout the house an instant before it was drowned by the explosion from the gun shot. In desperation, the pretender jumped in front of his mentor pushing him out of the way, but unfortunately placing himself in the path of the projectile. **

**Helplessly lying on the floor a few feet away, Sydney watched in horror as Jarod collapsed to the floor with a cry of excruciating pain that almost made his heart stop.**

**_"JAROD!" _**

**Sydney called his voice laced with panic. In desperation and with a great deal of pain, Sydney started to crawl on the floor towards his pupil. He had to reach Jarod and help him, but Lyle viciously kicked him back and blocked his view of the downed pretender.**

**_"NOT SO FAST DOCTOR...I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET." _Lyle growled.**

**_"Lyle, please let me help Jarod." _Sydney begged. _"Then, you can dispose of me as you please."_**

**Lyle glared down at Sydney with such malice that made the old man cringe. Sydney felt the blood ran cold with fear through his veins. It was as if he was looking at the devil in the flesh. Still holding the gun on the old man, Lyle glanced over his shoulder to look at Jarod. The pretender was lying on the floor moaning in agony and trying to put pressure on his wounded shoulder. **

**_"Don't worry Sydney, he'll live." _Lyle said, his lips curling into a wicked smile. _"Jarod has a very high tolerance for pain...Remember?"_**

**Lyle's words cut like a blade into Sydney's heart. Yes, he remembered with a sick feeling the tortures Jarod had been submitted to under Lyle's care, but the evil twin had failed to control or break the pretender, making Lyle more determined in his twisted quest to capture and control Jarod. Sydney also knew that he had taught the pretender the many ways to control his emotions, fears and physical pain, but there was something that frightened him more. This time Jarod's emotional wounds ran deeper and he feared that Jarod was losing his will to survive. **

**_"LYLE PLEASE!" _Sydney implored again pushing aside his fear. _"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET HIM BLEED TO DEATH?"_**

**_"The Lab Rat is no longer your concern Sydney." _Lyle spat back, aiming his gun at the old man's heart once again. _"So, say GOODBYE to your pet project DOCTOR. Your time has come to leave this miserable world."_**

**_"He's not going anywhere Lyle, but you are...Straight to HELL!" _A low threatening voice from behind made Lyle turn around with a look of shock on his face, but before Lyle was able to take aim at his deadly rival, the pretender fired hitting him in the middle of the chest. With a sickening smile on his lips, Lyle tumbled back a few feet and collapsed behind the lounge chair by the window.**

**_"JAROD!" _Sydney cried out clutching his hands to his chest.**

**Weak from the blood loss, Jarod staggered over to his mentor and knelt next to him. Sydney looked worse than he felt at the moment. His breathing was labored and all the color had drained from his face. **

**_"SYDNEY, WHAT'S WRONG?" _Jarod asked alarmed, quickly realizing that Sydney could be having a heart attack.**

**_"Get my pills...they're...in the...kitchen...drawer." _Sydney's voice was barely a whisper, his face rigid with pain as he moved his aching body into a sitting position on the floor and leaned against the couch.**

_**"Okay Sydney but DON'T MOVE!"**_

**Ignoring the pain emanating from every muscle in his body and his bleeding shoulder wound, Jarod stood and wobbled to the kitchen in search of Sydney's medication. When Sydney heard the racket coming from the kitchen, the old man turned his head towards the kitchen with alarm. **

_**"Jarod, are you alright?"**_

**The pretender did not reply and a few seconds later he returned to the family room with the bottle of medication and a glass of water. **

**_"Here Sydney."_ Jarod observed his mentor very carefully. A look of concern plastered on his face.**

**With shaking hands Sydney quickly took his medication and closed his eyes for a moment. When Sydney re-opened his eyes, he greeted his protégé with a small smile, trying to ease Jarod's concern. **

**_"How are you feeling?" _Jarod asked timidly as he took Sydney's wrist to check his pulse.**

**_"Don't worry...Jarod." _Sydney said between gasps of breaths. _"This old owl...is pretty tough...and...I don't have plans...to die on you...especially after the hell...we both have survived."_**

**Jarod nodded and sighed tiredly, his troubled eyes evading his mentor's equally worried and penetrating gaze. **

_**"Sydney, let me help you off the floor, so you can lie down on the couch."**_

**_"No Jarod, I'm fine right here." _Sydney said quietly and grabbed the pretender's arm. His eyes begging the younger man to listen. _"Jarod..." _**

**Before Sydney had a chance to voice his concerns, Jarod pulled away and cautiously rose off the floor. With his hands still handcuffed, Jarod was unable to properly support his injured shoulder. Unable to hide the pain, Jarod flinched and swore irritated when the sudden movement pulled at the bullet wound on his shoulder.**

**_"JAROD, you need to take care of that wound." _Sydney said in a demanding tone.**

**_"NO, First I need to take these DAMN handcuffs off." _Jarod spat back and headed towards the kitchen again. **

**Sydney sighed tiredly and shook his head with disappointment. Jarod was hurting but was not accepting his help. The trust they once had was slowly crumbling and was being replaced by a wall anguish and resentment and all he could do was watch him walk away.**

**Once in the kitchen, Jarod quickly found a small knife to open the handcuffs. Lyle probably had the key to the handcuffs, but the idea of going through the dead man's pockets in search of the key made him sick to his stomach. Once the handcuffs were off, his next priority was to stop the bleeding. Luckily, Sydney kept his cabin very well stocked, with a First Aid kit and lots of clean towels. After placing all the things he needed on the small table, Jarod dropped himself heavily on a chair. He grabbed some clean towels and placed them like a bandage directly over the wound. Gritting his teeth against the stabbing pain, he closed his eyes and applied as much pressure as he could to stop the bleeding. Jarod knew that he needed proper medical attention to remove the bullet, but for now this would have to do until he regained some of his strength to remove the bullet himself or find a doctor to do the job. Someone, who would ask no questions or fill out police reports.**

**Jarod's eyes snapped open with a start when he heard the sound of tires braking on the gravel pavement just outside the cabin. Momentarily forgetting about the pain in his shoulder, Jarod stood and rushed to the kitchen window. The pretender froze as he stared at the scene just outside the window, a sensation of uncontrollable fear running through every nerve in his body. A few meters away, a Centre Black Sedan had come to a stop just behind Miss Parker's sport car. Suddenly, both front doors flew open and Sam and Miss Parker stepped out of the vehicle. Instantly, the tall woman began to shout orders at her loyal sweeper and pointed toward the cabin.**

**Sydney was startled awake from his uneasy sleep, when the front door flew open and Miss Parker stepped into the room followed by Sam with their guns aimed. Parker's face had a haunted look as she scanned the room nervously, but when her icy blue orbs meet Sydney's warm gaze and her transformation was instantaneous.**

**_"SYDNEY!" _Parker cried out with relief and rushed to her old friend's side. Impulsively, Parker dropped to the ground next to her friend and wrapped her arms around his neck, obtaining a look of surprise from both men in the room. **

**_"Sydney, are you hurt?" _Parker asked, her voice filled with concern. _"Oh God, I thought I lost you too."_**

**_"No...I'm fine Parker...Just a little bruised." _Sydney replied unable to hide the emotions that tightened his throat._ "But please, you must help Jarod...He was shot by Lyle."_**

**_"LYLE?" _Parker replied angrily. _"WHERE IS HE?"_**

**_"He's...dead...Jarod shot him to protect me." _Sydney said carefully, unsure of Miss Parker's reaction. _"He's over there, behind the lounge chair."_**

**Simultaneously, Sam and Miss Parker turned to look at the spot where Sydney had pointed near the window. **

**_"There's no one here Doctor."_ Sam said frowning as he walked over to the spot.**

**_"WHAT?...But Jarod shot him point blank on the chest...I saw him collapse right there." _Sydney argued softly.**

**_"Leave it to Lyle to cheat death once again." _Parker said with bitterness. _"But don't worry Sydney, we'll find the__ BASTARD."_**

**Looking over at Mr. Cox's body by the kitchen entrance, Parker replied coldly, _"And who iced The Grim Reaper?"_**

**_"NEVER MIND LYLE OR MR. COX NOW!" _Sydney spoke in a tone more forceful that he intended. _"PARKER, PLEASE HELP JAROD...HE'S HURT BAD."_**

**_"Okay Syd, where is Boy Wonder?" _Parker finally agreed with annoyance.**

_**"He's in the kitchen."**_

**_"Sam." _With a quick jerk of her head, Parker signaled her sweeper to check the kitchen.**

**With her arms crossed, Parker turned around and faced her old friend. She looked at Sydney with determination and said,_"And YOU__ Sydney are going to the hospital __RIGHT NOW!"_**

**_"HE'S GONE!" _Sam exclaimed re-entering the room.**

**_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?" _Parker growled, approaching the burly sweeper.**

_**"Ma'am, the back door was opened and Jarod is nowhere in sight." **_

**_"Did you check outside?"_**

**_"Yes Ma'am...He's gone."_**

**When Parker turned around, she found Sydney struggling to get up. She rushed over to his side to help him to his feet and carefully guided him to the couch._ "Sydney, sit here. I'll get your coat."_**

**_"I'm not going anywhere until Jarod is found." _Sydney said staring at Parker hard and unyielding.**

_**"SYDNEY, YOU NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION AND YOU'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL. LOOK AT YOURSELF, YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND!"**_

**Ignoring parker's outburst, Sydney gently reached for the tall woman's hand and begged, his lips trembling with emotion, _"PARKER PLEASE!"_**

_**"Sydney, don't worry. BOY GENIUS knows how to take care of himself."**_

**_"Parker, you don't understand." _Sydney paused and looked down shaking his head sadly. _"Something happened."_**

**_"WHAT?" _Parker asked with exasperation. **

**Finally, when Sydney's warm chocolate eyes met Parker's icy blue gaze, she was taken aback by the deep sadness and fear in his eyes. Something terrible had happened to Jarod during this ordeal and the realization hit Parker like a punch in the stomach. She had never seen Sydney so frightened and this gave her an eerie feeling.**

**Tiredly, Sydney wiped away the tears that threaten to fall. When he spoke again, his voice was barely a whisper, _"Parker...If we cannot find Jarod this time...We'll lose him forever." _**

**_"Alright Sydney, we'll look for Jarod, but first you need to see a doctor." _Parker promised softly as she sat next to the old man and gently squeezed his hand reassuringly.**

**_"Parker, I can't leave."_ Sydney said with desperation. _"Jarod might return."_**

**Parker stood from the couch and began pacing in front of both men. Anxiously, she ran one hand through her hair and sighed tiredly. Suddenly she stopped and faced her sweeper.**

**_"Sam, go to the nearest town, find a doctor and bring him here...Oh and keep your eyes open for Jarod. He might still be in the area."_**

**_"Yes Ma'am!" _Sam replied and rushed out.**

**Lost in her thoughts, Parker watched from the window as Sam's car disappeared from sight. _'She always had known that there was an emotional umbilical between the old psychiatrist and the pretender, but Sydney always hid that fact from everyone, especially her. What had happened this time that made Sydney so openly concerned for Jarod's welfare? And knowing that the Centre was gone, why would Jarod run away now?' _**

**Finally, Parker turned around and faced Sydney. He sat with his fingers intertwined resting against his chin as if he was praying for something or someone. A look of anguish written all over his pale face. Slowly, Parker approached her old friend and sat next to him on the couch. She sighed tiredly, alerting the old man of her presence. When Sydney raised his eyes towards the woman, Parker's face turned serious.**

_**"Okay Sydney, TALK" **_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_"Seven more miles." _Sam read the road sign that indicated the name of the nearest town. Keeping one hand firmly on the steering wheel, Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly. He couldn't wait for this day to be over so he could go home and get some well deserved rest. He was glad that they had found the good Doctor alive, that the Centre was gone and Broots and the others were safe, but something bothered him. _"Why do we have to keep searching for that __CRAZY PRETENDER?" _Sam murmured to himself angrily as he continued to scan the side of the road for any signs of Jarod. After a few minutes, his tired mind drifted back to thinking about their future. Now that the Centre was destroyed and all its monsters gone, Miss Parker and Sydney should just leave this place and never look back. Broots and his daughter would probably move away and start a new life somewhere safe. And he already was making plans for a very long vacation. Afterward, maybe he would go visit his cousin in California and find a job there. Yes, California would be a nice change and a good place to start his new life.**

**Suddenly, Sam felt the unmistakable feeling of a gun barrel pressed against the back of his neck. A few seconds later a dark voice threatened, _"If you try anything, you'll die...Keep driving until I tell you to stop."_**

**_TBC_**

_**  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Vanished_

_**By Gemini-M**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**_

_**Author's Note: Once again thank you for the nice reviews to JLC, Mercedes Aria, Nans, Mono20, Sirus183, Topanga, imag1ne, Aleff and all the shy readers who don't like to write reviews. I was tempted to divide this chapter in two parts, but you all been so patient waiting that I didn't have the heart to make you wait more time for the conclusion. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it and thank you again for your kind words. To all, Seasons greetings and a safe and Happy New Year. Mercy**_

_**"Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for." Dag Hammarskjold (1905-1961)**_

_**Three weeks later.**_

**Once again sleep had evaded her and forced her to rise before daybreak. Sitting on her living room couch, wrapped in a blanket, Parker sipped at her hot coffee while she watched another sunrise. It was becoming an exhausting routine. The nightmares would haunt her most of the night until she would wake-up screaming and by the time she managed to calm down, sleep was no longer attainable. **

**On several occasions Parker considered talking to Sydney about her nightmares and insomnia but refused to give her aging friend another worry. Sydney had quickly recovered from his physical injuries but emotionally he was still a wreck. During the first week of Jarod's disappearance, Sydney would call her every day hoping that the pretender had made one of his mid-night calls to his childhood friend, but slowly Sydney's calls and hope started to diminish. Now three weeks had passed and still no sign of the wayward pretender. **

**Against Parker's advice, Sydney had stayed alone in his cabin at White Clouds even after Sam had removed all the bugs Lyle had secretly planted in his home. Parker also had tried to persuade Sydney to take a vacation and go visit Michelle and Nicolas for a while, but her stubborn old friend held on to the hope that his protégé would call for advice or return seeking refuge. **

**Exhausted, Parker closed her eyes and allowed the sun's warmth to caress her face as the rays of light began to break through her living room window. When she opened her eyes again they wondered aimlessly around the empty room until they finally focused on the newspaper lying on her coffee table. Once again a picture of the demolished Centre occupied the front page of the local paper. Staring at the photo with a sick feeling, Parker began to recall all the events of the last three weeks.**

**Now all that remained of the Centre was scorched ruins. After the explosion and fire, the whole area had been condemned and the authorities had taken possession of the few records that were salvaged from the depth of that hell. Parker was still amazed at the fact that the authorities had not come looking for them after the dust had settled, but it appeared that someone had diverted the investigations away from her team. Instead the authorities were focusing all their attention on the Centre's alliance and dealing with the other organizations in Africa, Europe and Asia that had suffered similar attacks. The idea that Jarod had probably once again tried to protect them, after all they had put him through, was something very unsettling to her. Parker remembered her shock and feeling of relief when she learned about the collapse of the Triumvirate. It appeared that Alex's vendetta had been strategically planned. The psychotic genius had initiated his attacks against the Triumvirate in Africa a week earlier. Mysteriously, all the top-ranking officials had been killed in bizarre accidents and the corporation's very sensitive records had found their way into the local authorities' hands. After crippling the powerful empire at the top he had left the Centre vulnerable and alone to face his attack. **

**Even though, her entire team had survived this ordeal and they were finally free of the Centre's shackles, something still lingered at the back of her mind. Parker had not found all the answers she desperately needed and she felt that Jarod was a piece of that puzzle.**

**A few days after the events, Parker had found a box filled with files and DSA's on her front porch. To her shock, most of the records pertained to the Pretender project and to the other children her mother had tried to rescue, including herself. Parker looked at the files trancelike as her fingers touched each of the names on the old and yellowish files. It was like opening a time capsule and looking back into the past. A dark and painful past that had been hidden and twisted with lies and now she would rather see it buried forever. On more than one occasion, she had tried to read the files to find all her answers, but every time something stopped her. During the years of his pursuit, Jarod had always shared with her all the secrets he discovered along the way. Now, it was her obligation to share these old records and new discoveries with him. Yes, but first she had to find Jarod, like she had promised Sydney. **

**The last person to see Jarod alive was Sam. After leaving Sydney's cabin that day, the sweeper had found himself at the mercy of a very hostile pretender. Jarod had held Sam at gun point and demanded to be taken to a bus station in Dover. Once there, Jarod simply stepped out of the vehicle and expertly vanished among the crowd before Sam had a chance to stop him. **

**Parker shivered as she remembered her conversation with Sydney. In all the years that she known the old psychiatrist she never seen him so distraught, but after hearing what Alex had told Jarod about his family and origin, she understood the old man's anguish and concern for Jarod. Through the whole revelation, she had done her best to hide her feelings behind her mask, but deep inside she was just as scared as Sydney. Hundreds of questions and scenarios had passed through her mind since that day, but the question that frightened her most was, _"What if Jarod finally decided to __Vanish?"_**

**In order to cope with the stress and fear, Parker dove into the role of older sister caring for her half brother, Ethan. Following Sydney's advice, Parker hired an excellent Psychiatrist to help her brother deal with the torturing images and nightmares that still haunted him as a result of Raines' experiments and Alex's brainwashing. Ethan was slowly showing improvement, but many years of therapy would be needed to give her brother a chance at a normal life. **

**Through this whole nightmare, another person who had been extremely supportive was her mother's dear friend, Ben Miller. This wonderful man provided a refuge for her brother and friends until the storm had passed and when Ben learned that Ethan was Catherine's son, he immediately took the role of foster parent for Ethan. As the days passed, Parker could see how their friendship quickly became a therapeutic agent for the troubled young man, bringing her some peace of mind.**

**Slowly her colleagues were adjusting to their newly found freedom, but some of these changes bothered Miss Parker more than she wanted to admit. Sam, Broots and Debbie were ecstatic making plans about their move to California to start their new life there. Even though, Parker was happy for them, the idea of missing her friends was more painful than she ever imagine, but for now her faithful friends had promised to stay by her side at least until they could locate the missing pretender and Angelo, who had mysteriously vanished a few days after the collapse of the Centre.**

**A knock at the front door snapped Parker back to reality. Lost in her thoughts she had completely lost track of time. Rapidly, she pushed the blanket aside and rose from the couch. On the way to the door, she tied her robe belt around her thin waist and ran her hand through her hair to make herself somewhat presentable. When she answered the door she was greeted by a young man dressed in a Fed Ex uniform. He smiled broadly and handed Miss Parker a beautiful orchid plant in an elegant Italian ceramic planter. **

**_"What's this?" _Parker asked her face turning serious.**

**_"Special delivery for you Ma'am!" _The young man said amiably.**

**_"Who the hell sent me THIS?" _Parker voiced her thoughts unintentionally.**

**_"Can you please sign here?" _The young man asked timidly, handling Miss Parker the delivery form. He no longer had a smile on his face but a confused look. He had never received such a reaction from a flower delivery.**

**Parker placed the potted flower on the desk by the door and quickly scribbled her signature on the form then roughly handed it back to the young man. _"Here."_**

**After closing the door, Parker stood by the desk and stared at her gift. The orchids were beautiful. Each delicate flower had a bright pink color with little specks of a deeper shade of red marking each petal. The container was equally magnificent in every detail. It had a hand painted picture of a bird of paradise in vivid shades of blue, green and red making it almost lifelike.**

**Almost afraid to harm the delicate plant, Parker cautiously took the tag that dangled from one of the stems and read it out loud, _"Butterfly orchid." _**

**She never had much interest in flowers of any kind but from this moment on she knew that orchids would become one of her favorites.**

**While turning the planter around to admire the beautiful painting, Parker noticed a small envelope taped at the back of the container. When she recognized Jarod's neat penmanship she gasped. With shaky hands Parker quickly opened the small envelop, retrieved the letter and began reading.**

_**Dear Miss Parker,**_

_**I'm glad that you're safe and thank you for saving Ethan's life. I knew that I could trust you.**_

_**First, I'm sorry for stealing your car, but I had no other choice at that moment and Sydney's life was on the line.**_

_**Miss Parker, please take good care of Ethan, Angelo and Sydney and let them take care of you. They are your family.**_

_**Now that the Centre is gone and you're free, I hope that you will find all the answers you seek, but try to put the pain away and allow the love you have rejected for so long back into your life. Never forget that your freedom and happiness was the main objective in your mother's plan.**_

_**Miss Parker, I will always treasure the friendship we once shared and I will never forget you. I hope that someday you'll find someone who will see the real you and love you with all their heart and soul. Please remember this and promise me that you will be happy.**_

_**I hope you like the orchids, they reminded me of you. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Jarod.**_

**Parker dropped heavily on the small chair by the desk before her legs gave out. In disbelief and with tears running down her face, Parker looked back at her gift and then at the letter in her hands. Sydney's fears had come true, Jarod was saying good-bye.**

**_"Jarod, why are you doing this?" _Parker whispered sadly. _"The game is over. You don't have to run anymore."_**

**Suddenly, the phone on her desk rang loudly startling her. For a few seconds Parker stared at the annoying device with uncertainty. Then she realized that the caller could be Jarod. He always called after sending her a gift. Filled with anticipation Parker picked up the phone and summoned desperately.**

_**"JAROD?"**_

_**"Sorry Sis. I'm not the Lab Rat."**_

**_"LYLE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" _Parker spat back angrily.**

**_"Is that anyway to talk to your only living relative?" _Lyle mocked.**

_**"WELL, IF YOU WANT TO REMAIN ALIVE, YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME."**_

**The line was silent for a moment, but Parker could hear Lyle's stifled laugh. _"Oh come on Parker. You know that you could never kill me...You're too much like Mom."_**

**_"LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS." _Parker growled.**

_**"Okay Sis...Anyway, I didn't call to discuss your feelings for me or for our Mother." **_

_**"WHAT DO YOU WANT LYLE?" **_

**_"If you ever find Jarod, tell him that the hunt is not over." _Lyle said in a threatening tone.**

**_"News flash Lyle, the Centre and the Triumvirate are GONE." _Parker remarked triumphantly. **

_**"But I'm not, so tell the LAB RAT to watch his back." **_

**_"Lyle, I think you should take that advice yourself." _Parker said with a smile.**

_**"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"**_ **Lyle asked fuming.**

_**"It seems that your star pupil, Alex, informed the local authorities and the Yakuza about all your extra-curricular activities and they are very interested in having a little chat with you."**_

**_"THAT BASTARD!" _Lyle cursed.**

**_"So, if I were you Lyle, I would consider finding a rock and hiding under it for a very long time." _Parker replied coldly.**

**_"Remember Parker, I'm very good at disappearing, but it doesn't mean that I'm gone for good." _With that final warning Lyle cut the line.**

**Parker slammed the receiver back on its cradle and leaned heavily on the small desk. Closing her eyes she ran both hands through her hair tiredly. Hearing from her evil twin was the last thing she expected and as always his hideous nature drained her emotionally. When she re-opened her eyes, the orchids in front of her caught her attention once again. They were like a beacon sending her a message, a cry for help and this time she was not going to ignore it. She was going to find Jarod and stop him from vanishing, but first she had to call Broots and Sydney and warn them about Lyle's resurfacing.**

**Unintentionally, Lyle's call had served as a wake-up call and an inspiration for Parker. She finally realized the important role her childhood friend played in their lives and this gave her more determination to find Jarod. **

**First, she would call Broots so he could warn the others and put Sam on alert. Lyle was an unpredictable creature and, like a wild animal, if cornered would be capable of anything. At the same time, she could ask Broots to keep track of the authorities' search for Lyle. **

**Without further delay, Parker dialed Broots' cell number. After a couple of rings, the techie answered.**

_**"Hello?"**_

**_"Broots, listen carefully." _Parker began.**

_**"Miss Parker? Is something wrong?" **_

_**"Broots, Lyle just called me..."**_

**_"L...LYLE?" _Broots interrupted with alarm. _"WH...WHERE IS HE?"_**

_**"BROOTS, SHUT-UP AND LISTEN!...Call Sam and tell him to stay with you and Debbie until we know what Lyle is up to." **_

_**"Miss Parker, what about Ben and Ethan?"**_

_**"Don't worry, Lyle doesn't know about Ben, but please give them a call and warn them to be on the safe side."**_

**_"Okay Miss Parker...Miss Parker...What did Lyle want?" _Broots asked nervously.**

**_"He's looking for Jarod." _Parker said simply.**

**_"OH MAN, THAT'S NOT GOOD...WHAT IF HE FINDS HIM?"_ Broots asked, his voice filled with concern.**

**_"Then we better find Jarod first." _Parker replied firmly.**

_**"Miss Parker, have you called Sydney?"**_

_**"No, I'm going to call him after I'm done with you. Broots, try to get into the local authorities data base and keep track of their investigations regarding Lyle."**_

_**"Okay Miss Parker." **_

**_"Broots, STAY ALERT and I'll call you back in a few hours for a report." _Leaving no room for anymore questions from her nervous friend, Parker disconnected the call.**

**Not wanting to waste any time on the phone, Parker jumped to her feet and ran to her room to change. In a matter of minutes she was out the door and on the road headed for Sydney's cabin. **

**Nervously, Parker looked at her watch. It was 8:30a.m. With any luck she would reach Sydney's cabin by 10:00a.m. Pulling her cell phone from her coat pocket, she hesitated for a moment and then pressed the pre-programmed number to Sydney's cell phone. Knowing her old friend, he was probably up at the crack of dawn. **

**The phone rang a couple of times and then the accented voice answered.**

_**"This is Sydney."**_

_**"Sydney, it's me."**_

_**"PARKER! What a surprise!" **_

**_"Syd, I need to talk to you. I'm driving up to the cabin as we speak." _Parker said seriously.**

**_"YOU'RE COMING HERE NOW?" _Sydney asked alarmed.**

**_"Syd, are you alright?"_ Parker asked confused.**

**_"Yes...Yes, of course...I was just surprised." _Sydney assured his friend. _"I didn't expect a visit from you this early on a Saturday morning."_**

**_"Lyle called me." _Parker said suddenly.**

**_"LYLE! What did he want?" _Sydney's voice turned serious.**

**_"He gave me a message for Jarod" _Parker paused almost afraid to continue. _"He said that the hunt was not over." _**

**_"Parker, do you think he knows where Jarod is?" _Sydney asked, his voice laced with concern.**

**_"I hope not." _Parker said almost inaudibly then continued. _"At the moment Lyle has a bigger problem. The authorities and the Yakuza are looking for him."_**

**_"For Jarod's sake I hope they find him first."_ Sydney commented dryly.**

**_"Syd, I'll be there around ten." _Saying that, Parker disconnected the call**

**Parker closed the phone and stared at the small device in her hand for a few seconds. Sydney sounded different. She didn't hear the tired defeated tone her old friend had a few weeks ago. Maybe he had finally accepted the fact that Jarod was gone.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Sydney's Cabin  
10:00a.m.**_

**The little sports car slowly came to a stop at the end of the dirt driveway. Parker stepped out of her car and stood quietly next to the car listening to all the sounds around her and taking in the beautiful scene. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool air tickling her face. Slowly she took a deep breath and filled her lungs with the fresh mountain air. It was so peaceful that for an instant Parker forgot about all the life-changing events that had taken place in the last three weeks. Now she understood why Sydney had chosen to stay up here all alone to rest and heal. This place was like his natural medicine and his Refuge.**

**_"Parker! So nice to see you again!" _Sydney's accented voice broke the peaceful silence.**

**Parker turned toward the voice and smiled at her old friend standing by the door. _"Hi Syd, how are you?"_**

**_"Much better thank you." _Sydney answered. _"Please come in Parker, it's still a little chilly out here."_**

**_"Now I know why you hid up here Syd." _Parker said walking up the steps. _"I forgot how beautiful this place was."_**

**Sydney smiled and greeted his friend with a warm hug. Since their brush with death and the destruction of the Centre, their relationship had become stronger. Sydney was no longer just a colleague, he had become more of a father figure and he embraced that new title with open arms. Since Parker was a little girl, Sydney had treated her like a daughter giving her guidance, love and protection, like he had promised Catherine. Now after so many years that affection was finally accepted and returned and nothing could make him happier.**

**When they broke the embrace, Sydney guided his young friend into the warm cabin. Once inside, Parker removed her coat and threw it on the back of the couch. Without saying a word, Parker walked to the window and stood there silently.**

**Sensing her distress, Sydney walked up to tall woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. _"Parker, what's wrong?"_**

**Still staring into the distance, Parker began. _"Sydney...I think Jarod is gone forever."_**

_**"Parker, why would you think that?"**_

**Parker hesitated for a moment then said faintly, "_He sent me a gift with a letter...saying goodbye."_**

**_"A gift?"_ Sydney asked intrigued.**

**_"It was a Butterfly orchid." _Parker said almost inaudibly. **

**After a moment of silence Parker asked timidly, _"Syd, do you think he will vanish for good this time?"_**

**When Sydney did not reply, Parker turned towards her old friend and frowned. Sydney was just standing next to her with a silly grin on his face.**

**_"And what's so funny FREUD?" _Parker asked somewhat irritated.**

**_"Parker, do you know the meaning of that flower?" _Sydney asked cautiously.**

**_"Sure Syd, let me just get my Botany degree from the car." _Parker spat back sarcastically.**

**Sydney ignored his friend's sarcastic remark and continued. _"The meaning of the Butterfly orchid is that you're always on someone's mind."_**

**Parker's eyes open wide with surprise and for a split second, Sydney saw a ghost of a smile on Parker's lips, but she immediately hid the emotion behind her protective mask. **

**_"Here you go again, putting some deep psychological meaning to everything your Lab..." _Parker stopped herself when she noticed the hurt look in Sydney's eyes. _"I mean Jarod does."_**

**_"No Parker, I knew the meaning of that flower because I love orchids, but you don't need me to tell you what Jarod meant with that gift." _Sydney said with sadness.**

**_"Sydney, please don't start with that again." _Parker began angrily, but her feelings betrayed her, leaving her with no strength to hide her pain. _"If Jarod has made that choice, we should move on with our lives." _Parker finished sadly**

**_"You're mad at him because he was going to leave without saying goodbye? _Sydney asked observing his friend closely.**

**_"He doesn't owe me anything."_ Parker replied with hurt in her voice.**

**_"Yes he does." _Sydney gazed at her and smile. _"And he still cares for you, maybe too much."_**

**_"SYDNEY, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING..." _Before Parker was able to finish her question the front door flew open and Angelo ran into the room. Angelo looked at the tall woman with surprise, smiled and ran up the stairs.**

**Parker stared at the empath with wide-eye shock and then chased after him, _"ANGELO WAIT!" _**

**In a matter of seconds Parker reached the guest room Angelo had entered at the end of the hall. She pushed the door open and froze staring at all the familiar items in the room. No one had to tell her who was occupying the room. In a daze, Parker walked across the room and stopped, her eyes fixed on all the items that lay scattered on top of a small desk. A feeling of deja vu invading her thoughts. When a noise caught her attention, she looked to the corner where Angelo was busy searching for something inside an old duffle bag. The empath was so focused on his task that he didn't even acknowledge the woman in the room. When the little man found what he was looking for, he turned around, smiled at Parker again and rushed out of the room with a pair of sunglasses in his hand. **

**_"Parker let me explain." _Sydney's voice came from the doorway.**

**_"How long has HE been here?" _Parker asked dryly.**

**_"Two weeks." _Sydney said warily.**

**_"TWO WEEKS?" _Parker shouted angrily. _"SYDNEY, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"_**

**_"I'm sorry Parker but Jarod asked me not to tell anybody." _Sydney replied quietly. _"And I gave him my word."_**

**_"And you lied to me." _Parker said in a hurtful tone.**

**_"Parker, I had no choice. _Sydney said ruefully. _"Jarod was..."_**

**_"JAROD, JAROD! IS ALWAYS ABOUT JAROD!" _Parker exclaimed bitterly.**

**_"Parker, you and Jarod are very important to me." _Sydney said earnestly. _"And I don't want to lose either one of you."_**

**_"Well Sydney, with JAROD here your worries are over and you don't need ME anymore." _Parker said coldly and walked out of the room past Sydney.**

**Sydney followed the tall woman back to the family room, but when Parker began to put on her coat and moved towards the front door Sydney panicked and blocked her path. **

**_"PARKER, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"_ Sydney begged. _"YOU HAVE TO TALK TO JAROD!"_**

**_"NOW YOU WANT ME TO TALK TO HIM!" _Parker said fuming. _"HE WAS HERE ALL THIS TIME AND YOU LIED TO ME SYDNEY! YOU KNEW WE WERE LOOKING FOR HIM!"_**

**Without warning, Sydney grabbed the tall woman by the arms and looked into her pain-filled eyes. Her impregnable mask was back in place, but in her eyes Sydney still could see the lost little girl desperately seeking for the truth and love.**

**_"Parker, please listen to me." _Sydney said with sadness in his voice. **

**Parker gazed at him sharply. _"Okay Syd, I'm listening."_**

**_"Please sit down." _Sydney released her and pointed towards the couch.**

**_"Again, I'm sorry for not telling you that Jarod was here." _Sydney paused to collect his thoughts. _"Parker, when Angelo brought Jarod here, he was in very bad shape. He had not sought medical attention for his injuries. I think he just took out the bullet and bandaged the wound. Jarod was completely unresponsive. He would not eat or sleep and he refused my help. He shut me out completely." _Sydney stopped, the emotions choking him, then he continued almost inaudibly, _"There were days when I thought he was not going to make it." _**

**_"Why didn't you call us?" _Parker asked softly.**

**_"Parker, I wanted to call you, believe me, but I was afraid that Jarod would find out and leave in his condition. Parker, he doesn't trust me anymore." _Sydney said his voice laced with emotion. _"Now, I'm afraid it might be too late. Jarod has made up his mind to leave. That's why you must talk to him, __PLEASE!"_**

**Parker just sat on the couch in silence, her mind going over everything Sydney said and trying to imagine what was going on inside Jarod's mind. _"Why was he acting like that? Rejecting the person who raised him, protected him and loved him like a son."_**

**_"He also knows that he needs some physical therapy for his arm if he wants to regain full use of it again, BUT HE JUST WON'T LISTEN TO ME." _Sydney said frustrated his eyes begging at the silent woman sitting on the couch.**

**Without saying a word, Parker stood from the couch and walked to the rustic fireplace. She needed time to think and come to a decision after hearing Sydney's confession and concerns. Parker's mind was racing, going over all the events that has occurred in the last few weeks and the new revelations that had come to light, but time was not on their side and she had to make a decision and soon. Suddenly, Parker noticed how the sun light illuminated a small picture that was placed on the lamp table by the window. Parker walked over to the table and picked up the photo. It was an old black & white photo of Jarod and her when they were children. She was surprised to see that photo since she never knew of its existence. Parker smiled and placed the photo back in its place, making a mental note to ask Sydney about the photo later. Nervously, she ran her hand through her tangled hair before turning to face her old friend. **

**_"Sydney, when did you discover the truth about Jarod's parentage?"_ Parker asked suddenly.**

**Slowly, Sydney lowered himself into the lounge chair and sighed heavily. With his eyes lowered he began, _"I found out the truth a long time ago when Jarod was just a child, but when I confronted Mr. Parker, he threatened to take Jarod away if I ever told him. Parker, I could not allow that to happen. Raines would have destroyed Jarod. Besides, I had promised your mother that I would protect you, Angelo and Jarod."_**

_**"What was Jarod's reaction when he learned that you had lied to him? **_

**_"At first he was very angry, but I know he is hurting and feels betrayed." _Sydney said with sadness in his voice. _"Parker, I have never seen him this broken. I'm really worried about his state of mind."_**

**_"Don't worry Syd, Jarod is a survivor. He will pull himself out of this hole." _Parker replied calmly trying to hide her concern.**

**_"Parker, he gave me back the DSA's." _Sydney said desperately. _"And when I asked him about his family, he said he had no more reason to keep searching. Parker, he has given up and if he continues to withdraw, he will lose touch with reality and then...we will lose him forever."_**

**_"SYDNEY, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? I'M NOT THE SHRINK." _Parker snapped back exasperatedly.**

**Sydney stood and walked over to where Parker was standing. He gently grasped both her hands and looked into her eyes intensely. He hesitated for a moment and then started, his voice trembling with emotion and concern. _"Parker, many things have happened since you and Jarod met at the Centre so many years ago, but I believe that your friendship still exists because of the special connection you both have...Parker don't let that friendship die, especially now that Jarod needs you." _**

**_"Sydney, I can't..." _Parker tried to speak, but Sydney interrupted.**

_**"Parker, you both have lost so much in your life, don't lose each other as well.The Centre is gone now and you both deserve to be happy. Please help him. Remember, that is what your mother wanted for both of you."**_

**Parker's icy glare clashed with Sydney's warm and caring gaze, but she was speechless. Unwittingly, Sydney had just repeated Jarod's message, to bury the pain and find happiness. At the same time, Parker was shocked at Sydney's audacity, but she was not angry at him, because she could feel his love and concern. Something her real father never gave her.**

**Parker looked away trying to hide her true feelings like she had done most of her life, but deep in her heart she knew that only two people in this world could see through that mask and see her pain. This kind old man in front of her and her childhood friend. Suddenly, flashbacks from dark moments in her life invaded her thoughts and the person who was always there helping her deal with the pain was Jarod. Sydney was right. Now it was her turn to help him and put an end to their pain and loneliness.**

**When Parker looked at her old friend again, she noticed the look of anguish in his face and how visibly pale he had become. **

**_"Syd, are you alright?" _Parker asked truly alarmed.**

**_"I'm fine Parker, just haven't slept much lately." _Sydney said closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly.**

**_"OH THAT'S SMART FREUD!" _Parker said in a scolding tone with her hands on her hips. _"DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A RELAPSE AND END UP IN THE HOSPITAL?" _**

**_"Parker, don't worry." _Sydney tried to reassure her. _"I'll be fine, but please talk to Jarod. Please don't let him disappear."_**

**_"Okay Syd, I'll talk to Jarod." _Parker said softly. **

**_"Thank you Parker." _Sydney sigh relieved.**

**_"Or maybe I will just knock some sense into his thick scull." _Parker mumbled. **

**_"PARKER" _Sydney reprimanded.**

**_"Okay, okay Syd." _Parker said raising her hand. _"I'll try not to leave any permanent marks."_**

**_"PARKER, PLEASE." _Sydney said frustrated.**

_**"Alright Syd, here take my gun, so I won't be tempted."**_

**_"Parker, the Centre is GONE. Why are you still carrying your gun? _Sydney gave her a stern look, his voiced thick with disappointment.**

**_"Old habits die hard Syd and with Lyle lurking in the shadows, I'd rather be safe than sorry." _Parker said dryly.**

**Sydney just shook his head. He always hated the idea of Parker carrying a gun, but with that psycho on the loose, he understood her reason. **

**_"Syd, where is Jarod?" _Parker asked coldly.**

**_"I don't know Parker. When I got up this morning, he was gone already." _Sydney said, his voice filled with concern. _"Sometimes he disappears for hours."_**

**When Parker turned towards the front door, Sydney grabbed her arm frightened. _"Parker, what are you going to do?"_**

_**"Don't worry Syd; I'm going to give Jarod another reason to keep fighting and searching."**_

**Sydney gave the tall woman a confused look.**

**Parker reached into her coat pocket and retrieved a small photo. She looked at the photo for a moment and then handed it to Sydney. **

**_"OH MY GOD!...PARKER, WHERE DID YOU GET THIS PHOTO?_ Sydney asked, his voice shaking. _"THE RESEMBLANCE IS UNMISTAKABLE, BUT PARKER ISN'T HE THE...?"_**

**Ignoring the old man's** **frantic questions Parker explained, _"Sydney, remember when we found all those files down on SL-27? Well, a few days after the Centre was destroyed, I found a box at my doorstep with all those files. It contained the Pretender project files, hundreds of other files, DSA's and...His records." _Parker explained trancelike.**

**_"Parker, why didn't you tell me about this?" _Sydney asked, now calmer.**

**_"Sydney, every time I tried to call you and tell you about the files something stopped me. I had to find Jarod first." _Parker said faintly. _"Then I got that letter from Jarod and that's why I'm here."_**

**_"Jarod needs to see this." _Sydney said with concern in his voice.**

**_"Yes, and I hope he doesn't become completely unglued when he learns about this."_ Parker took the photo from Sydney's hand and opened the front door. _"Wish me luck."_**

**When** **Parker stepped outside, the sudden brightness made her squint momentarily. It was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining and signs of spring were present everywhere. Already feeling too warm, Parker removed her heavy coat and placed it on the porches wooden railing. Carefully she placed the small photo inside her pant's pocket and began her descent from the porch. Once on the driveway, Parker looked around to familiarize herself with her surroundings and then she headed towards the trail that led into the woods. She had no idea where she was going, but something drew her in that direction. **

**The walk through the woods was amazing. Sounds of life were present all around her and yet this made it peaceful and soothing. Ferns and wild flowers covered the forest floor like a multicolored carpet and beams of sunlight pierced through the heavy foliage above bathing the forest with its glowing warmth. Astonished by all the beauty around her, Parker didn't even notice when the lake came into view in the distance. At the sound of water splashing, Parker raised her eyes and saw the lake just beyond the woods. **

**Hurrying her pace, Parker exited the woods and found herself standing in a clearing facing a huge crystalline lake. Immediately she scanned the surrounding area looking for the pretender, but he was nowhere in sight. Slowly Parker walked across the pebbled covered shore, her feet sinking into the tiny colorful pebbles.For once she was glad she was wearing boots instead of her expensive stilettos. When she reached the waters edge, she stood there once again mesmerized by the picture perfect scenery. The lake was elongated and in some areas the thick forest collided with its waters. The soft murmur of its tranquil waves had like a hypnotic effect and its crystal clear waters reflected the clouds and the surrounding woods like a giant mirror. It was truly breathtaking.**

**Captured by all the beauty around her, Parker began her stroll along the water's edge. As she came around a bend on its bank, Parker immediately noticed a small pier in the distance and a tall figure standing at the end. Suddenly, a ruffling sound coming from the woods drew her attention and put her on guard, but when she saw the origin of the noise she could not hide her smile. Angelo was running around the nearby woods collecting wild flowers then he suddenly stopped his task and sprang towards the pier where Jarod was standing. Still undetected by the two runaways, Parker slowly began her walk towards the pier. When she reached the pier platform, she stopped on her tracks and looked back towards the forest and then at the two men standing at the end of the pier. A scary thought entering her mind and sending a shiver down her spine. _"How could Jarod and Angelo be so unaware of her approach? What if it was Lyle here instead of her? Sydney was right, Jarod was letting his guard down, like he didn't care anymore, and that could be a fatal mistake, especially after hearing Lyle's threat."_**

**Parker shook her head to remove those terrifying thoughts from her mind and prayed that her evil twin had taken her advice and hightailed out of town. Now her mission was to confront Jarod and pull him out of the abyss he had plunged into. **

**From her position Parker could see that the pretender was totally absorbed explaining something to Angelo, who was standing next to him listening attentively. From time to time, Angelo would bend down and pick-up something from the ground and handed it to Jarod. Even though they had their back to her, Parker immediately noticed that Jarod had his injured arm in a sling and she remembered Sydney's concerned words.**

**Gingerly, Parker moved a little closer and then stopped to watch and listen to their exchange.**

**_"Angelo, this is a Eastern Red Columbine" _Jarod's said softly as if talking to a small child. _"And they grow in all regions of North America."_**

**Afterwards, Jarod would give the flower back to Angelo, who would throw it in the lake laughing. Then Angelo picked up another flower from the collection at his feet and said, _"Name?"_**

**_"Black-Eyed Susan" _Jarod said instantly. _"This flower is native from the plains to the Atlantic..."_**

**_"Funny" _Angelo interrupted laughing.**

_**"Yes Angelo, it has a funny name." **_

**_"Go find more." _Angelo shouted happily and left Jarod's side. As he passed the tall woman, Angelo stopped, smiled at her and then ran back into the woods to gather more flowers.**

**Parker's emotionless mask was back in place but her stomach was all wound-up into knots. While she slowly approached the pretender, she took notice of his appearance. Jarod was wearing his usual black jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt. His hair was still long, like the last time she had seen him, and he looked like he had not shaved in days, but what disturbed Parker the most was his gaunt look. **

**Jarod was deep in thought staring at the lake and to her surprise he was still completely unaware of her presence.**

**_"I hope you're not planning to jump, because I'm not going in that cold water to save your sorry ass." _Parker said smoothly.**

**Jarod's body tensed at the sound of her voice and even though he had not turned to face his huntress, Parker could see that his eyes were scanning the shore for more uninvited visitors plus she could sense his fear.**

**_"I'm here alone." _Parker added, immediately noticing his apprehension.**

**After a few seconds, he sighed tiredly and closed his eyes, wishing that she would walk away and leave him alone, but knowing her persistent nature it was not going to happen.**

**_"Jarod, what are you doing?" _Parker asked annoyed, trying to get a response.**

**_"Three weeks ago I was by the water's edge asking myself the same question." _Jarod said mournfully.**

**_"And what was the answer? _Parker asked timidly.**

**Finally, when his dark chocolate eyes met her icy blue stare, Parker gasped. Jarod looked very fragile.His bearded face had a set hollow look and she had never seen so much anguish and emptiness in his eyes. Parker could almost sense his pain. Her chest tightening as the realization set in and she understood Sydney's panic. Jarod was in a path of self-destruction and they were the only two people who could stop him. **

**_"Is time for me to move on." _Jarod replied sadly averting his eyes to the pier. When Jarod began to walk away, Parker blocked his path. **

**_"WE ARE NOT DONE TALKING." _Parker snapped at him irritably.**

**Sighing heavily, Jarod asked, _"What do you want Miss Parker?"_**

**_"Sydney is worried about you." _Parker began softly. _"And seeing you like this is killing him." _**

**_"I don't see the reason why." _Jarod said dryly.**

**_"JAROD, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"_ Parker asked, her eyes staring at him incredulously. _"ARE YOU BLIND, STUPID OR BOTH?"_**

**_"No Miss Parker, I'm not blind nor stupid. Finally, I learned the TRUTH." _Jarod laughed sadly. _"All these years you were right Miss Parker, I'm nothing more than a science experiment. Sydney's Science Project; A Lab Rat._**

**_"DAMN IT JAROD! STOP THAT! MY BLOOD WAS ALSO TESTED AND I WAS MONITORED AS WELL. LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO ME. THEY KILLED MY MOTHER, MY FATHER, WELL THE MAN I THOUGHT WAS MY FATHER, ONLY TOLD ME LIES AND THEY TURNED ME INTO A COLD-HEARTED BITCH!" _Parker shouted enraged as she pace back and forth in front of the stunned pretender. _"NOW WE ARE FINALLY FREE AND WE CAN CHANGE ALL THAT. WE DESERVE BETTER JAROD. NOW WE CAN FIND OUR OWN TRUTH AND HAPPINESS."_**

**Jarod flinched at her unexpected outburst, but he chose to remain quiet and very still, hoping that she was not carrying her gun. His instinct for self-preservation reawakened, but something was different about his huntress. Even though she was screaming at him, her face showed genuine concern and not anger. Also, he noticed that she was dressed more casual in jeans and a sweater and not in her sophisticated business-like attire and three inch heals which always made her look so threatening. **

**After a long pause, Parker began again, but in a calmer voice, _"Jarod, that's what you told me in your letter...To leave the pain behind and find happiness."_**

**Jarod gazed at her with deep sadness. _"My entire life is been a lie."_**

**_"No Jarod, you have a family out there and you have to find them." _Parker insisted. **

**_"I don't have any family." _Jarod whispered, too exhausted to raise his voice. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes. _"I have no one."_**

**_"WHAT AM I AND SYDNEY, CHOPPED LIVER?" _Parker replied in a hurt tone.**

**_"Oh No Miss Parker, I'm sorry." _Jarod said looking away. He had no control over his emotions at the moment and he hated to feel so vulnerable.**

**_"Jarod, you always said that you would never give up." _Parker said as she approached the tall man and gently took hold of his good arm. _"And we are not going to let you do that now."_**

**Jarod was startled with her words and sudden closeness. _"But Miss Parker..." _Jarod began, but she cut him off.**

**_"No Jarod, they are your parents, no matter what, and you owe them that much." _Parker said softly staring into his pain-filled gaze. _"Jarod they never gave up on you. They love you."_**

**Suddenly, a flash of memory invaded Jarod's mind and he remembered his conversation with Louis at the old Oakview Lodge. _"Louis, do you know if I was their son or if I was adopted?" _And Louis answer was, _"I don't know, I just know that they loved you very much."_**

**When Jarod snapped back to reality, he felt light-headed and knew that he had to sit down before his legs would give out on him. Jarod freed his arm from Parker's hold and began to walk slowly towards an old log bench in the middle of the pier. **

**Immediately noticing his blanched appearance, Parker again took hold of his arm and helped him to the bench. Once he was seated, she asked, her voice filled with concern, _"Jarod, are you alright?"_**

**_"I'm fine Miss Parker" _Jarod said rubbing his eyes tiredly. _"Just need to rest for a few minutes."_**

_**"Sydney told me that you hardly sleep."**_

**_"Old habits die hard Miss Parker." _Jarod said with a weak smile. _"Besides, thanks to the Centre, sleep was something I learned to live without."_**

**_"Jarod, the Centre and the Triumvirate are gone." _Parker said simply. _"You don't need to run anymore."_ She wanted to make Jarod understand that he was finally free, but how much of that was really true? She still had to tell him about Lyle. **

**_"They say that the truth will set you free and now that I have found it, I can't stop running away from it." _Jarod sighed morosely.**

**_"Then STOP running, Jarod." _Parker said softly. _"I know that you won't vanish, because there is an emotional umbilical between you and Sydney...And whether you believe it or not, he loves you like a son."_**

**_"I don't know anymore." _Jarod said defeated.**

**_"YES YOU DO JAROD." _Parker knelt in front of him, placed her hands on his knees and looked straight into his dark chocolate eyes. _"Sydney was the only family you had since you were a child. He cares for you and he always been there for both of us. Jarod let him help you at least until you find your real family."_**

**_"He lied to me."_ Jarod said casting his eyes down and trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall again. _"All these years, he knew the truth and..." _Jarod stopped, choking on the words. After wiping an errant tear from his cheek with the back of his hand, Jarod shifted his gaze back to his friend and continued in a tortured voice, _"How can I trust him again?"_**

**_"Jarod, I was lied to as well..." _Parker paused for a moment and then continued sombrely, _"Even my mother lied to me, but she had her reasons. The same reasons Sydney had...To protect us."_**

**Jarod exhaled deeply and nodded. Parker was right and she understood his pain better than anybody. Maybe, because they both had lost their mothers at a very young age and both had survived living in the depth of that hell called the Centre amidst the lies, loneliness and pain, but at the same time a very special friendship was born and proof of it was right in front of him.**

**Without saying a word, Jarod grasped one of Parker's hands and pulled on it gently, asking her to get up from where she was kneeling in front of him. Parker complied, stood and sat next to Jarod on the old log. Side by side they sat in silence staring at the lake and lost in their thoughts. **

**They had no idea how long they had been sitting there when Angelo came running towards them with more wild flowers in his hand. Smiling, Angelo stood in front of Miss Parker and handed her a small bouquet of flowers.**

**_"BLACK-EYED SUSAN!" _Angelo shouted startling Parker. _"FUNNY"_**

**_"Thank you Angelo." _Parker said tenderly, her lips curling into a soft smile as she accepted the flowers from the empath. _"They are very nice."_**

**Jarod looked at Parker astonished. This was a side of his huntress he had not seen in a long time. A softer, gentler side that reminded him of the charismatic little girl he had befriend at the Centre a lifetime ago. Back then, she was like a bright light that had made his isolated existence more tolerable, until the Centre snuffed out her shining spirit, but he'd always felt that her compassion, strength and true identity lay dormant beneath the mask she had been forced to wear all these years to hide her pain and loneliness.**

**Feeling the weight of his stare, Parker glanced at the pretender and found him looking at her intensely, a bewildered look on his face. **

**_"WHAT?" _Parker snarled with more spite in her voice than she intended.**

**_"Nothing" _Jarod replied quickly, and then continued cautiously, _"Is nice to see you smile again."_**

**Suddenly, Parker felt regret for snapping at him, embarrassed she shifted her gaze back to the little man in front of her which only made matters more difficult. Once again, Parker found herself struggling to control her laughter. Angelo was wearing Jarod's dark sunglasses and his disheveled hair was blowing wildly in the wind.Pretending to cough, Parker discreetly hid a stifled laugh by covering her mouth with her hand. When she felt she was back in control Parker smiled at Angelo and said, _"Angelo, can you go gather more flowers and we'll put them in a vase later." _**

**_"Sydney like?" _Angelo asked happily.**

_**"Yes Angelo, Sydney will like that."**_

**As soon as Angelo left their side, Parker noticed that Jarod had a silly grin on his face. She gazed at him sharply, still unable to let her guard down. **

_**"What's so funny Pez-head?"**_

**_"Angelo...His innocence and kindness is like a shining light." _Jarod said sincerely.**

**_"Yes, and our Guardian Angel" _Parker added with a smile. **

**Once again they sat in silence. After what seemed like hours, Parker looked down at the flowers in her hand and started. _"Thank you for the orchids." _She said softly, keeping her eyes lowered. _"They were beautiful."_**

**_"I'm glad you liked them." _Jarod replied, a ghost of a smile on his lips, but the deep sadness was still present in his voice. _"Miss Parker, why are you here?"_**

**_"Sydney asked me to talk to you." _Parker said simply then paused looking for the right words. _"In the past, you've always came to my aid when I needed help or when I was hurting...I figured it was my turn to return the favor."_ Parker finished almost whispering.**

_**"Miss Parker, you don't need to feel obligated." **_

**_"JAROD, STOP THIS MOROSE ATTITUDE." _Parker spat back angrily. She just wanted to hit him over the head with something to make him see that things had changed. Tiredly, Parker closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. After a moment of silence she continued, _"Now, that things have changed, I just think is time to stop this cat and mouse game and..." _Parker paused again. _"And put an end to this Damn Parker curse."_**

**Jarod didn't reply or looked at her; he just sat there staring at the pier floor like he could see right through the old wooden boards. **

**_"Jarod...You once asked me, how did we end-up like this? Alone and searching when we both wanted the same thing; Someone to care about, someone to care about us." _Parker said softly. _"Jarod, the game is over and we're not alone anymore, but we must continue the search to find our loved ones."_**

**Jarod raised his head and looked at Parker puzzled. **

**_"Jarod, I need your help."_ Parker said suddenly.**

**_"You need my help?" _Jarod asked stunned.His eyes now focused on the woman next to him. **

**Parker had no idea how Jarod was going to react to this new revelation, but she knew she could not keep this secret from him. They both had been fed lies their entire life. Now it was time to start anew with the truth, no matter how painful.**

**Nervously, Parker reached into her pants pocket, retrieved the small photo and handed it to Jarod saying, _"He needs our help."_**

**When Jarod looked at the picture, his eyes widened with shock. Staring back at him was the face of a small boy approximately four years of age. His complexion was very fair almost like a porcelain doll and his hair was light brown, but what shocked Jarod the most was his dark brown eyes. They transmitted so much sadness. **

**Jarod looked back at Parker, his face suddenly very serious. _"Parker, when did you learn about him?"_**

**For a moment Parker just stared at the pretender unable to find the right words.Finally, she took a deep breath, stood from the old log bench and walked a few steps.With her back turned to Jarod she began slowly, _"After the collapse of the Centre, I went back to look for him, but he was gone. Then I found his file in the box of files that was sent to me."_**

**_"WHAT FILES?" _Jarod interrupted.**

**_"Someone sent me a box filled with old files and DSA's; Files pertaining to the Pretender Project and of all the children that were taken by the Centre." _Parker stopped momentarily, her throat tightening. _"The children my mother tried to save, including us...Then I found his file, titled, Genesis II."_**

**_"Where is he now?" _Jarod asked with concern in his voice.**

_**"He was quietly transferred to Africa five months ago." **_

**_"What are you going to do?" _Jarod asked, his eyes fixed on the face of the little boy.**

**_"Jarod, I need your help to find him." _Parker said faintly. _"He needs us."_**

**_"THOSE BASTARDS!" _Jarod exploded, his eyes tearing from the anger and shock. Enraged, he sprung from the old bench and walked pass Parker stopping at the other edge of the pier. "_WHO GAVE THEM THE RIGHT TO DO THIS?"_**

**_"Jarod, Ethics were never in the Centre's agenda." _Parker said simply. _"You and I know that better than anyone."_**

**Jarod just nodded, his back still turned to her.**

_**"JAROD, HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?** _**_MY GOD, I DELIVERED HIM MYSELF AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE WAS MY..." _Parker stopped suddenly, the emotions and anger shocking her.**

**After a few minutes when Jarod did not respond, Parker walked up to him grabbed his good arm and spun him around. She looked into his eyes and said sharply, _"DO YOU WANT HIM TO GROW-UP SEARCHING FOR THE TRUTH TO HIS PAST LIKE YOU?"_**

**Unfazed by Parker's harsh words, once again Jarod lowered his eyes to the picture in his hands, then he answered in a defeated tone, _"No Parker, I don't want that for him."_**

**_"Then you'll help me?" _Parker asked hopefully.**

**Jarod raised his eyes from the picture and finally met Parker's concern gaze. He felt a stabbing pain in his heart and his own sadness turning to anger when he saw the pain in her eyes. The same pain he had seen in her eyes when her mother was killed and when she lost Thomas. Hopelessly, he had tried to take away that pain from her life, but the Centre pulled them apart and raised a wall of lies between them, shattering their special bond.Now, finally the Centre was gone and he was going to do everything in his power to bring back her smile.**

**_"Yes Parker, I'll help you."_ Jarod answered and gently squeezed her arm. **

**_"Thanks" _Parker said with a faint smile. **

_**"Parker, did you read any of the other files?" **_

**_"No, I only read his file." _She paused nervously. _"I tried on several occasions, but I needed to find you first, but when I found his picture..." _Parker discreetly wiped away an errant tear from her cheek. _"I had to read his file and that's when I discovered the red files of the donors." _Parker finished, her voice filled with anguish.**

**_"It should not shock us that they would try again." _Jarod said furiously. _"Your mother was their first trial for Mirage."_**

**_"And they gave us Ethan." _Parker finished with a sad smile. **

**Suddenly, Parker's bitter laughter broke the long silence that had fallen between them. **

**Jarod looked at her inquisitively.**

**Parker shifted her gaze back to Jarod and after giving him a long look she began with a tortured voice, _"Now I understand what my fa...Mr. Parker meant when he said that the New Parker Legacy began with me." _Parker looked away, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. She hated to feel this vulnerable in front of Jarod.**

**_"Who was involved in the Genesis II project?" _Jarod asked suddenly very serious.**

**_"Mr. Parker and Lyle." _Parker said cautiously, her eyes back on the pretender.**

**_"THAT BASTARD!" _Jarod growled.**

**_"Speaking of the devil, I received a call from Lyle just before I came here." _Parker said simply.**

**_"WHAT DID HE WANT?" _Jarod asked, the muscles in his jaw tightening with rage.**

**_"He wanted me to tell you that the hunt was not over." _Parker said softly, almost fearing the pretender's reaction.**

_**"I know that...It will never be over for me." **_

**_"Well, you shouldn't worry about Lyle too much. He's also on the run." _Parker said with a smile.**

**_"What do you mean?" _Jarod asked surprised, his eyes meeting Parker again.**

**_"The authorities and the Yakusa are looking for Lyle, so he won't be bothering you for a while." _Parker said with jubilance.**

**_"What about the Bounty? The authorities are probably looking for me as well." _Jarod said unable to hide the bitterness and concern in his voice.**

**_"Jarod we have the DSA's and the pretender project files as probe of your innocence." _Parker said earnestly and grasped his arm gently. _"Besides, I'm sure that many of the people that you helped will come forward in you behalf."_**

_**"And then I will be charged for impersonating a doctor, a psychologist, a fireman, a lawyer, a law enforcement officer, an FBI agent, should I continue?" **_

**_"ALRIGHT! I get the point." _Parker said frustrated. **

**_"The running will never stop for me Parker." _Jarod said discouraged.**

**_"Well, we can always go with our old story and say that you're crazy." _Parker said snickering. **

**_"Oh that's a great ideal Parker. Then, they lock me up again." _Jarod replied annoyed.**

**_"Don't worry Jar, we'll think of something." _Parker said tucking her hand into his elbow and began to guide him back to the beach. _"Now we better go talk to Syd before he gives himself an aneurism and you better listen to him and do something about that arm."_ Parker finished in a reprimanding tone.**

**Jarod just stared at her with a blank expression. Stunned at the changes in her demeanour and hearing the use his nickname again, like when they were kids. Slowly, they walked in silence side by side for a few minutes, and then Jarod looked at her and said, _"Angelo."_**

**_"What about Angelo?" _Parker asked confused.**

**_"He sent you those files and DSA's." _Jarod said smiling. **

**_"THAT LITTLE MONKEY" _Parker said fuming. _"HE HAD ALL THOSE RECORDS IN HIS POSSESSION!"_**

**_"Yes, but we're lucky Angelo was the one who had them or they might have been lost forever along with Genesis." _Jarod added trying to calm Parker.**

**_"I guess you're right." _Parker agreed and sighed tiredly.**

**After a prolonged moment of silence, Jarod asked faintly, _"Parker, what's his name?" _**

_**"There was no name on the file. He was only known as Baby Parker or Genesis." **_

**_"That's so typical of the Centre." _Jarod uttered angrily, a look of repugnance on his face. _"To remove any trace of identity."_**

**_"I know, but what's important now is that we find him." _Parker said, her voice laced with concern. **

_**"Parker, how soon can we leave for Africa to start the search?"**_

_**"As soon as possible, but first you have to see a doctor about your arm and fulfill the promise you made to Sydney."**_

**Jarod stopped suddenly and faced Parker, a questionable look on his face. _"What promise?"_**

**_"To go fishing with him." _Parker answered simply and continued walking.**

**_"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" _Jarod asked surprised and hurried his pace to catch up to her.**

**_"Jarod, I know many things." _Parker replied, a mischievous smile curling her lips. _"Remember, I was in charge of security at the Centre."_**

**Jarod just smiled and they continued to walk in silence by the water's edge. He still could not believe that Parker had come looking for him, but he was glad that in the end she had changed the story. Finally, they were both on the same path to find the truth and start mending the friendship he though was lost forever. Jarod gazed at his friend intensely and smiled inwardly. No matter how well he thought he knew this amazing woman, she always found a way to surprise him in the end.**

**Feeling the weight of his stare again, Parker met the pretender's warm eyes and they stared silently at each other for a moment before she exclaimed, _"WHAT?"_**

**Startled by her reaction and a little embarrassed, Jarod shifted his gaze back to the lake waters and hesitated a moment before he replied, _"You look good Parker." _**

**Equally surprised by Jarod's words, Parker just smiled. After a few minutes of uneasy silence, Parker replied, _"I guess being free of the Centre's shackles can improve a person's life." _**

**Jarod simply nodded. **

**Parker looked at the pretender with scrutiny before she added, _"Wish I could say the same about you Jar, but you look like hell." _**

**Jarod smile sadly but remained silent. **

**Noticing the desolate look on Jarod's face, Parker immediately changed the subject of their conversation, _"I just thought of a way we can leave the country without being bothered by the authorities." _Parker said upbeat and stopped in front of Jarod. She reached forward and slightly touched his dark hair and bearded face. **

**Jarod just froze in place, momentarily unable to move or speak. He could feel his heart racing in his chest and his legs shaking and this was not from his weakened state or lack of sleep. Finally, he swallowed hard and managed to find his voice, _"How?" _**

**_"We will change your appearance completely by dying your hair blonde." _Parker replied very confident.**

**_"WHAT?_" Jarod cried out surprised. _"NO YOU DON'T!" _He added and quickly moved away from Parker.**

**_"WHY NOT?" _Parker insisted, catching up to him. _"JAR, IS A GREAT IDEA AND WITH THE BEARD NO ONE WILL RECOGNIZE YOU!"_**

**_"Parker when the time comes, I'll think of something." _Jarod said his eyes now sparkling mischievously. _"Besides, I'm very good with disguises."_**

**_"CHICKEN!"_ Parker teased.**

**_"Parker, I don't care what you think" _Jarod smiled back. _"I'm not going to become your guinea pig" _**

**Unexpectedly, Angelo came running out of the woods, happily waving the flowers he had collected for his friends. Without saying a word, he handed the flowers to Parker and began walking along side his friends.**

**_"Thank you Angelo. They are beautiful." _Parker said softly.**

**Angelo giggled shyly lowered his head and hid behind the tall pretender. As they continued walking on the shore, Angelo started collecting small colorful pebbles from the beach and putting them in his pockets. Although the empath seemed busy with his new task, he kept his attention focused on the couple's conversation and playful mocking. **

**From the shelter of the woods, a pair of eyes glistening with tears followed the three Centre children walking by the water's edge. A caring smile appeared on the old man's face. His joy was beyond measure and he silently thanked God for bringing them together again. The nightmare was finally over, but they still had a long road ahead of them to start the healing and find all their answers and happiness, but most important of all, at last the Centre was gone and they were Free.**

**_THE END_**

**  
**


End file.
